


Won't try that again

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Aventuras, F/F, F/M, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MPREG!</p><p>Donde Louis extrañamente siempre consigue lo que realmente quiere.</p><p>Y quizá accidentamente (o no tan por accidente) quiera saber cómo sería tener un bebé de Harry Styles.</p><p>MPREG!LOUIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"¿Acaso no es genial que algún día podrías tener a una pequeña persona correteando por tu sala de estar y que sea mitad tú y mitad la persona que amas?"._


	2. Olvidar y Vans mojadas

Cuando alguien describe a Louis, si es que lo conoce bien, _afortunado_ , siempre está en la lista de adjetivos. Él prefiere no darle mucha importancia a la cantidad de cosas que ha deseado y acabó consiguiendo en tan poco tiempo.

Es el tercer año de Louis en la universidad, lo que significa que en nueve meses se acabó el levantarse para ir a clases, se acabó tener que oírlas quejas de Liam sobre lo desordenados que él y Zayn son, ¡se acabarían las fiestas desastrosas del campus y los entrenamientos de fútbol!.

Y por eso, tenía que ser su mejor año. El mejor año de él y sus amigos, porque, tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, nunca nadie podría conseguir a unos tan buenos como ellos.

-¿Por qué demonios has robado mis cigarros, gran imbécil?.-Louis grita nada más entrar al piso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Liam contesta saliendo de la terraza, un poco harto-. ¿Acaso, no puedes aguantar dos días sin ellos?.

Louis gruñe, y entrecierra los ojos, se tira en el sofá bocabajo. Hace frío, fuera hace frío y hoy ha sido el peor día de toda la semana, y eso que era viernes.

Para empezar, se perdió sus dos primeras horas de clases drama, las cuales eran una de sus favoritas. Después fue un desastre en teatro y en las demás clases se sintió algo fuera de lugar porque estaba en las nubes pensando en lo genial que sería estar durmiendo.

Eso no fue lo que terminó de arruinar su día, era el último entrenamiento de fútbol antes del primer partido oficial y  él había estado horrible. Ni siquiera había aguantado correr sin que pareciera estar apunto de morir, y su cabello estaba demasiado largo y le estaba empezando a molestar, no era divertido, estar allí no era divertido. Y seguramente el coach se decepcionó, lo que remató el día fue no tener cigarros que fumar.

Porque Liam se los había estado robando con la estúpida excusa de que debería dejarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-él no responde, sólo se hace una bola en el sofá y se cubre el rostro. Normalmente las cosas siempre le salen bien-. Lou, todos tenemos malos días... ¿Necesitas algo?.

-Quiero dormir, lo siento por gritarte, idiota-Liam sonríe-. Necesito dormir.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está despierto, y es por culpa de Niall y su risa. Intenta seguir durmiendo, mira a sus pies, los cristales de la terraza están cerrados, hace algo de viento y está oscuro. Había dormido toda la tarde.

-¿Vas a levantarte ya, Lou?.-Niall pregunta.

-Sólo intenta no hacer mucho ruido.-murmura cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Vamos a salir, ¿vienes?.-él quiere seguir durmiendo, pero sabe que en cuanto se tumbe en su cama no va a poder cerrar un ojo.

Así que se da la vuelta y se medio sienta en el sofá y también participa en la conversación de los chicos. Zayn ha dicho que ha echado el ojo a un local al lado del campus y están decididos a ir ahí y tener la segunda fiesta oficial del último año. Está Liam, que se ducha primero, luego le sigue Louis, y después cuando ya están todos listos se largan de ahí.

-¿Y qué tal te va viviendo sin nosotros, pequeño Niall?.-Louis ríe, el local pone música buena, el olor a cigarro les golpea en la cara, pero sigue siendo bastante agradable.

-Pues, bien, vivo con un chico que se llama Aiden Grimshaw y no recuerdo que estudia, es un chico agradable. Los dos apestamos un poco y luego está Harry. Él es responsable, ¡está en mis clases!. También estudia para ser abogado.

-Así que estás bien sin nosotros.-Zayn finge celos.

Niall asiente. -Tenía que hacerme la idea de que me quedo un año más aquí...sin vosotros, así que, bueno, he hecho amigos.-sonríe, todos se sienten mal por eso.

Niall era el más pequeño del grupo. Tenía veintiuno recién cumplidos y se graduaría el curso siguiente. Pero todos sabían que estarían bien, todos habían prometido seguir en contacto. ¿Había dicho ya que eran los mejores amigos?.

El punto era que estaban todos algo bebidos, Liam, Zayn yLouis estaban siendo unos idiotas y riéndose de cosas absurdas, cuando Louis mira alrededor y Niall no está, entonces decide ir a la barra y se sienta, pide su trago y alguien se sienta a su lado en menos de dos minutos. Inmediatamente comienzan a hablar, resulta que se llama Scott y Louis está demasiado borracho y distraído con lo bien que se ve para acordarse siquiera de qué estudia, sólo se empiezan a besar y sabe que no puede llevarse a nadie a su habitación esta noche porque Liam y Zayn se enojarían, así que cuando terminan de besarse Louis deja a ese chico con demasiadas ganas de hacer cosas inapropiadas y se larga hacia donde se sus amigos están sentados.

-¿Por qué dejaste a ese pobre chico?.-Liam suelta una carcajada, algo apenado.

-Os enfadaríais si me lo llevo a casa, de todas formas.-se encoje de hombros, bebe algo de su copa.

Observa a Niall, está riéndose escandalosamente, se da cuenta de que está hablando con un chico asombrosamente alto y sonríe sin darse cuenta.

-Puedes llevarte al chico a casa-Liam hace que deje de mirar a Niall-, sólo que...humm, podrías decirle que se vaya a primera hora, ¡antes del desayuno!, o Zayn y yo lo echaremos a patadas.

Eso hace que Louis dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien. Bien, como sea.

-Vamos, ve a por él.

Básicamente Liam lo empuja hasta la barra, queda delante del chico, algo nervioso, jugando con la bombilla de su bebida, no se dan cuenta de que se están besando descaradamente ahí.

Al fin y al cabo, qué más daba. Louis era alguien que sabía como divertirse, y no le importaba mucho si las personas comentaban algo al respecto.

Luego de bailar y beber más, a pesarde que Zayn no permitió que Louis bebiera más, llamaron a un taxi y los llevó al campus. Bueno, Niall y su amigo el alto casi lo pierden porque, ese chico se pasó muchos minutos vomitando. En algún momento de la noche Niall comentó que no tenía mucho aguante bebiendo.

Como fuera, Harry un poco curioso por el castaño de estatura algo baja, piernas fuertes y estilo increíble, observó como Louis y Scott se besaban durante todo el camino hasta casa.

 

Cuando Louis se despierta, lo primero que siente es la horrible sensación de estar siendo aplastado. Abre los ojos desesperadamente.

-Dios, aparta.-intenta quitar de encima de él al chico, ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, o su rostro. Pero necesita dormir a gusto y el chico no le dejaba casi respirar.

Se las arregla para levantarse, se apresura hasta el baño y mea con mala cara. Su reflejo es horrible. Ojos rojos, ojeras tan visibles, pelo hecho un desastre. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba echar a ese extraño de su cama.

-¡Vamos!-chilla-. ¡Fuera!.

Pega como puede al chico, quien se queja con un gruñido y se remueve en la cama. Louis suspira cansado.

-¿Qué pasa?.-frunce el ceño.

-Tienes que irte.-se cruza de brazos, y está algo incómodo porque ese idiota lo mira de arriba a abajo sonriendo.

_Sé que soy demasiado sexy, jodidamente atractivo, pero necesitas irte para que yo pueda dormir y ser una propia persona._

Y es como si la persona que está tirada en su desastre de cama le leyera la mente, se levanta y agarra su ropa. Salen de la habitación, el chico detrás de Louis, no es como si se sintiera incómodo porque fueran las doce del medio día y sus amigos estuvieran desayunando, y el estaba en bóxers y echando al chico que se tiró anoche, para nada.

-¿Me llamarás?.-pregunta tontamente.

Louis sonríe.

-Adiós.-y cierra la puerta.

Abre los ojos enormemente y camina hasta la cocina, el suelo está frío y el ni siquiera lleva calcetines. Niall está riendo y lo mira divertido, Louis camina directo hacia la nevera y agarra una botella de leche.

-¿Por qué trataste así al pobre chico?.-Liam pregunta irónicamente.

Louis se sienta en una de las sillas libres, y no es hasta cuando le saca el dedo del medio a Liam, se da cuenta de que el chico alto de anoche está sentado al lado de Zayn, poniendo mermelada de fambruedas a sus tostadas con una sonrisa por lo que acaba de pasar.

_¿Debería sentirme avergonzado ahora que un extraño vio mis mañanas de fin de semana?._

-Tiene novia-Zayn habla-, el chico con quien te acostaste. Tiene novia.-se ríe.

Louis cubre su cara. -Hoy me desperté y ese tio me estaba aplastando. No podía respirar. Creía que iba a morir.-exagera, lo cual causa una risa por parte del rubio.

-¿Has oído lo que dije?-Zayn le pasa una tostada-. ¡Tiene novia y...!

-Lo siento por su novia, entonces.-miente.

-Es una zorra de todas maneras.-todos sueltan una ligera carcajada ante el comentario de Zayn.

-¿Por qué invadiste mi casa tan temprano, Ni?.-pregunta aclarando su garganta, ignora el tema del chico que acaba de echar y sirve té a su leche poniendo dos cucharadas de azúcar.

-La verdad es que Harry y yo dormimos en el sofá anoche.

-Yo soy Harry.-dice divertido, parece tímido y es lindo.

Louis sonríe un poco emocionado.

Un chico nuevo.

-Hey Harry, yo soy Louis.- _y acabo de ganarme la reputación de chico que se tira a los novios de las chicas que son unas zorras._

Él sólo sigue bebiendo su café y agita su mano de vuelta.

♡

Harry a menudo observa sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Liam, Zayn y Louis como Louis se despierta en bóxers y echa a los chicos con los que se acuesta la noche anterior.

También ve a Louis cuando va de fiesta con Niall y sus amigos, y extraordinariamente algunas veces (cuando Louis no está demasiado borracho u ocupado magreándose con alguien) le medio sonríe.

No es como si hayan cruzado muchas palabras, realmente no han hablado desde aquella conversación en el desayuno que Niall lo arrastró.

¿Eso contaba como una propia conversación?.

Harry pensaba que Louis era interesante y que su vida era emocionante y tenía y vivía con los mejores que alguien puede pedir.

En ocasiones Louis va corriendo hasta la puerta de Niall y hablan sobre cosas en el pasillo y todo es altamente secreto (como si Harry no fuera suficientemente cercano a Louis para enterarse de las cosas que hablan) y luego Niall entra al cuarto riéndose y finge que no ha pasado nada y siguen con sus vidas.

Harry realmente siente como que algo tira de él hacia querer saber más sobre Louis, pero él es tímido y un desastre hablando cuando se trata sobre hablar con chicos. Y más si son chicos extremadamente populares y guapos, porque, enserio, ¿qué chico atractivo y fiestero de último año se fijaría en un chico que sólo estudia?.

-Entonces, ¿taxi para siete?.

Liam está agarrando la mano de una chica con piernas de infarto, últimamente andan juntos. Harry sigue sentando en el sofá cuando Louis entra al salón, y este levanta la mitada hacia su cabello. Le observa con ojos grandes, está sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tira del pelo de Niall haciendo que este se queje de una manera adorable y se tenga que pasar la mano por su quiff. Harry mira con detalle sus pantalones negros ajustadísimos, remangados hasta algo más arriba de sus tobillos, calcetines con dibujitos de naves espaciales, y se da cuenta que Louis tiene un trasero realmente bueno. Su camisa es blanca con garabatos diminutos azules bajo su chaqueta denim azul, y su cabello tiene un quiff.

Por un momento Harry siente que su respiración se detiene y luego su pulso vuelve con demasiada fuerza, demasiada sangre, demasiado todo.

Y cuando por fin Louis deja de hablar con todos esos amigos, llega Niall y empieza a hacer unos pasos de baile graciosos, y Louis lo sigue, posa sus ojos en él y sonríe.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?.-pregunta con una risa que él quiere no olvidar mientras siguen bailando divertidos.

-¡Vamos!.-alguien grita, y no puede siquiera responder algo a Louis, porque ya está saliendo por la puerta echándose encima de Liam.

Irían al cine, Niall estaba sentado al lado de Zayn y estaban susurrando cosas y luego habían algún sonrojo por parte del rubio, y unas risas, es entonces cuando Louis se da cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos?.-pregunta algo ofendido ante la obviedad.

Zayn está en el asiento de la puerta, al lado suya va Niall y luego está Louis y Sophia. Liam se ha sentado con Harry y están mirando divertidos todo lo que ocurre. Bueno, todos miran a Niall quedarse rojo y Zayn rascarse la nuca.

-Ehr...no estamos hablando mal sobre ti, Louis.-Niall asiente con los labios sellados en una línea recta.

El castaño levanta una ceja.

-Sólo estoy bromeando, hombre.-Zayn ríe, pero la mirada de Louis sigue siendo la misma.

-Ya lo descubriré yo, ya.-advierte, y Niall sonríe, recostado en el hombro de Zayn.

Louis se pasa el camino entero diciendo a Sophia lo mucho que quiere ver esa película y que lo más probable es que ya no haya ninguna sección esta tarde. Probablemente verán una película que todos quieran ver, y de verdad que ha querido ver esa película desde hace semanas, y le habla a todos de lo genial que es.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es genial si no la has visto?.-Sophia suelta una carcajada.

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo sé!-dice con entusiasmo-. Seguramente acabe bien y todos sean felices y...¡oh, jesús!. Necesito verla hoy.-hace un puchero.

-Seguro que la vemos.

Y Sophia acaba teniendo razón.

Él está explotando por dentro, va a ver esa película y ooooh, Zayn le ha comprado palomitas extra grandes. Bueno a Niall también pero él está feliz con eso.

-Te lo dije.-ella le da un toquecito en el hombro, él sonríe y se sienta al lado de Zayn, y Liam a su lado.

Niall hace un puchero al estar tan alejado de Zayn, pero se sienta con Sophia y Harry de todas maneras.

A medida que la película va a avanzando Louis siente que va a explotar, la película es tan genial como se ha imaginado y Zayn está aburrido, no es nada nuevo, a Zayn no le gustan este tipo de películas. El caso es que necesitaba ir al baño y le deja sus palomitas a Zayn.

Cuando vuelve pide disculpas a las personas por taparles las vistas, entonces, Niall está sentado en su asiento.

Con sus palomitas enormes.

-¿Que narices haces comiendo mis palomitas?-le chilla, algunas personas sueltan _shhhhh_ , él rueda los ojos-. Vuelve a tu sitio.

-Hey, puedes sentarte allí-Zayn se encoje de hombros-. Vamos, es sólo un sitio.

-Es mi sitio-reclama-, ¡dame eso!-otros _shhhh_ -. ¡Niall, dame mis palomitas!-tira de ellas y el brazo del rubio-. ¡Fuera!.

-¡Louis! ¡Para!.-él se agarra a Zayn, y Zayn tira de él.

Louis lo suelta y se golpea con el reposamanos. ¡Increíble!.

-¡Siéntate ya!.-le grita un hombre.

-¡Shhhhhhh!.

-¡Iros al demonio!.-no se molesta en susurrar, y deja caer sus palomitas.

 _Increíble, esto es increíble, ¡maldito Niall! ¡Maldito Zayn!_ , camina adonde era el lugar de Niall y se sienta de brazos cruzados.

Las personas murmuran y lo obsevan con mala cara.

-¡Shhhh!.-es él el que manda callar ahora.

Sophia se gira y deja de estar recostada en Liam para hablar con él, Louis sigue enfadando, mirando a la pantalla sin entender la escena de la película.

_Ahora desearía realmente no estar aquí._

-Vamos, disfruta de tu peli.

Él medio sonrió, entonces alguien lo apunta con una luz.

-Disculpe-habla un hombre-, va a tener que mantenerse quieto, y tener que recoger esas palomitas.

-No eran mías.

-Usted las lanzó. Y si no las recoge tendré que echarlo.

-Pero eso...-Sophia intentó decir algo.

-No las lancé.

-¡Ssshhhhhhhh!.

Louis suspira fuertemente, y se levanta con fuerza.

-Disculpe, pero tiene que recoger las...

-¡No son mis malditas palomitas!.-chilla, y baja las escaleras dejando al hombre solo.

Harry mira como Louis baja por las escaleras apresurado y con sus puños cerrados fuertemente. En cambio las palmas de sus manos están fuertemente apretadas en los reposamanos y está la duda de quedarse ahí, o, levantarse e ir con Louis Tomlinson.

Y una sonrísa se dibuja de inmediato y baja las escaleras a tropezones, la puerta está a punto de cerrarase, puedo ver que Louis está con una mano en su rostro, él empuja la puerta y la luz le ciega por unos segundos.

-¡Aaaauch!.-grita.

-¡Lo siento!.-se disculpa, intentando hacer algo con sus manos, pero no sabe el qué.

-Me has dado con la puerta en la cabeza....-furfuña, tiene los ojos apretados.

-¿Estás bien?. Lo siento, yo...yo no quería-, ¿estás bien?.

Louis sonríe diminutamente ante lo tonto que es ese chico tan lindo.

-No importa..., ¿por qué saliste?.-se quita las manos de su rostro.

-Porque saliste tú.

Él levanta una ceja.

-¿Y...?. Oh, Dios, regresa y mira la película, has pagado para verla. No tenías porque salir.

-Tú también pagaste para ver la película.- _y escuché como chillabas que amabas esa película y que estabas loco por verla._

-Pero a ti no te echaron por ser un imbécil.-ríe.

-Pero quería salir, sin embargo.

Louis sonríe un poquito más, Harry sonríe de vuelta, y-, es _encantador_.

-Diría que es culpa de Niall y Zayn...esos idiotas, pero, duh, fui yo...

-¿Tienen algo ellos dos?.-Harry pregunta, Louis entrecierra los ojos.

-Pienso averiguarlo, pero-suspira-, creo que no. No creo que estén juntos.

Harry asiente.

-Y...¿qué vas a hacer?.

Louis mira a su alrededor. Tiene dinero para volver a la universidad en taxi y cenará algo rápido que prepare. Y verá la película en su laptop, seguramente ya esté ilegalmente en internet.

-Volver a casa. Oye-sus labios se vuelven una línea semi recta-, siento que hayas salido por mi culpa...Entra y diviértete. Nos vemos, Harry.-sonríe.

Y comienza a caminar, Harry se queda con las palabras amontonadas en su garganta, sus manos están sudando y-, ooooh.

-¡Espera!-corre hasta él-. ¡Espera!. Podemos...podemos ver la película juntos-dice, Louis sonríe-, u otra peli. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa. Ya sabes, para...para pasar el rato.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?.-él niega con la cabeza.

Louis quiere sonreír enormemente pero se contiene, mirando hacia cualquier lugar. Oooh, los labios de Harry, lindos, rojos, ¡preciosamente lindos!. ¿Eso eran hoyuelos?. Dios. Que preciosidad. Sus ojos.....verdes. Verdes. Ver-des. Y su cuello. Oh. Su mandíbula. Su mandíbula, ¡jesús!. Su camisa es linda, tiene sentido de la moda.

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de mirarle de vuelta a los ojos.

-Podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos. Si quieres.

Él asintió. Asintió de nuevo y los dos sonrieron.

-¿Podemos ir en autobús?.-Louis sugiere, Harry se encoje de hombros.

Salen del centro comercial hasta la parada del bus, y, él autobús ya está ahí.

-¡Corre!.-grita Louis, y se adelanta bastante rápido, soltando carcajadas cuando Harry tira de su mano y lo arrastra hasta el transporte público.

Su mano estaba cálidas y suave. Era cálida y suave. Era enorme. También.

Ambos suben agotados los escalones y dan las monedas a la conductora que los mira con ojos extraños.

Louis ríe y se va balanceando hasta un lugar del fondo. Se sienta en el lado de la ventana y cuando Harry se sienta a su lado no es como si recordara que no está viendo la película que quería ver. Olvida que quiere ver esa película.

No quería regresar en lo absoluto a esa sala de gente molesta y amigos que seguramente se besen en secreto.

Era divertido correr tras un autobús.

Empieza a chispear cuando a penas pasan dos minutos de estar dentro del bus. Louis tiene las manos heladas y el autobús está medio vacío, mira al par de personas distribuidas por el transporte y entonces mira Harry quien está haciendo lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿vives con Niall?.-no sabe sinceramente qué preguntar, pero quiere saber sobre el chico encantador que está a su lado y no se quedó en el cine como los demás.

-Si, vivimos con otro chico también-dice-, Ni y yo estamos en las mismas cases.

-Cool, Niall como compañero de clases debe de ser genial.

Harry ríe. -Bueno, al menos me mantiene despierto-hace una pausa-. ¿Qué estudias tú?.

-Teatro y Drama.

-¿Vas a ser actor?.

Niega divertido. -Quiero ser profesor de Teatro. ¿Por qué estudias para ser abogado, de todas maneras?. ¿Te gusta?. Las leyes y esas cosas tan serias.

-Bueno-se encoge de hombros-, era lo que más fácil parecía. La verdad es que nada me llamaba la atención, y parecia corto.

-Pero no lo es...¿verdad?.

Niega lentamente. -Soy bueno estudiando, sin embargo.

Louis sonríe.

-Entonces, cuéntame algo sobre ti.-pone sus piernas cruzadas en el asiento.

-Tengo veinte años-Louis asiente-, tengo una hermana mayor-juega con sus manos-, mispadres están separados pero se llevan bien y tengo un padrastro...humm, me gustan los gatitos-Louis sonríe-. No tengo uno-hace un puchero-, mi mejor amigo es Aiden, nos conocemos desde la secundaria. Me gusta leer...

-¿Qué lees?.

-Poesía-Louis muerde su labio-. Y...no tengo programa de tv favorito pero me gusta ir al cine. ¿Qué más?-mira hacia todos los lados-. ¡Ah!, nunca he estado en una relación seria.

-¿Nunca?.

-Bueno, una vez, pero...salió mal.

-¿Qué pasó?.

-Se fue.-contesta seco.

Hay un silencio algo largo.

-Bueno-Louis se aclara la voz-, yo nunca he estado en una relación seria.-ríe.

-¿Nunca?-niega orgulloso-. ¿Y qué hay de lo demás?. Tv shows, ¿hermanos?, ¿tu mejor amigo?.

-Me gusta One Tree Hill-cuenta con emoción-, todas las películas de Marvel, ¡también las de miedo!. Tengo...humm, cinco hermanas y un hermano, ¡soy el mayor!.

-Vaya.-está asombrado.

-Mi mejor amigo es...definitivamente Liam, Zayn y Niall son mis mejores amigos. No puedo elegir, mira incluso tengo un tatuaje por ellos-muestra orgulloso su muñeca, Harry la toca, mira cuatro pájaros-. Este es Liam, el más grande-ríe-, este es Niall, el más pequeñito y este es Zayn, está casi pegado con Niall porque insistieron...¡Y este soy yo!. El pájaro más atractivo, ¿viste esas alas?.-levanta las cejas divertido.

Harry suelta una risita. -Vaya, si que son buenos amigos.

Louis asiente pesadamente. -Y tengo veintitrés años, lol.

-Que viejo.-dice con ironía.

-No digas eso, ni siquiera en broma-hace un puchero-. Quisiera no poder crecer.

-Eso es adorable.-sonríe.

-No, en realidad es apestoso porque es como si me hiciera viejo más rápido. Una auténtica mierda. Soy el más grande del grupo.

-Pensaba que sólo eras más grande que Niall, digo, eres bastante baji...No pareces viejo.

-Grosero-levanta una ceja-. No haya nada malo con mi estatura-bufa-, tú eres demasiado alto para tener veinte. No quiero verte cuando tengas mi edad.

-Gracias-rueda los ojos-. ¿Esta es la parada?.

Louis mira la ventana, están en la parada más cercana de la universidad, tienen que andar unos diez minutos para llegar.

-Me estás arrastrando a tu apartamento.-Louis murmura.

-No, jesús, ¿quieres ir al tuyo?.-Louis le mira, se ve preocupado. Ríe.

-Dios, te asustas demasiado rápido. Es broma. Tu apartamento huele mejor que el mío.

Harry se relaja (algo, almenos) y caminan hasta su apartamento pisando el asfalto mojado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.-pregunta, una vez que están dentro, Louis se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre el sofá.

-Tengo hambre.- _Niall me robó las palomitas...mmh, palomitas._

-¿Qué quieres cenar? ¿Carne, pasta, ensalada, algo en especial?.

-¿Sabes cocinar?.-lo sigue hasta la cocina, él abre los armarios mirando lo que hay.

-Claro-contesta algo extrañado, Louis sonríe-. Espera, ¿tú no?.

Louis se encoje de hombros.

-Sé fritar huevos.

Harry se lleva una mano a la boca, intenta no reírse.

-Bueno, ¿qué te apetece, entonces?.

-¡Pasta!.-chilla cojiendo un paquete de espaghettis.

Él se sienta en una de las silla que rodean la mesa, mira como Harry murmura la letra de la canción que suena en la radio.

-Eres todo un hipster, Harry lo que sea.

-Styles. Harry Styles.

-Todo un maldito hipster, incluso tu apellido es hipster.-dice abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

Harry ríe. -Tengo una camisa que pone hipster, por favor.

Louis rueda los ojos.

-Increíble.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, listo?.

-Tomlinson.-contesta orgulloso, con una sonrísa impecable.

-No tengo nada malo que decir sobre tu apellido-dice apenado-. Es perfecto.

Louis siente sus mejillas arder cuando los ojos de Harry le miran tan concentrado.

No sabe porqué demonios está en el apartamento de ese casi desconocido, para empezar. Pero se alegró tanto de estar ahí cuando Harry puso dos platos llenos en la mesa.

-Está delicioso, ¡jesús!. ¿Nunca pensaste en hacerte chef?. Yo iría cada día a tu restaurante.

-Sólo son espaghettis, Louis.-es gracioso, verlo tan feliz por ese plato tan simple y deborarse hasta el último fideo.

-¿Quieres algo de postre?.-Louis niega.

-Estoy lleno, gracias. Creo que vendré a menudo a comer, ¿te importaría?.

Niega, y ve como él se levanta a dejar su plato en el fregadero.

_Será un placer cocinar para Louis._

-Oye, deja eso-dice a Louis encendiendo el agua-, déjalo.

-Nah, me has cocinado, es lo que...

-Suelta eso.-apaga el grifo.

Louis levanta una ceja.

-Déjame lavar mi plato, Harry.-vuelve a encender el grifo.

-Louis...

-¡Ah!.-se aparta cuando un chorro moja su cuelo.

Harry suelta una carcajada.

-Te dije que...

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito!.-chilla.

-No, ha sido un...ha sido un, ¡eh! ¿Qué haces?. ¡Para, para!.-ríe y se intenta apartar cuando le echa chorros de agua.

-¡Toma eso, Styles!.-tira del grifo, que es, ¿estirable?. Se parece a una de esas cosas que Louis no sabe cómo se llaman pero están en la ducha.

-¡Estate quieto, vas a empapar...oooooh!.-empieza a reír, tira del brazo de Louis y le empapa completamente con el chorro en su cabello.

-¡Haarrryyyyy!-chilla-. ¡Dios, eres un imbécil!. ¡Suélta!.

Harry lo libera riendo, y vuelve a poner el grifo en su lugar, viendo como Louis se intenta arreglar el cabello (no lo consigue) y su camiseta está pegada a él. Suelta una risa.

-Te dije que te estaras quieto.

-¿Piensas que has ganado esta batalla de agua?-pregunta irónico-. Pobre e ingenuo, el pequeño Harry-ríe malvadamente caminando hasta el horno-, nadie gana a Louis Tomlinson en...

-Un estúpida pelea de agua-abre los ojos exageradamente al darse la vuelta y ver a Louis con la olla donde la pasta había hervido-. Louis, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso...?.

Él sonríe, y le lanza el agua (que ahora está fría) sin ningún remordimiento. Es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba.

Styles 0, Tomlinson 7493739292.

-¡Nooooo!.-grita cuando Harry empapado lo alza de las piernas a su espalda.

-Vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho, patito.-dice fingiendo enfado, Louis suelta una risa.

_¿Patito?._

-¡Basta, Harry!.-chilla, intentando dar golpes fuertes.

-Eso no funcionará.

Louis saca su cartera y empieza a lanzar billetes por todas partes. Vuelve a meter la cartera en su bolsillo trasero y da una palmada.

-Eso tampoco funcionará, ¡heeeey!.-frunce el ceño cuando ve todo su dinero esparcido.

-¿Estás seguro?.-levanta las cejas.

-Inocente e ingenuo patito.

Harry vuelve a dar la vuelta, Louis choca contra la puerta del baño.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Bruto!-mira la bañera con miedo-. ¿Harry, qué vas a hacer?.

-Darte un baño.

-No.

-Sí.

-Oye, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Le cae un espaghetti del cabello de Harry en la cara.

 _Vale, tal vez si, pero esto.._.traga fuerte.

Harry enciende el agua, sin soltar a Louis quien se ha rendido y está lánguido en sus brazos.

-Mira, te propongo un trato-habla-, si no me metes en la bañera, prometo que...

-No te voy a soltar.

-¡Ayudaaaaa! ¡Socorrooo! ¡Me haaan...nhsnshsn!.-la mano enorme de Harry tapa su boca, le da la vuelta con un brazo, Louis queda enroscado en la cintura del menor.

-Shh-ríe-. Es una buena venganza, no grites.

El aparta su mano y Louis hace un puchero.

-Por favor...

Harry mira al espejo, Louis está en él, se ven bien. Y su antebrazo está en el enorme y majestuoso trasero de Louis, no era su intención, pero ya...

-Haré una foto de este momento tan importante.-se saca el móvil.

-¿El momento en el que hiciste que el rey de las peleas de agua perdiera su dignidad?.-pregunta sin ganas.

Harry ríe. -Vamos, pon cara de malo.

Así que se toman unas quince fotos, en las primeras Louis enseña el dedo corazón, pero luego guiña un ojo, en otra hace cara de patito y en otra levanta una ceja seductoramente y la favorita de Harry sin dudas es una que sale algo borrosa y Louis está cabeza abajo soriendo y su cabello está despeinado y está lago sonrojado.

La favorita de Louis es en la que enseña su dedo del medio.

Nah, le encanta la que se abraza a Harry y finge que no le van a tirar a una bañera de agua helada.

-¡Se acabó lo bueno!.-deja su teléfono en la encimera y es como si la música imaginaria de hacerse fotos para Louis se apagara, y empezara una de películas de terror.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no!.-chilla, en cuando Harry se acerca a la bañera y lo suelta sin importarle nada.

Suelta un grito tan agudo que Harry ríe histéricamente.

-Te lo mereces.

Louis rueda los ojos y finge tiritar. Se intenta arreglar el cabello y se sienta.

-Ayudame, por fa.-le tiende la mano, Harry la agarra y, ¡bum!.

Traición por todas partes.

Acaba en el agua con él.

-¡Noooo!.-grita, Louis ríe orgulloso.

-¡Te pillé!.

-Patito tiene frío.-hace un puchero, está tiritando y sus brazos están sobre sus hombros.

Entonces, la cartera de Harry sale flotando.

Louis intenta reprimir una risa.

-¡Mi cartera, Louis!.-grita, y él la recoge.

-Tranquilo, tu dinero está por todo el salón.

Harry rueda los ojos. Louis saca su carnet se identidad.

-¡¿Te llamas Harry Edward Styles?!.

-Si, ¿por?.

Louis parece estallar de risa.

-No puedes simplemente llamarte así. Edward es nombre de vampiro.

-Oh, vamos, cállate-lanza su cartera al suelo-. ¿Acaso tienes un segundo nombre mejor?.

-William.

-Jesús, no puedo decir nunca nada.

Louis sonríe orgulloso.

Están sentados en una punta de la bañera, entonces Louis deja de jugar con el agua y Harry apaga el grifo.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje en el pecho?.-pregunta acercándose al menor.

Asiente, y enseña sus pájaros.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje en las clavículas?.-pregunta emocionado.

Louis asiente, y le enseña su tatuaje favorito.

-No tienes sentido, tú tatuaje es una basura.-Louis ríe.

-Lo sé-se encoje de hombros-, son bastante raros.

Mira sus brazos y es...como ooooh.

-Tengo frío, genio.

Harry alcanza una toalla y los dos salen del baño empapados. Y luego ayuda a recoger los billetes que lanzó, y ayuda a secar todo lo que mojaron.

-Tengo que irme-dice y le entrega la toalla, agarra su chaqueta-. Ha sido genial, gracias.

Harry sólo sonríe.

♡

Louis observa sus vans soltar agua en la alfombra de la puerta de la entrada de su apartamento. Los chicos están en el salón y lo miran curiosos.

-¿Dónde fuiste?.-Zayn pregunta.

-Te perdiste la película-Liam dice apenado-, creo que te hubiera gustado el final.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

-Estuve con Harry.


	3. Compi-pedo y 4:16 am

Era dieciocho de diciembre, las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado hace unos días. Nadie había tocado los libros, nadie había empezado los ensayos ni habían salido de la cama antes de las diez de la mañana.

En el apartamento de Louis, como en mucho de los demás apartamentos, estaban cerrando sus maletas para pasar unos días en casa y en familia. Los pocos que se quedaban aún en vacaciones eran los que tenían a su familia demasiado lejos o los que preferían ir de fiesta en navidad.

Por mucho que a Louis le gustara la idea de ir de fiesta el veinticuatro, por ser su cumpleaños, además, iría a su casa y pasaría unos días con su madre y sus hermanas.

Habían decidido hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños ese mismo día, ya que mañana todos estarían en las estaciones de tren con demasiado dolor de cabeza por todo lo que habían bebido.

Louis intentaba no pensar mucho en lo poco que faltaba para que él tuviera veintitrés, era cuestión de días y no le agradaba para nada. A lo largo del día, sus amigos fueron entregando sus regalos, cuando ya era por la tarde, todos salieron al supermercado a comprar bebidas y algo de comer. Es como una tradición; cuando alguien cumple años van a su casa y cocinan, se sientan en la mesa y bromean y se ponen sentimentales y estúpidos sobre cómo eran hace un año.

Y cuando ya era de noche, todo el mundo estaba bien peinado y oliendo como no olían por la mañana.

Louis entrecierra los ojos. -¿A quién esperas?.

-A Niall-Zayn conesta, rueda los ojos al ver la expresión de su amigo-. Eres un...bah, es tu cumpleaños, ¡eres maravilloso!.

-Vete a la mierda.

Louis está bebiendo un redbull y mirando la televisión vagamente mientras Niall llega, también llega Josh, un chico de teatro, Jade una amiga de Liam y unas cuantas personas que Louis considera cercanos.

-¿Deberíamos pedir los taxis?.

Ellos toman chupitos antes de bajar y hacer un largo recorrido en taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad. Está medio chispeando cuando llegan a la esquina de la discoteca a la que se van a meter, las chicas corren en tacones intentando que sus peinados se mantengan. Louis sabe que iba a ser una noche increíble.

Al principio todos piden más bebidas y se mantienen sentados en el lugar donde reservaron, pero luego la música empieza a ser buena y están algo bebidos; es un desmadre total. Hay gente que conoce a Louis y cree que es su cumpleaños de verdad, y es divertido que digan "felicidades" y lo abracen o besen y luego él o alguien les conteste "no es hoy, pero me quedo con el dinero".

Porque, sí, la gente está tan borracha que regala dinero y Louis no puede estar más contento. Y borracho, también está muy borracho, nadie le impide beber porque todos están demasiados ocupados bebiendo y siendo unos desastres.

Las personas de años inferiores mira al grupo de Louis y piensan que son absolutamente increíbles. Ellos están bien con eso. ¿Quién no sabe que son los mejores amigos y que tienen la espalda los unos de los otros?.

Los bailes de Louis son un desastre porque su bebida ha manchado su rodilla, pero no importa mucho, no se preocupa de no quemar las extensiones de alguien con su cigarrillo, sólo salta sobre sus pies y grita mal la letra de la canción que esté sonando.

Total, sabe Jade está ahí. Sabe que alguien siempre está a su lado.

Son casi las tres cuando Niall acaba de vomitar en los zapatos de una chica, y decide que tiene que volver a casa. Louis está pidiendo otra copa, cuando lo ve en una esquina.

-¡Tomaa!.-le acerca el vaso.

-No, Louis-tiene una mueca de asco-. Tengo que irme, una chica casi me pega por potarle encima.

Louis suelta una risa. -Vale.-y se bebe la copa que era para Niall.

-Cuidate y llega a casa bien.-Louis asiente, aunque no está muy en sí.

-¿Vas a ir andando?.-pregunta, un poco confundido.

-No, voy a esperar a que Aiden me recoja.

-Te acompaño.-le sigue hasta la salida, ambos se sientan en la acera, Louis enciende un cigarrillo y se arrepiente de no haber agarrado su chaqueta.

-Vuelve dentro, Lou-le dice-, él vendra dentro de poco...

-Nah, quiero fumar en paz.-balbucea.

Cuando el coche de Aiden aparca mal en la acera, las manos de Louis están sujetando a Niall (malamente) y riéndose porque está vomitando en medio de la calle.

-¡Míralo como está!.-y ese debe de ser Andy, piensa Louis, viendo al chico en pantalones chandal y con sudadera grande.

-Mira Niall, tu amigo Andy ya viene a por ti. No le vomites.-suelta una risa.

-Es Aiden, tonto.-se ríe, y se pone de pie.

-Hola.-le saluda estúpidamente.

-Hey, felicidades.

-No es su cumpleaños, es un estafador.-murmura Niall yendo al coche.

-¿Está todo bien?.-entonces sus ojos se fijan en el chico de cabello rizado con tupé, está entero de negro y con el frío que hace sale humo de su boca.

-¡Harry!.-Louis casi chilla, y él se sorprende porque, ¿Louis Tomlinson se acuerda de él?.

-Hey-lo abraza de vuelta algo extrañado-. Feliz no cumpleaños.

-Gracias.-sonríe, sin soltarle.

-Vamos, Harry.-Aiden dice desde el coche.

-Pasalo bien, Lou...

-¿Puedes quedarte?-pregunta-. En mi fiesta, vamos a divertirnos.

Harry mira a sus ojos azules algo rojos y está tan risueño, sabe que esto sólo está pasando porque está demasiado borracho.

-Creo que debería irme...estás con tus amigos.

-Tú eres mi amigo también-dice molesto-. Por favor...

Harry susupira, mira a Aiden y asiente, en cuanto el coche se va, él intenta deshacerse del abrazo.

Pero Louis no se aparta.

-Tienes que soltarme si quieres entrar ahí.-divertido, acaricia su brazo.

-Es que hace mucho frío.

Mira su camisa negra, ¿Louis acaso estaba loco?. Fuera hacían menos de ocho grados, todo estaba lleno de nieve y el con una camisa.

-Te dejo mi chaqueta, vamos.-sin soltarle se la quita y envuelve a Louis en ella.

-Gracias.-dice con una expresión divertida y adorable.

Cuando entran Louis deja la chaqueta en su mesa y arrastra a Harry a la barra. Se toma dos chupitos seguidos.

-Vamos, bebe.-dice, cuando Harry no toca si quiera su vaso.

-No me gusta mucho beber...

-¡Vamos, no seas un chico bueno!.-rueda los ojos, agarra su mojito.

-Tómatelo todo de un trago y vamos a bailar.-y consiguió que la garganta de Harry ardiera por ese chupito de tequila, se contuvo para no vomitar, realmente.

Y resulta que Harry no bailaba demasiado, así que Louis tuvo que prácticamente obligarle a tragar todo lo que se pusiera por delante. Consiguió que se moviera libremente, al menos.

-¡Este es Harry!.-chilla a Jade.

-¡Hola Harry!.

-¡Heeeey!.-él ya no tenía que ser obligado a beber.

Louis encontró a alguien que bebía tanto como él. Se reían de todo y de nada y sus vistas estaban borrosas, entonces Harry corre hacia lo que cree que es el baño, y afortunadamente llega a vomitar al inodoro.

-Ya estoy bien, sigamos bebiendo.-consigue hablar.

Bebieron más, mucho más, y bailaron tanto que no sentían sus piernas, estaba siendo tan divertido como Louis quería que fuera. Entonces el sueño lo invadió. Se quedó dormido en el sofá con la chaqueta de Harry cuando este iba a por más bebida.

-¿Louis?-sorbe de la pajita-. ¿Estás despierto o muerto?.

-No, pero casi.-murmura riendo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos volver?.-y al no conseguir respuesta del castaño llamó a la que se llamaba Jade y esta llamó a Liam y a los demás chicos.

En menos de veinte minutos estaban dentro de un taxi. Louis estaba balbucenado cosas mientras Harry hablaba sin sentido común.

-Eres mi compi-pedo.-ríe con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Compi-pedo?-pregunta extrañado-. ¿Te has tirado un pedo y no me he dado cuenta o algo?.

Louis suelta una larga risa.

-Idiota. Eres mi compi-pedo, hemos bebido tanto que creo que mañana perderé el tren hasta casa.

-Aaaah. Vas a casa. Ooooh.

-Casa, casa, casa. ¿Por qué la llamarás así?. Caaaa-sa.

-Louis, Louis, Louis. Loooooouis.-ríe.

Caminan por la residencia, Jade es la primera que llega a casa con sus zapatos en mano, entonces Harry se detiene frente su apartamento y saca las llaves.

-¿Te vas ya?.

-Bueno, me quedo. En realidad.

-Me quedo. También.-Louis se acuesta sobre la pared.

-Vamos, Louis, camina.-Zayn tira de su brazo.

-¡No!-chilla-. Dormiré aquí.

-Perderás tu tren, idiota.

Él niega un par de veces y se adentra en el apartamento de Harry.

-Si lo pierdes soporta tú solo la soledad de casa.-ignora a Zayn y tira su chaqueta en alguna parte del cuarto de Harry, se tira a su cama.

Harry está demasiado ocupado vomitando en el inodoro. No bebía así desde-, oh, desde nunca. Se lava los dientes vagamente y cuando va a acostarse tiene que apartar un poco a Louis para cubrirse con el edredón.

-¿Compi-pedo?.-pregunta tocando su cara, algo asustado.

-Sí. Sólo soy yo, patito.-responde, y Louis se acerca quedando abrazado a él.

♡

Cuando Harry se despierta no hay nadie en su cama, no hay rastro de Louis. Se ha ido. Se ha ido, y se alegra de que no haya perdido el tren, pero tal vez se había hecho ilusiones de poder despertar al lado de un chico como él.

Mientras se siente como el peor ser humano del mundo vomitando en el inodoro de nuevo, empieza a pensar que un chico como Louis no estaría con él, de todas formas.

Louis tiene amigos populares, de todas formas. Louis está en último año, de todas formas, él se acuesta con muchos chicos de todas formas, él seguramente esté demasiado ocupado con su genial vida, de todas formas.

Cuando decide volver a la cama, se encuentra terribemente mareado y su estómago era como algo que ardía, su cabeza daba vueltas y punzadas como dardos afilados. Era un asco. Beber era un asco.

¿Cómo podía Louis soportar esto cada fin de semana?.

Cuando se vuelve a despertar ya son las cuatro de la tarde, decide darse una ducha porque su tren sale a las seis y realmente no quiere quedarse en la universidad toda las vacaciones.

Se viste propiamente y sale a la cocina a por algo de comida, Niall ya se ha ido y en la nevera hay una nota escrita diciendo que volvera el veintinueve. Demasido tiempo, pero está bien. Y Aiden tiene a su hermano, Nick, quien vive en la ciudad así que supone que Aiden no va a irse lejos.

Cuando va a por su maleta y su bolsa, se encuentra con la chaqueta de Louis. Sonríe y llama a un taxi.

♡

Louis pasa los días saludando a familiares y jugando con sus hermanas pequeñas, ayuda a su madre a cocinar, más bien se mantiene bromeando con Charlotte en la cocina y observando como su madre hace todo.

Es divertido estar en casa, les cuenta lo bien que va en la uni, y lo genial que son sus amigos, escucha historias y cuando se despierta el veinticuatro, sabe que ya no hay más días que contar. Ya tiene veintitrés.

Su madre llena de besos todo su rostro y, él, infantilmente murmura un "mamá...", pero está bien con eso. No ha cambiado en muchos años.

Su regalo es un laptop nuevo, a pesar de que no haya informado a ningún familiar que el suyo estaba algo roto. ¿Cómo sabría si quiera su madre que necesitaba uno nuevo?. Como fuera, estaba más feliz con eso, sus hermanas le han regalado un par de camisas, y luego está Dan, el prometido de su madre, quien le da un sobre con doscientas libras y él intenta rechazar tanto pero acaba quedándoselas, es un regalo, al fin de cuentas.

Va de compras navideñas con su madre, están comprando las cosas que faltan para la cena y algunas cosas para Felicité, está siendo algo aburrido, él ya tiene todos los regalos desde hace días, se pasa la mañana contestando mensajes de "feliz cumpleaños".

 **Número desconocido:** adivina quién tiene tu chaqueta :)

 **Louis:** quien eres???

 **Número desconocido:** patito!

Él sonríe enormemente, soltando las bolsas a sus pies y apoyándose en la pared de la tienda.

 **Louis:** Hola, tú :)

 **Compi-pedo:** feliz cumpleaños, cómo estás?

 **Louis:** Gracias, bien, tú? Cómo tienes mi número???

 **Compi-pedo:** bien, niall es mi amigo, recuerdas?

 **Louis:** Entonces, cómo van tus vacaciones compipdos? xxx

Harry ríe al otro lado de la pantalla, Louis escribe así por mensajes, ayudando a su madre a hacer pastel. A decir verdad todo es un poco aburrido. Sus padres siempre con algo que hacer, su hermana pregunta por todo y cuenta cosas tan divertidas. Y luego está, Harry, el chico bueno con buenas notas y casi sin cosas que contar, sólo quiere dormir.

 **Compi-pedo:** todo es muy interesante... las tuyas?

 **Louis:** estoy de compras con las damas. llevame de aquí y te pagó medio centabo.

 **Compi-pedo:** ooooh, tan aburrido es?

 **Louis:** demasiado

 **Louis:** tal vez

 **Compi-pedo:** si te sirve de ayuda para el aburrimiento, intenté cocinar y ahora el horno sólo calienta por arriba

 **Louis:** eso no ayudó

 **Louis:** para nada, de hecho

 **Compi-pedo:** :(

 **Louis:** fto pne :p

 **Compi-pedo:** imagen

Louis abre los ojos con sorpresa.

Hay una foto, pero, es sólo el dedo (enorme) del medio de Harry.

 **Louis:** cuidate, idiota :)

 **Compi-pedo:** igual, patito x

♡

Pasan un año nuevo helado en una fiesta en un apartamento de alguien que tal vez no conocen. Todos tienen regalos para todos y entonces-, simplemente las clases vuelven a empezar. Todo es aburrido y no es como si los profesores se cansaran de hacerlos sentir cansados.

En casa todo es genial porque los años anteriores Louis y Liam solían pelear por culpa de Louis y su vagancia y su suciedad, se quejaba durante horas, pero ahora es como si lo hubieran corrompido y Liam fuese todo un desastre también. Louis pasa tardes vagas haciendo ensayos y besando a chicos bastantes atractivos.

Se pregunta porqué Harry ya no le escribe mensajes.

O porqué demonios ni siquiera lo ve cuando va su apartamento con la excusa de ver a Niall.

Louis realmente odia eso, no ver a alguien tan agradable como Harry, y quiere recuperar su chaqueta favorita.

Y entonces-, pasa. Simplemente pasa. Pasa porque Louis realmente quiere que pase, y sonríe notablemente. Pasa como pasó que casualmente le regalaran la camisa que él quería, pasa como cuando se encontró el dinero justo que necesitaba para un libro nuevo. Pasa como cuando Louis quiere besar a un chico lindo y este acaba en su cama.

Pasa como la cantidad de cosas que Louis realmente quiere y acaban pasando. Harry está en su puerta con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hey.-saluda, y él sólo abre la puerta dejándole pasar.

-¿Hey? ¿Desapareces durante casi un mes y dices hey?-él finge estar molesto-. Te odio Harry Styles, apestas.

-Gracias, aunque no ha pasado un mes...-niega divertido-. Traje tu chaqueta, patito.

Louis la agarra mordiéndose el labio.

-Gracias-murmura-, ¿cómo has estado?.-¿has estado jodidamente bien no mandándome mensajes? ¿Te has divertido con tus putas?.

-Bien, terminé de ver la película que querías ver-silencio incómodo-. ¿Cómo has estado tú?.

-Bien.-contesta cortante, silencio incómodo.

-¿Muchos chicos?.-pregunta divertido.

-Demasiados.

-Eso es...uh, genial.-sabe que algo está mal con Louis. Deja de sonreír.

-Oye Harry...

-¡Hey, Harry!.-Zayn lo saluda como si le conociera de toda la vida, Louis observa asombrado la escena.

_¿Qué demonios?. ¿Zayn?._

-¿Os conocéis, acaso?.-bufa.

-Claro, es compañero de Nial...-Zayn murmura, luego se vuelve incómodo-. Oye, tengo que irme. Adiós. Hasta luego.

-¿De qué lo conoces?.-pregunta ofendido.

-Bueno, lo conozco por Niall.-se encoje de hombros.

-¿Acaso él va a vuestro apartamento?.

-Claro.

Abre los ojos, más ofendido aún.

-O sea que pasáis tiempo juntos-Harry asiente-. Mucho tiempo juntos, que sois amigos.

-Se puede decir.

¿Harry había estado muy ocupado con Niall y Zayn (y su asquerosa relación extraña) que no había tenido tiempo para Louis?. ¿En eso es en lo que había estado jodidamente ocupado?.

Se sentía ofendido. Y no sabía si quiera porqué. Tenía ganas de correrlo a patadas de su casa y gritarle que se fuera a tener diversión siendo la tercera rueda de Niall y Zayn, ¡porque ellos seguramente habían tenido sexo!.

Y quería preguntarle porqué demonios se veía tan lindo e inocente.

-¿Querías decirme algo?.-pregunta finalmente.

-No. Bueno.., si... Duh, es que, había estado pensando y... no terminé de ver la película, como esa noche dijiste que podíamos ver películas en el laptop-suspira-. No sé porqué pero he pensado en ver esa película contigo y probablmente... Tengo un laptop nuevo, ¿sabes?.

Harry ríe. -Claro que me gustaría verla contigo, patito.

Y todos los malos sentimientos se esfumaron. Porque Louis realmente quería volver a pasar tiempo con el idiota de Harry Styles.

Louis estaba descalzo cuando sube a su cama con el bowl de palomitas y Harry trata de no derramar su cocacola cuando la cama bota.

-Casi me atraganto.-tose.

-Qué pena.-sonríe con maldad.

Él golpea suavemente su hombro.

Entonces la película empieza y ellos están tumbados en la cama de Louis, sus mantas son azules oscuras, a diferencia de las de Harry, todo es blanco.

-Esa es la parte en la que me echaron por ser un capullo.-ríe.

Louis huele bien. Y aunque esté despeinado está lindo. Aunque aveces Louis fuera demasiado sarcástico y sus ojeras estuvieran demasiado marcadas: Louis era insanamente hermoso.

La película es justo como Louis quería que fuera. Cuando Liam llega a casa y prepara algo de comer se queda algo extrañado porque, ¡es Louis!. Es Louis, y está en la cama con un chico viendo una película y no haciendo nada sexual. Logran no hacerlo sentir incómodo y acaban cenando todos juntos, cuentan cosas estúpidas y se conocen algo más. Un poco mejor.

♡

Esa es la semana en la que Louis aprueva dos exámenes sin estudiar porque realmente no quiere suspender pero tampoco estudiar. Y pilló a Zayn y a Niall magrándose en el porche de una discoteca y quiso enfadarse porque sería un mal, pésimo amigo, así que no dijo nada malo al respecto (a pesar de que se sentía terriblemente traicionado porque no le contaron nada).

Esa fueron las semanas en la que Liam soltaba comentarios como "al final acabaréis casados", "¿habéis tenido sexo ya?" y "Louis realmente está enamorado de ti, y de tu asombrosa manera de cocinar", cada vez que Harry venía al apartamento (lo cual ocurría mucho) para ver películas en el laptop de Louis y comer comida basura y reír sobre estúpidas cosas cuando Louis lo observaba cocinar.

Todo era extraño y subreal, Louis no se creía que un chico tan maravilloso estuviera a su lado a las cuatro de la mañana después de haber bebido como alcohólicos. Y Harry no se creía que alguien tan cool y popular de último año fuera su amigo. Porque, eran amigos, ¿verdad?.

No hacía viento. No nevaba. No llovía. Todo estaba tranquilo y Louis se sentó en el suelo recostado en los pies de su cama, mirando a la ventana abierta. Habían miles de luces encendidas, no se podían ver las estrellas a penas, pensó que era asqueroso.

Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Cuando era pequeño mis hermanas me hacían sentir como si fuera alguien bueno.-sonríe tristemente.

-¿Por?.-Harry acababa de vomitar en el baño de Louis.

-Nunca fui alguien responsable, joder. Pero sé cuidar de ellas.-encendió un cigarrillo

-Lo sé. Cuidas muy bien de las personas que amas.-susurra, y se recuesta en su hombro.

Tal vez Louis realmente quisiera enamorarse de alguien como Harry. Tal vez sólo quería enamorarse, o estaba enamorado de la idea de enamorarse. Como fuera, lo intentó con todas sus ganas y no pareció suficiente.

Pero quizá todo lo que necesitaba era eso; una persona que le aguantaba cuando estuviera demasiado borracho y se sentara a las cuatro y dieciséis de la mañana a hablar sobre sus recuerdos de la infacia y más profundos miedos.


	4. It was worth it y ¿Juntos?

Harry le contó que tenía miedo de despertarse en medio de la noche y que no hubiera nadie en casa.

Louis se rió de eso y luego se fueron a dormir.

Era gracioso, porque él nunca se preguntó porqué realmente deseaba que Harry lo abrazara cuando durmieran, y tampoco se preguntó cómo era posible que lo acabara abrazando.

♡

Estaban borrachos. De nuevo. ¡Pero esta vez era diferente!.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Harry.-Niall dijo esa tarde y lucía como extrañado.

Louis siguió caminando hasta casi chocar con la puerta. Eran una maldita piña. Todos se llevaban bien y se amaban y eran una jodida piña.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?.-Harry pregunta sonriendo.

Lo siguiente que Louis recuerda es un dolor lindo en su muñeca, en la piel tan fina de su muñeca. Y luego sonreír como un estúpido porque Harry era el quinto pájaro de su muñeca.

El que volaba al lado de Louis.

-Yo quiero uno, también.-dice enfadado.

El hombre estaba un poco harto de chicos borrachos pidiendo que le tatuaran cosas tan absurdas, hubiese tatuado a Harry, pero Louis no le dejó. "Eres un bebé" le gritó, y discutieron estando borrachos pero luego Harry casi llora en el taxi y Louis lo abraza y dice que lo siente. Su muñeca aún duele.

Todo se arregla cuando llegan a casa de Harry. A Louis especialmente le encanta dormir en casa de Harry porque sus sábanas huelen bien y son frescas y limpias y es algo más bonita que su cuarto. Odia un poquito a Harry por ser muy limpio y ordenado y tener un cuarto mejor que él, en el fondo.

-Louis, aléjate más-gruñe-, puedo sentir tu tercera pierna en mi espalda.

-Lo siento, vas a tener que soportarme todo tu vida.

♡

Acababan de llegar al campus, habían ido al cine, hacía algo de fresco apesar de que casi era primavera. Harry observó a Niall; llevaba la chaqueta de Zayn y ambos estaban sujetando sus manos, él hizo una mueca mirando a Louis, quien estaba tontamente riéndose y no parecía tener frío en lo absoluto y él no podía simplemente obligarle a llevar su chaqueta y agarrar su mano.

_¿Era normal? ¿Querer mimar tanto a tu mejor amigo? ¿Era normal, querer tanto a tu mejor amigo?._

♡

No es hasta poco antes de las vacaciones de primavera cuando Harry se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Louis.

Se fija en que cuando hace cualquier plan con él, nada es normal (porque es con Louis) y porque su estómago siempre está como ardiendo y su pulso va a mil por hora. También porque mira demasiado sus ojos, o su cabello, o su nariz o sus labios, ¡o cualquier parte de Louis!. Cuando Louis habla inevitablemente acaba mirando sus labios rosados y siente la enorme necesidad de besarlos y tiene que contenerse.

Se da cuenta que quiere a Louis cuando se ve por las noches abrazándolo mientras respira tranquilamente, porque, a Louis no le afecta ni beber ni fumar. Louis es profesional en eso de ser un chico cool. Pero Harry aún sigue vomitando.

Aveces simplemente sabe que quiere a Louis cuando están todos en la mesa y lo único a lo que espera es a que él hable con su voz chillona diciendo algo genuinamete genial. Y es como... Siempre hay una pregunta rondando en su cabeza. Al igual que Louis. Louis siempre está ahí.

¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien, y es como malditamente _perfecto_ en todos los sentidos?. Y tal vez no sean perfectos para todo el mundo, pero para ti, es simplemente increíble. La forma en la que se ríe y sonríe y habla y piensa sobre algo y la forma en la que mira a todas las cosas y todas las cosas que hace, simplemente te deja impresionado.

♡

Louis nunca había tenido una semana tan horrorosa como esa. La uni le había hecho mierda, estaba cansado y al llegar a casa discutió con Zayn por algo que ni siquiera era su maldita culpa y era un viernes de mierda en el que sólo quería emborracharse y acostarse con alguien.

Pero todo empeora patéticamente cuando cada chico que se le acerca es demasiado esto o muy aquello o no tiene los labios tan lindos como Harry. Y lo peor de todo es que antes esos detalles le importaban una mierda.

Y, miserablemente y con ganas de llorar, preguntándose porqué no había pasado eso de tener un viernes decente, toca la puerta del apartamento de Harry, y Aiden le abre.

-Oh, hola Louis.

-Hey, ¿está Harry?.-pregunta con prisa.

-Si. Claro, pasa.

Él sigue a Aiden hasta la cocina y ahí está él. Lindo y bien peinado y con una camisa de cuadros roja y negra y skinny jeans rotos con sus botas marrones de terciopelo. Estaba precioso.

Pero no estaba solo.

-Hey, Lou, ¿quieres...?.

-No, no quiero-le corta-. ¿Quién es este hombre?.

-Es Nick... ¿Por qué?.

Louis quiere respirar, de verdad que quiere. Harry tiene el ceño fruncio al igual que ese tipo, y hace tan sólo medio segundo estaban riéndose y siendo tan amigos como...como si fueran mejores amigos. No. Dios, parecía su padre. No podía ser.

-Adiós, H.-bufa, caminando deprisa hasta la puerta, esquivando a Aiden e intentando no llorar. Dios, ¿estaba llorando?.

-¡Espera, Louis!.-ignora completamente aus intentos, no sabe cuál es el motivo, pero está furioso y asqueado y sólo quiere dormir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-solloza, sujeta al castaño por los hombros-. ¿Por qué estás llorando?.

-¿Qué?. Claro que no estoy llorando-silencio incómodo. Intenta no dejar de morderse el labio, joder, sabe que va a acabar llorando-. Es sólo...es sólo que he tenido un día de mierda...-susurra, y Harry ya está envolviéndole en un abrazo.

Y los recuerdos empiezan a bombardear su mente como si fuesen burbujas, la mañana en la que se levantó con una erección al lado de Harry por culpa de Harry, ¿se había tatuado un pájaro en honor a Harry, enserio?. ¿Ellos de verdad eran sólo mejores amigos?. Dios, se habían...se habían estado comportando de esa manera desde hace bastante tiempo y Louis sentía que iba a explotar si él seguía abrazándole tan fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho, patito.

Y ahí, estaba, llorando, estaba siendo un desastre, preguntándose quién demonios era ese tipo asqueroso y porqué Harry era tan hermoso y patito, esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es él?.-consigue preguntar bajito.

-Es sólo Nick-contesta-. Es el hermano mayor de Aiden.

Vuelve a respirar. O algo así.

Harry está secando sus lágrimas en medio del pasillo de uno de los apartamentos del campus, y medio sonríe.

Y en verdad, Louis nunca, nunca jamás en muchísimo tiempo, (nunca en lo absoluto quizá) estuvo tan feliz de que alguien lo mirara a sus ojos durante tanto tiempo.

No era incómodo. El silencio era agradable y estaban bien. Bien. No sabían que hacer. Tan sólo-, estaban cerca y...pasa.

Los labios del uno chocando con los del otro. Derrepente se vuelve tímido, y puede jurar que se congela, porque-, es Harry él que lo acerca tanto que quedan pegados, completamente pegados el uno al otro y es su boca la que se abre ligeramente para que puedan conectarse finalmente.

Como si hubiese valido la pena tener una semana y un día horrible. Como si hubiese valido la pena llorar. Como si hubiese valido la pena haber estado llorando hace dos minutos. Ha, definitivamente, valido la pena.

Porque siente a Harry siendo suave y lindo, su mano gentilmente sobre su espalda y la otra en su barbilla con barba de dos días corta y castaña. Harry sabe a cerezas y cosas dulces mientras que Louis al tabaco que se ha desvanecido en el camino y a café. Se mezclan, y es hermoso. Se siente hermoso y casi puede jurar que estar enamorado se siente así.

Entonces, dejan de besarse, ninguno quiere que acabe, pero ninguno dice nada.

Lo recuesta en su hombro, Louis puede sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas. Acaban de besarse. Eso estaba realmente pasando.

-Harry...-murmura, su corazón va a mil-. Creo que tengo que irme.

-Bien-dice bajito-. ¿Nos vemos mañana?-Louis asiente despacito-. Cuídate, patito.

Sonríe, aún sin despegarse de él. Y luego se va. Está temblando y con una sonrisa impecable en el rostro.

_Nos hemos besado._

Ni siquiera discute con nadie al llegar a casa. Y duerme, duerme con ilusión y felicidad y mariposas en el estómago.

Si. Definitivamente, mereció la pena.

♡

No es hasta el sábado a las seis de la mañana cuando Harry aparece tocando la puerta del cuarto Louis, ni siquiera está borracho, y no sabe quién demonios lo ha dejado pasar pero lo acepta en su cama. Y duermen juntos un poco más.

Louis cae en que lo normal que es tener a Harry por alrededor cuando está agarrando su vaso de té, todos los chicos están hablando, Ambos actuaban como lo harían cualquier mañana. No quería hacerlo más grande de lo que era. Quería no tener miedo sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, en realidad.

Ellos dos ocupan un sofá, Harry está sentado y Louis tiene su cabeza recostada en su regazo, acaricia suavemente su cabello, no miran mucho la tv porque Liam está contando una vieja historia que Louis no se molesta en escuchar. Realmente quiere meterle un calcetín a Liam y que se calle para poder abrazar y besar a Harry, Harry quien da los mejores masajes en el cabello del mundo. En cuanto Liam se va se quedan en silencio.

-Me gusta tu cabello así-su pelo pasa por entre sus dedos-. Está muy lindo.

-Mhhhm.-el ronronea.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?.-él suspira.

-¿Vamos a la ciudad? ¿Paseamos? ¿Quieres ir al cine? ¿Comer fuera?-todo sale de golpe, Harry suelta una risa-. Quiero ver películas todo el día.

Louis sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que las excusas ya no van a servir en cuanto vuelva a besar a Harry. No quiere pensarlo mucho, en realidad. Él agarra su bolsa de dulces, ositos de gomas y batidos de fresas, están mirando una película que parecía interesante. Los brazos fuertes de Harry están alrededor de su cintura, él está tumbado en su regazo, y aunque se muere de ganas de girar un poquito sus labios y besar a los de Harry, se mantiene quieto, concentrándose en que no quiere asustarle.

_Él es jodidamente lindo. Su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos y sus pintas de ser un chico bueno han desaparecido completamente tan rápido por mi culpa. Ahora Harry se ve feliz y libre y hermoso._

-Tengo que irme.-susurra, se han quedado dormidos, es de noche y Louis se niega a moverse de encima de él.

-Quédate a dormir.-murmura.

-Tengo que llevar mi ropa a la lavandería.-dice cansado, removiendo su cabello. _Su hermoso cabello._

-Voy contigo-lo abraza muy fuerte, le causa una risa inesperada-. ¿Qué?.

-Estás en pijama.

-No es un pijama, idiota.-mira sus ojos vagamente.

-Pero siempre duermes con esos pantalones sueltos.

Van hasta su apartamento, de alguna manera agarrados de la mano y no diciendo mucho. Cuando llegan a la lavandería, en el coche de Aiden, porque lo han tomado prestado, separan la ropa de colores y Harry se extraña porque Louis está ayudando y no fingiendo estar ocupado mientras hace nada. Hay canciones lindas de fondo y sólo están ellos, adormilados con voces roncas y terriblemente enamorados.

Y Louis le canta un trozo de una canción que se le ha venido a la mente y él se queja de que está mal cantado y acaban estallando a carcajadas cuando una camisa blanca de Harry se vuelve rosada por culpa de Louis, que parece daltónico o tal vez sólo quiera dormir. Entonces suena una canción del momento, a pesar de que estarían hartos de esa canción en unos días aprovechan y Harry tiende su mano, y Louis le tiene, están bailando, se siente como si todo fuera a cámara lenta y-, están tan felices de que no haya nadie más mirando la escena tan bonita que están creando.

Luego doblan la ropa y la van poniendo en el coche. Hace bastante frío y se apresuran a llegar a casa, entonces, terminan de quitar la ropa del coche y Harry lo aparca, Louis espera con una cesta en los brazos, las demás están en el suelo.

-¡Harry!.-saluda alegremente.

Louis puede sentir su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

_Otra vez este tipo._

Observa como mantienen una conversación y él sólo-, ¿por qué tiene que estropearlo siempre todo?. Ese estúpido pedófilo. Podría ser su padre y-

-¿Pasa algo?.-susurra, están saliendo, la puerta se cierra.

Él toma mucho aire. Asiente, y da dos pasos diminutos hasta pegarse por completo a él, se pone de puntillas y llega perfectamente a sus suaves labios. Sabe que Nick y Aiden pueden oír el golpe de la puerta porque están recostados en ella, lo sabe perfectamente y sigue besando a Harry, quien le sigue el beso y pone sus manos en su espalda, mordiendo su labio ligeramente, girándose un poco para profundizar el beso.

-Mío.-dice sobre su boca.

♡

Los días van pasando, pasan el cumpleaños de Zayn en una discoteca, es esa noche la primera vez que los chicos ven besarse. Todos están seguros de que es sólo la tensión sexual entre ellos dos que ha sido liberada por el alcohol.

-¿Por qué os besábais?-pregunta Zayn en el desayuno. Louis sigue comiendo, se queda en silencio-. Tú y Harry, os estabáis besando anoche.

-Los mejores amigos se besan.-se encoje de hombros.

Zayn lo observa con una ceja levantada.

-Ya, claro-bufa-. Los mejores amigos se besan.

_Es de noche y ellos no saben muy bien qué hacen en el apartamento del castaño, pero no soportaban esa fiesta. Ni sus conversaciones ni ver como Niall y Zayn se besaban. Pero Harry estaba demasiado centrado en que Louis llegara a casa sano y salvo, así que le acompaña hasta la puerta con una sonrisa vaga._

_Harry asiente con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos en la discoteca?. Todo el mundo nos vio._

_-Lo recuerdo._

_-¿Lo recuerdas?-se recuesta entre su cuello y su hombro, oliendo su fragancia-. Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez porque mañana no voy a poder._

_-Bien...-no sabe qué hacer exactamente, los brazos de Harry están enrollados en sus costillas, su cabello roza su mandíbula._

_-¿Podrías hacerle un favor a mi boca?-asiente-. ¿Puedes besarme? ¿A mi? ¿De nuevo?._

_Sabían a alcohol y todo era un poco húmedo y caliente, Louis no se podía casi mantener en pie, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera pasando. De nuevo. Cuando se separan Louis agarra su mano con un poco de fuerza, y vuelve a besarlo, más de prisa. Con más ganas y casi sin poder alcanzarle, Harry tiene que sujetarlo por debajo de su espalda baja, un poco a propósito, en realidad._

Hay días en los que ambos se preguntan si están saliendo, porque ahí estaba Louis, con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Harry, besando su cuello y dejando mordidas por doquier. Las manos de Harry colándose por debajo de su camisa, tocando suave y libremente sus lados. _Esos_ son los días en los que Harry está seguro de que definitivamente son algo más.

También hay días en los que Niall parece muy feliz porque Zayn se está divirtiendo, ellos realmente se ven felices, agarrados de las manos, él se da cuenta de que las manos de Louis están demasiado ocupadas lejos de él o con cigarros. _Esos_ son los días en los que Harry no está seguro de qué demonios significa para Louis.

No obtener atención de la persona que quieres y que te golpeen en la cara son dos sensaciones similares.

Y la voz de Louis susurrando " _mío_ " resuena por toda su cabeza.

Enero pasa volando entre besos largos mientras ven pelíulas, tardes en las que Harry arrastraba a Louis a estudiar a la biblioteca, y Louis tiraba bolitas de papel para molestarlo. Noches en las que Harry deja en la puerta de su apartamento porque se preocupa por cómo llegue a casa, y se despiden con un largo beso.

Ellos pasan los días cansados e intentando estudiar y divertirse entre tanta rutina, y por las noches Louis intenta hacer que todos se diviertan un poco y ¡hey!, ahora ya no tiene que obligar a Harry a beber. Va progresando. Harry está corrompido y descarrilado.

Una noche él se ríe escandalosamente porque Harry se ha atragantado con el humo de marijuana que estaba intentando fumar. Ellos van a hacer compras y Harry acompaña a Louis a hacerse un corte de pelo, él enseña a Louis a hacer comida casera decente. Harry mete monedas en el tarro que Louis mantiene sobre su escritorio para comorarse su coche. Ellos se saben de memoria sus discos y hay demasiada ropa de Harry que Louis utiliza últimamente.

_Sólo vive el maldito momento y no te arrepientas de nada cuando se haya acabado._

Y Harry se estaba tomando tan enserio eso de disfrutar.

♡

-¿Puedes venir a recogerme?.-Louis susurra bajito, Harry frunce el ceño al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?.

-Si, por favor, sólo recógeme de la biblioteca.

Son las diez de la noche y Harry no duda en coger el coche de Aiden, preocupado y sin saber qué ocurre con Louis. Él lo divisa sentado en la acera, ojos llorosos, se mete en el coche y no dice nada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?.-le duele algo dentro, sólo con imaginarse que algo malo pueda pasarle.

-Nada, es sólo que las clases...son una mierda últimamente-dice con dificultad-. ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?.

Harry asiente. -Claro.

-¿Y puedes abrazarme?.-pregunta medio sonriendo, algo cansado, se resfriega los ojos.

Últimamente lo único que ha estado en la mente de Louis es HarryHarryHarryHarry. Sólo realmente quieres estar con él.

-Por supuesto, patito.

No hay nadie despierto en el apartamento, las puertas del cuarto de Niall y Aiden están cerradas, luces apagadas y Louis no tiene energía parasltar alguna risa tonta que Harry intente cubrir.

Silencio. Oscuridad. Y sus manos grandes y acogedoras.

-¡Auch!.-retiene un grito agudo en su garganta, algo acaba de matar a su rodilla.

-¿Louis?.-Harry susurra.

-¡Puto mueble!.-chilla.

Enciende la lámpara que queda al lado del sofá, Louis está retorciéndose.

-Lou.-va hacia él y, su skinny jeans negro está rajado, no sabe si por el golpe o porque ya era así, pero tiene una herida en la rodilla y está rojo.

-L-lo siento.

-Shh, no importa-tira de él hasta levantarlo ligeramente, enrolla sus piernas a su cintura más sonrojado aún-. Vamos, voy a cuidar de ti.

Y siente su corazón acelerar, tan rápido que da miedo y Harry suelta una risita. Él lo estaba notando, se escuende en su cuello aspirando su delicioso aroma, tironeando de sus rizos, joder, ¿en qué momento había dejado de estar tan cansado como para estar tan excitado?.

Subieron las escaleras, bueno, Harry con él encima, y no se pudo resistir a besar la expuesta y delicada piel de su cuello.

-Si sigues haciendo eso voy a tirarte por las escaleras.-ríe.

Él muerde con fuerza. _Rómpeme el cuello, mira como me caigo, ¡pff!. Sólo no me sueltes y sujétame hasta romperme._

-Joder, Harry.-jadea.

-Louis...-murmura al notar como él se restriega descaradamente por su cintura y ataca sus labios con fiereza-. Humm, creía que estabas cansado.

 _Yo también,_ no consigue apartarse de su boca, sólo quiere estar con él.

Ve la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y su chaqueta caer al suelo cuando su chaqueta se va. Después unas manos tironeando de sus pantalones y él mismo deshaciéndose de su camisa.

-¿Me quitas la ropa?.

Suelta un gemido sin querer. No pensaba que Louis era sumiso en la cama. Quería decir... Louis no parecía para nada... Joder. Esto estaba pasando.

Respiró con dificultad cuando recostó a Louis sobre la cama, observando su precioso torso desnudo. Su trabajado abdomen y la parte superior de sus bóxers a la vista. Pasa sus manos por sus muslos, escuchando un suspiro por parte del castaño, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, que hasta tiene que besarla. ¿Por qué los dientes de Louis eran tan blancos y perfectos? ¿Por qué sus labios eran rojos y finos y simplemente...?

-Joder, vas a volverme loco.-gruñe, apretando sus muñecas y llevándolas hasta arriba, Louis jadea, Harry está besando sus labios descaradamente, y mordiendo su mejilla y lamiendo su mandíbula, causando que sus vellos se erizaran al instante que mordía su cuello y succionaba su piel. Él buscó algo de fricción cuando Harry lo dejó completamente desnudo.

-Harry...-se quedó algo quieto, analizando lo rápido que todo había ocurrido.

-¿Si?. ¿Estás bien?-pregunta, sujetándose con sus brazos al lado de la cintura de Louis-. ¿Louis?.

-Yo...hum...e-es que...

-No haremos nada que no quieras, patito-se mordió el labio-. ¿Estás bien?.

Se levanta un poco y muerde sus labios, besa su mejilla y luego su respiración choca contra su oreja.

-Tócame.

Y eso es suficiente para él. Si eso es lo que quiere, lo tendrá, tendrás las grandes y calidas manos de Harry acariciando su abdomen y tironeando su ropa interior, sus labios sobre su fina piel. Sus ojos azules estaban brillantes, pupilas dilatadas y sonrisa brillante con labios rosados tan apetecibles.

Las manos de Harry se concentraron en el miembro de Louis, era increíble lo hermoso que era. Sus piernas tan curvadas, sus tobillos, su enorme trasero, su diminuta cintura...sus clavículas, sus brazos, su rostro... Sus ojos. Él. Solamente él.

Gimió, en cuanto sus largos dedos se cerraron sobre él, tocando suavemente cada centímetro. Una de sus manos con mucha fuerza apretó las sábanas.

_¿De verdad estamos haciendo esto?._

Su pregunta se respondió sola cuando los labios de Harry empezaron a succionar su cuello, lo cual le hizo gemir más fuerte y levantar notablemente sus caderas. La velocidad de mano aceleró, suavemente acariciando la punta, Louis se estaba volviendo loco debajo de él.

-Harrryy.-mordió su hombro, pasó su lengua sobre el, la mano de Harry se apoyó con fuerza en la cadera de Louis, y bajó dando un último beso desastroso en sus labios hasta llegar a su miembro nuevamete, completamente malicioso, pasa la lengua por toda su extremidad. Sientiendo el sabor de Louis y lo duro que está, lo desesperado y ansioso, sus jadeos son exasperantes, sus manos estan acariciando y tironeando de sus rizos despeinados de una forma tan sexy y tentadora.

En el momento que está dentro de la boca de Harry siente como todo se detiene, como si hubiese un latido extra lento que se detuviera y luego todo fuera descontrolado, su pulso era un desastre, la respiración de Louis estaba tan hecha polvo. Sus grititos agudos eran demasiado. Tragó saliva, disfrutando de la humedad de la boca de Harry, consigue relajarse o acostumbrarse algo, abriendo más sus piernas, acariciando suavemente el cabello del rizado, soltando incoherencias, dejándose llevar.

Harry definitivamente era bueno.

En el momento en el que Louis se viene en su mano ambos se quedan en silencio, Harry lo cubre con las sábanas y deja un largo y reconfortante beso en su mejilla. Luego se va de la cama.

-Voy al baño-dice-, ya vengo.

Y Louis debate con su cabeza y su erección si debe acostarse con Harry o no. Ignorando el hecho que se ha puesto malditamente duro en el minuto en el que escucha los gemidos y gruñidos peovenientes del baño. Quería tocarse, gritar, besarle, sentirse jodidamente genial, y, lo mejor de todo fue la cara de su mejor amigo al salir del cuarto de baño.

Se veía tan bien. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y estaba luchando tanto para no saltar hasta él y atacarlo a besos sucios y mojados. Mojado. Louis también se sentía así, y, terriblemente fuera de control. Su erección dolía y palpitaba y sólo se encogió en si mismo cuando Harry sonrió enormente y pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento...de que estás a punto de dessarreglar mi vida entera?.

Él con ojos brillantes suspira, con dificultad consigue medio murmurar.

-Porque no te voy a dejar ir...

-Atrápame...cuando me tengas, no me dejes ir.

Todo es tan espontáneo y cómodo, que a ninguno de los dos les pareció nada raro besarse con fuerza, ni que los brazos de Harry separaran las piernas de Louis acomodándose entre ellas, ni que se estuviesen mirando como si estuvieran hipnotizados.

_Sólo tú y yo y nadie más._

_Nadie más._


	5. El comienzo

A finales del semestre Louis sólo quiere un descanso. Quiere ver a su madre y sus hermanas, pasar un tiempo con su otra familia, sabe que eso significa decir 'hasta luego' a dormir entre los cálidos brazos de Harry y sus cómodas mantas blancas. Pero lo necesita. Necesita dejar de respirar tanto humo y beber tanto alcohol y necesita dejar de tener dolor de cabeza al levantarse cuando va a clases.

Así que el primer día de vacaciones de primavera, se monta a un tren y siente cada célula de su cuerpo relajarse cuando su madre le recibe en un abrazo cálido.

-Adoro hacer maletas-le recordó a Harry por la otra línea del teléfono-. ¿Cómo están los chicos ahí?.

-Niall y Zayn no se largan de mi sofá-bufa-. Y hemos tenido bastantes fiestas...

-Apuesto a que te has emborrachado como si yo estuviera ahí.-dice divertido.

-Si...bueno...si, pero no ha sido tan divertido-ríe-. ¿Cómo estás en casa? ¿Cuándo vuelves?.

-Sólo llevo aquí tres días, jesús.

-Te echo de menos-Louis muerde su labio y sigue doblando su ropa recién lavada-. Echo de menos ver películas de Jhonny Depp y que digas que está bueno.

-Es que, lo está.-suspira como si estuviera enamorado.

-Hum...entonces, ¿qué harás hoy?.

-Cenaremos-se encoge de hombros-. ¿Y tú? ¿Saldrás con los chicos?.

-Si...creo.

-Diviértete...-sonríe-. Tengo que colgar.

Cuando Louis baja no se espera que suelten algo tan importante seguido de algo más importante aún.

-Dan y yo vamos a casarnos.-su madre dice con toda la alegría del mundo.

Louis parpadea atónico.

-Vamos a tener gemelos.-Dan sigue con voz emocionada.

-¿Gemelos?-consigue preguntar sin atragantarse, sonríe y luego se levanta a abrazar a Jay-. Pero...¿desde cuándo?. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?.-intenta enfadarse, pero la mano de su madre arrastra la suya a su barriga.

-Estabas ocupado con los estudios, queríamos decírtelo cuando volvieras a casa.

-Oh Dios mío, ¡se está moviendo!-chilla-. Se...se están moviendo, maldita sea.

-Louis.-murmura.

-Lo siento-ríe-. ¿Son dos niños?.-pregunta emocionado.

-No lo sabemos aún...pero creen que es un niño y una niña.

-¡Un niño, por fin!.

Sus hermanas dejan de masticar, él rueda los ojos y vuelve a acariciar la barriga de su madre.

 **Louis** : _a que no sabes quien va a tener dos hermanos más_

 **Louis** : _te doy una pista_

 **Louis** : _es el chico más caliente del mundo_

 **Louis** : _y es tu novio_

 **Louis** : _HARRY MU MADREY SE VA A CASIAR_

 **Louis** : _te lo puedes creer_

 **Louis** : _nos vemos pronto xxx_

Louis se sentía diferente. Había sido una buena idea descansar de las fiestas y sus amigos estando borrachos. Estaba feliz por su madre teniendo su oportunidad de unirse con Dan, y, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por tener un primer nuevo hermano.

♡

Son justo las diez de la noche cuando Harry conduce hasta la estación, y se encuentra con Louis enrollado en un abrigo enorme, sus ojos no lucen cansados, están enormes brillantes y azules, se ve más lindo, nuevo corte de pelo y su sonrisa está radiante.

-Estás precioso.-susurra después de darle un largo largo beso.

-Te he extrañado.-sonríe recostándose en su hombro, soltando su maleta a sus pies y respirando el aroma de Harry, el aroma que tanto ha extrañado.

-Te hemos extrañado también, era muy raro que no estuvieras...ya sabes, dando la bara.-bromea, agarrastrando su maleta y entrelazando su mano con la diminuta mano del castaño.

-Ju...pues, yo te he traido un regalo.-le guiña, y caminan hasta el coche de Aiden.

-¿Me lo das?.-está emocionado.

-Pero no entres en pánico.-dice pequeño.

-¿Por...?. No entraré en pánico-asiente, Louis tiene un sobre blanco en la mano-. ¿Qué es?.

-¿Recuerdas que voy a tener hermanos?-él asiente-. Pues...mi madre se va a casar en menos de dos meses...y puedo llevar a alguien com mi pareja.

-¿Y por qué debería entrar en...?. Oh.

-Si quieres puedo presentarte como a un amigo-se apresura a decir-, van a ir los chicos, así que no importa-intenta respirar-. No quería que te sintieras presionado, ¡no te presentaré como mi novio!-se calla. Silencio. Silencio-. ¿Harry....? ¿P-puedes decir algo?.

-¿Va a ir toda tu familia?.

-Sí.-asiente.

-¿Y por qué no me presentas como tu novio?.

Louis inmediatamente sonríe y salta de su asiento a besarle.

-No es...nada serio, es sólo una boda, no es raro, ¿no?.

-Voy a conocer a tu familia.-sus ojos están brillantes y luego Louis bufa.

-Mejor te presento como el chico al que he corrompido.

-Dios, no, quiero conocer. Tu madre...y a tus hermanas, ¡será genial!. Iremos en trajes y...

-Harry.

-...Y comeremos finamente, harás un discurso y yo voy a llevarme bien con tu padrastro...

-Harry...

-Y también tocaré la barriga de tu madre, ¿puedo?-ríe-. Debe ser genial.

-¡Harry!.

-¿Qué?.-deja de mirar al frente, muerde su labio, Louis está sonrojado.

-Te quiero.

No tardan mucho en ir a un club y empezar a beber con los chicos, todos están celebrando el regreso de Louis y bromean vagamente sobre dejar la uni.

Eventualmente Louis piensa en que está demasiado borracho demasiado pronto, pero sigue bebiendo y bailando y uniendo sus labios con los de Harry. Es una buena noche.

Luego llegan al cuarto de Louis, sus maletas aún están con toda su ropa, su cama sólo tiene una sábana blanca y se siente algo extraña. Pero ellos ni siquiera lo notan, claro que no, están tan ocupados quitando trapos de sus cuerpos y besando y mordiendo que nada de su alrededor importa.

Ni siquiera los tropezones que lastiman los dedos de Louis y causan una risa por parte de Harry, el ruido que están causando al desplomarse sobre la cama y los brazos de Louis quitando la camisa del rizado rápidamente, se concentra en no dejar de besarle, le había hechado demasiado de menos, a él, a sus labios, a sus manos. A su ronca voz.

-¿Te importaría que te quitara tu ropa?-pregunta Harry cuando él es el único desnudo-. Quiero ver cómo los ángeles escuenden sus alas.

Louis suelta una risa aguda, golpeando su pecho ligeramente ayudándole a desnudarse, estaba algo frío, pero en cuanto Harry vuelve a colocarse encima de él, la calidez lo envuelve-es como estar en casa, sonríe y muerde su labio inferior y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, tironea su cabello y succiona la piel de su cuello.

Y enloquece cuando Harry gime.

Suelta una risa, y Harry frunce el ceño, deja de besarle el cuello.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?.-pregunta, besando su nariz, suelta otra carcajada y separa sus piernas, rozándose descaradamente y sonriéndole con malicia.

El dolor de Harry entrando en él se desvanece con toques suaves y que queman su piel, besos lentos y caricias pequeñas sobre su cabello. Y luego está Harry, apretando sus muslos y gimiendo roncamente por los jadeos tan agudos de Louis.

-Estás muy...estrecho-consigue decir-, y jodidamente húmedo.

-¡Harrry!.-chilla cuando sale de él por completo y vuelve a entrar, más fuerte, hasta el fondo, se retuerce debajo de él, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, intentando conseguir más fricción y que entre más, arañando su espalda y gimiendo contra sus labios rojos y empapados.

Harry gira su cuello, haciendo que su piel pálida llena de mordiscos y manchitas púrpuras queden expuestas a sus labios de nuevo, y gime sin control en su cuello, cada vez que entra en él y siente a las paredes de Louis contrayéndose.

-Más...más r-rápido.-suplica, y, un gemido queda atorado en su garganta cuando Harry bruscamente se mueve, arriba y abajo, él siente el cosquilleo empezar a subir a su espalda hasta envolver su barriga, su vista se nubla, Harry susurra algo, él no consigue entenderlo.

-¿Así?.

Y sus uñas inevitablemente se terminan de enterrar en la piel cálida de la espalda del rizado, no puede arreglarlo, es-simplemente demasiado, y se viene, manchando ambos estómagos, sus piernas están temblando, sin control, Harry vuelve a salir una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más antes de que algo tibio llene a Louis y le haga suspirar y encoger los dedos de sus pies.

Él cae rendido encima del pequeño cuerpo cubierto por esa capa de sudor, no puede controlar su respiración, siente el corazón de Louis y el suyo ir demasiado deprisa demasiado alto, sale de él y lo aprieta contra él. Peinando suavemente su desordenado cabello castaño que está medio pegado a su frente, Louis tiene sus ojos cerrados, mejillas rojas y él simplemente no puede dejar de observar sus pestañas.

-Eres precioso.-y el ojiazul ronronea.

Y no tarda en caer dormido, agotado, pero, Louis abre los ojos y mira la habitación detalladamente. Escucha los coches pasar y el ruido de la televisión encendida. Sonríe, y besa el pecho de Harry con cuidado.

Juega con sus manos y luego los entrelaza, todo era tan perfecto, deseaba quedarse así para siempre, con Harry apretándole fuerte y sobreprotectoramente, sus manos juntas y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Y justo antes de cerrar los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, se le pasó por la mente, a su madre, y a sus nuevos hermanos, y...

_¿Acaso no es genial que algún día podrías tener a una pequeña persona correteando por tu sala de estar y que sea mitad tú y mitad la persona que amas?._

Miró a Harry por última vez, y sonrió.

Mitad Harry, mitad él.


	6. Síntomas y Dolor de estómago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho tardar en actualizar, escribo los capítulos en wattapad, y aquí junto normalmente dos, y aveces escribo uno y tardo en escribir el otro...así que, perdón! Espero que estéis bien, gracias por leer x

Pasa algo más de una semana cuando Louis tiene una bandeja llena de comida, llena de costillas y salsa barbacoa como cena, hace el mohín de hacer un puchero cuando se tiene que sentar al lado de Niall y Sophia porque el asiento a la derecha de Harry está ocupada por Liam y el otro por Zayn.

La noche transcurre con calma, con conversaciones normales, bromas divertidas y ligeras quejas sobre lo mucho que quieren que sea verano, empiezan a planear viajes que harían.

-Tenemos que ir todos a Irlanda, es el mejor país que pueda existir jamás.-Niall interrumpe la conversación que están manteniendo, todos hacen una mueca de 'por supuesto que no!' y le abuchean.

-¿Para qué irnos a ese lugar frío en verano?.-Liam se encoge.

-Sí, queremos playas, no bosques llenos de bichos.-Zayn bufó.

_Bichos. Bichos. Bichos._

Louis tuvo un gran escalofrío.

-He oído que allí la gente va a la playa con ropa...-todos observan a Sophia con el ceño fruncido-. En plan... se quedan en la playa, tirados en la arena... sin meterse al agua. Con ropa.

Sueltan una carcajada, Niall rueda los ojos.

-Iros a la mierda, capullos. ¿Dónde queréis ir, eh?. Seguro que Harry dirá Los Ángeles y el perdedor de Liam Miami.

-No tenemos presupuesto para ninguna de las cosas...-Liam sonríe.

-Acabaremos yendo a alguna playa del sur, como siempre.-Louis termina su bebida.

-Podemos alquilar una casa y quedarnos ahí una semana.-Sophia propone tontamente y todos empiezan a comentar que es una buena idea.

En cuanto llegan a la habitación de Harry, Aiden les sonríe, está con su hermano, un pelirojo y una chica de pelo color cereza, están riéndose con bebidas en sus manos.

-¡Hola Harry, hola Louis!.-les saluda, y Louis hace el esfuerzo de sonreír.

Harry no suelta su mano, y, él lo valora bastante.

-Hey-Nick saluda a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pone los ojos sobre Louis y luego sobre sus manos, vuelve a Louis-. ¿Qué tal, Louis?.

Él asiente. -Bien, todo está bien.

-Cool, ¿queréis pasar el rato con nosotros o... vais a dormir o lo que sea?.

-Lo que sea.-Louis contesta con una sonrisa plástica.

Él suelta una carcajada, a la que Harry sonríe y Aiden llega con botellas de cerveza y las pone en sus manos, empezando a decir algo sobre una cámara. A Louis no le hacía mucha ilusión, a decir verdad, prefería estar hechando un polvo con Harry o besándolo o dormir lejos del molesto hermano de Aiden. Para su sorpresa no fue tan descarado como para mirar a Harry y hacerlo volverse molesto. Simplemente se volvió, agradable.

La chica se llama Cher y al parecer salía con Aiden, o algo así. La había visto un par de veces, nada serio. Estaban hablando sobre cosas tontas, Nick era todo... Era extraño, Louis no entendía qué hacía el hermano mayor de Aiden en su apartamento de la universidad, ¿cuántos años tendría?. De todas formas, seguro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que charlar con Harry sobre vídeos y gafas y cosas absurdas. Cher al menos era más normal. No era un intento fallido de hispter a los treinta.

Y Ed sólo estaba ahí con Aiden riendo sobre algo relacionado con la música, dedució que tocaba la guitarra debido a que dejó una sobre la mesa. Aiden volvió con la cámara, y se pusieron de acuerdo en cerrar las cortinas rojas y hacer que todo pareciera algo más decente, Louis no se molestó en fingir estar pasando un buen rato. Estaba siendo divertido.

Y empezaron a ser estupideces, gritar, fingir que se besaban o gritaban, guiños, toques inocentes y muchas, muchas risas.

Luego todo se volvió un poco borroso.

-¿Louis?. ¿Estás bien?.

Él pisa en falso, no sabe dónde está mirando, se choca con el pecho de Ed.

-Lo...s-siento.-murmura, vuelve en sí, sonríe.

-¿Estás bien?-repite, le sujeta por los hombros-. ¡Harry!. ¿Estás bebido?-él niega-. ¡Harry!-vuelve a llamarlo-. Creo que Louis no se encuentra bien.

-Estoy bien.-dice, inspirando hondo.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué está-Louis?.

-Estoy bien.-repite más fuerte.

-Está pálido.-él rueda los ojos, se arrepiente porque causa un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

-Creo que necesito...-mira a la botella de cerveza en su mano, percibe el olor...el color, reprime una náusea-. Joder.

Suelta la botella, que cae al suelo y se hace añicos, e intenta no caerse cuando sale corriendo hasta el baño.

Y es asqueroso. Simplemente asqueroso. Todo es asqueroso. El color, el maldito olor y-, al menos ahora su estómago no está con costillas o cerveza, se siente aliviado de poder respirar.

Las manos de Harry le ayudan a levantarse, él está avergonzado y con ganas de no volver a comer carne ni tomar alcohol.

_Bichos. Bichos. Bichos._

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, boo-abre el grifo, moja su frente, su nuca y agarra un cepillo de dientes azul claro, el que Louis siempre usa cuando se queda a dormir-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu dormitorio o...?.

-¿Me vas a cepillar los dientes?.-pregunta sonriendo.

-Si...si quieres.-se encoge de hombros.

Intenta no reírse, intenta no hacer el imbécil, Harry se ve lindo intentando limpiar su boca sin hacerle daño.

-Maaaás rapideeeo.-suelta una carcajada.

-Estáte quieto, erizo.-Louis agarra el cepillo y hace él mismo el trabajo.

-Al menos sabrás como lavar los dientes de vuestros hijos.-Cher comenta.

Louis ríe.

-Me tratas como a un bebé.-termina de aclararse con agua.

-Porque, eres mi bebé-Harry se apoya en el marco de la puerta, ella suelta un 'awww' antes de irse-. Muy pequeño.

-Harry.-se queja, secándose con la toalla.

-Diminuto-se corrige a si mismo-. Frágil. Hermoso-añade, Louis rueda los ojos mordiéndose el labio, intentando no sonreír-. Mi bebé.

-Cállate, eres un cursi y acabo de vomitar.-le lanza la toalla, entrando al cuarto, alejándose para que no le bese.

-¡Pero baby!.-se queja, riendo, yendo hasta él.

-Idiota.-bufa.

Se quita la sudadera y camina hasta el armario de Harry, agarrando una camisa negra, se quita la suya, baja sus pantalones y sus vans están tiradas por el suelo.

Harry observa de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, sonríe.

-Diminuto-dice-, eres muy...diminuto y frágil-mira su barriga con ternura-. Eres muy diminuto y frágil porque eres hermoso.

Louis se sonroja, entra en la camisa, no cubre ni la mitad de sus muslos pero hace que se vea más pequeño aún.

-Mido un metro setenta y dos-dice serio-. No soy diminuto.-rueda los ojos.

Harry lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza, besando su cuello, sus clavículas, su mandíbula y cuando intenta besar sus labios, Louis agacha la cabeza, haciendo que bese su nariz.

-Es asqueroso porque acabo de vomitar todas esas cosas-dice apenado-. No besos hasta mañana, ¿okay?.

Harry hace un puchero.

-Pero...

-Harry.-murmura cansado.

-....yo....

-Harry.

-Bien-dice finalmente-, pero, entonces...puedo besar tus manos-las besa fuerte, haciendo que él suelte una carcajada-. Y tus hombros, y tus, wow, clavículas-las muerde-, y tu pecho... Y tu cuello, y detrás de tu pequeña oreja-Louis jadea-. Y tu frente... Tu frente merece tantos besitos...-él ríe-. Tus mejillas... Tu nariz.

-¡Harry!-chilla, cuando besa sus labios-. ¡No!-intenta apartarlo-. ¡No!. ¡Lo estás arruinando!-vuelve a juntar sus labios-. ¡No funcionaba así!.-comienza a reírse, en una de estas Harry aprovecha y profundiza el beso, introduciendo su lengua, un escalofrío en sus estómagos hacen que ronroneen y sonrían.

-Es imposible-muerde sus labios-, no besarlos.

Louis niega, se recuesta en su hombro, Harry lo carga en brazos, no rechista, y abre la cama, poniéndo delicadamente a Louis en ella, lo arropa. Se quita la camisa y con dificultad sus pantalones negros tan apretados.

Apaga las luces y se mete a su lado, enrollando sus piernas.

-Te amo.-susurra.

Es algo suave y frío lo que hizo cosquillas en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos vagamente, removiéndose debajo de la calidez que ese cuerpo le proporcionaba.

-Buenos días.-susurra y pestañeó antes de volver a cerrarlos.

-Despierta.-Harry le hace cosquillas hasta conseguir formar una sonrisa por parte del castaño.

-¡Buenos días!. ¡De nuevo!.-suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-Idiota-besa su mejilla unas cuantas veces más, haciendo que Louis ría y cierre sus ojos, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. Eres un dormilón.

-No puedo hacer nada...-suelta una risa-. ¡Para!-intenta dejar de reír-. Harry...-murmura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Finalmente él besa sus labios y lo abraza acariciando sus pequeñas manos. Le cubre más con la manta, hace frío y ellos están aún desnudos.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?.-pregunta, acariciando su espalda delicadamente con sus dedos, Louis enreda sus piernas con las de Harry, sus pies fríos le hacen reír.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí...-respira con ojos cerrados apoyado en su pecho.

♡

Es en el descanso de Niall cuando Louis va a sus clases, en donde Harry también está, y los tres van a una hamburguesería ambulante del campus.

Iban agarrados de la mano, escuchando las cosas graciosas que Niall decía, hasta que el rubio pide su hamburguesa, Louis está ocupado abrazando a su novio, cuando le toca pedir.

-Ehr...-mira las hamburguesas en la plancha-. Luego pido...

Harry frunce el ceño. -Pero, dijiste que comerías con nosotros....

-No quiero hamburguesas.-hace una mueca mirando a Niall dando un mordisco a esa carne.

_Marrón._

_Marrón como bichos._

-Hay perritos calientes.-insiste señalándolos.

Louis traga fuerte cuando ve el color...

 _Asco_.

-No...

-¿Alitas de pollo?.

Intenta tragar la arcada, Harry se da cuenta, lo sujeta, el vendedor y Niall miran la escena con cara de 'qué cojones...¡alguien rechazando comida basura!'.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

Louis intentaba no pensar en la hamburguesa, ni en las salchichicas ni en los huesos de las alitas debajo de la carne de color oscura.

_¡Bichos!._

-No quiero eso...-murmura-, no quiero carne... No quiero nada de esas cosas.-responde con vergüneza y disgusto.

-¿Qué te apetece, patito?.-pregunta suave.

-Ahora mismo...nada, vamos a sentarnos... Lo siento.-hace una mueca.

-Está bien... Si no te apetece carne, está bien.

Se sientan, empiezan a comer, Louis intenta distraerse con su móvil, conestesta mensajes de Zayn queriendo no mirar lo que Harry y Niall estaban comiendo. Era repugnante, era como si se comieran cucarachas...el color. El maldito color le daba escalofríos.

_¿Cómo podía haber si quiera comido todas esas cosas asquerosas?._

-¿Qué tienes en contra de la comida chatarra, Lou?.-Niall no entiende.

-Vomitó la otra noche...debe de ser por eso.

Cuando terminan, empiezan a caminar hasta su apartamento, Harry intenta besarlo, él suelta una carcajada.

-Acabas de comerte a ese bicho, ni te acerques.

-¿Qué...?.

-Las distancias, Styles.

-Pero yo...

Y le mete un chicle de menta en la boca.

♡

Harry se había acostumbrado a estudiar dos horas diarias en la biblioteca mientras Louis asistía a sus clases de teatro, más porque necesita estudiar que por Louis, en realidad. Así como se ha acostumbrado a que Louis sea extrañamente delicado con la comida las últimas semanas.

No se atrevía a mirar la carne o cualquier cosa 'oscura' sin tener ganas de vomitar.

Extraño.

Y, por otra parte, no quería ni acercarse al alcohol porque también quería vomitar, ni a los cigarros...

"Louis vómitos" se atrevió a bromear.

Todavía tenía ese arazaño en su mejilla.

El caso era, que hace siete meses lo último que se le hubiese pasado por la mente sería ser el novio de Louis Tomlinson. El primer novio de Louis, Louis el chico popular que iba a todas las fiestas y todo el mundo conocía, Louis el que jugaba en el equipo de fútbol pero decía que era un coñazo y por eso nunca iba, Louis el chico que amaba actuar, Louis el chico qe era divertido y se preocupaba por sus mejores amigos.

Louis, el que tenía un quinto pájaro tatuado en la muñeca en honor a Harry.... Louis él que lo besaba poniéndose de puntillas, Louis el que llamaba cada semana a su madre a pregutar sobre sus hermanos y si ya tenía vestido para la boda.

Louis...

-No problemo-levanta las cejas sonriendo-, yo beberé una limonada, entonces.

Niall bufa, era increíble, Louis tenía pudor de la Coca Cola.

-Puedo jurar que has tenido la lengua en lugares donde hay cosas marrones y derrepente ahora no vas a beberte esta porquería porque es oscura.

-¡Niall!.-Liam le regaña, Louis rueda los ojos sorbiendo de su limonada.

Harry pestañea un tanto incómodo.

-Lo que sea-dice el castaño ignorando el comentario-, ¿podemos montar en la noria y después vemos a esos perdedores cantar?.

Harry miró enfadado los zapatos de Louis.

Zapatos blancos.

Llenos de barros.

-Si saltaras menos no tendrías que tirarlos.

-Se pueden lavar.

-No los pienso lavar-gruñe-. No de nuevo, ¿por qué tuviste que perseguir a Zayn?. El barro es marrón oscuro, huye de él.

-Porque Zayn se lo buscó, no seas idiota...-hace un puchero-. ¿Me das un beso?-suspira-. Prometo llevarlos a la lavandería...y yo haré todo...-levanta una ceja-. Bueno, vale, no te molestaré mientras lavas nuestra ropa.

Ríe, y besa su boca felizmente. El festival era divertido, básicamente iba todo el mundo, así que las fotos corrían, besos y gritos y cosas estúpidas. Se estaban divirtiendo y bailando, casi estaba oscureciendo, Louis hablaba con Zayn tranquilamente cuando Nick se acerca a Harry.

-Ya estamos con el pajarraco ese de nuevo...-rueda los ojos.

-¿Grimshaw?-Zayn ríe-. Pero si tiene unos treinta años...

-Es feo.

-¿Estás celoso?.

-Es feo. Jodidamente feo.

-Pensaba que te caía bien.-observa como caminan hacia ellos.

-En ocasiones, sólo cuando no intenta ligar con mi novio.-hace un mueca, bebiendo más limonada.

-Voy con Niall...-Zayn se escabulle incómodamente.

-Voy con Ed.-Louis se gira un poco molesto.

Nick estaba borracho, y con su brazo pasado en el hombro de Harry.

_Y yo putamente no puedo hacer eso porque mido uno setenta y dos._

Louis comenzó una conversación divertida con Ed mientras que Harry le observaba desde su distancia.

-¿Lo quieres?.-pregunta Nick.

-Demasiado.

Sonríe. -Estás realmente pillado por él...y él por ti-sonríe más-. ¿Has visto como me mira aveces?. Parece que quisiera arrancarme los ojos tan sólo porque te saludo.

-Él es así aveces con idiotas-ríe-. Estoy seguro que sería así conmigo...ah, espera, es así conmigo. Mucho, además.-bromea.

-Lo digo enserio... Es uno de esos chicos que se toman todo como un juego y disfrutan, son los que hacen sufrir a los demás....-Harry frunce el ceño-. No me mal interpretes, Louis no hace daño a propósito, creo... Pero él no es el que sale jodido de una relación.

-No se qué quieres decir...

-Digo que, él tiene veinticuatro y tiene una mentalidad de dieciséis, y los chicos como él no pierden el tiempo con idiotas, Harry-se encoge de hombros-. Creo que está enamorado de ti. De verdad.

-Uhh...

-¿Cuál es su mejor cualidad?.-escuchando.

-...Pues...es bastante difícil-mirando su trasero-decir en una palabra una única cualidad de él... Uh, porque-su mejor cualidad es todo, ¿comprendes?.

-No sé quién es peor-Nick selta una risa-. Tú o él.

-Creo que yo.

En menos de dos horas todos suben al taxi, cansados, desastrosos y con ganas de dormir. Cuando llegan a sus casas ya es hora de dormir.

-Me duele mucho...-Louis lagrimea, desesperado, sobre su cama apretando su estómago.

Harry preocupado, intenta que se quede dormido abrazándolo, pero, no funciona. Tampoco funciona el acariciarle suavemente su barriguita, nada parece funcionar.

-Para ti.-le trae un té de manzanilla.

Y el dolor se aleja.

♡

Esa semana Harry es el que tiene que cocinar arroz con verduras.

-Tienes que comer todo.-sirve el plato con una sonrisa y luego se sienta frente a Louis.

-Okay, creo que esto está bueno...

-No más comida basura hasta...nunca.

Louis levanta una ceja.

-Lo que sea... Aunque no puedo comer ni siquiera esa mierda.-hace un puchero.

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras el comía, contento y algo cansado, había sido agotador estas últimas semanas. Para Louis era todo lo contrario, no pidieron los ensayos que él no pudo hacer por su dolor de estómago.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?-Louis recoge sus cubiertos-. Si estás bien...

-Estoy bien...-murmura, dándose la vuelta hacia él, tirando de la camisa de Harry, besando su boca castamente-. Pero quiero estar aquí contigo-dice-, ¿puedes darme mimos?.

Harry ríe suavemente, besando su mejilla.

-¿Mimos?.-le abraza, poniendo sus pies sobre los suyos, así cuando el caminaba, Louis también lo hacía, riendo.

-Si-responde, la puerta del cuarto de Louis se cierra-. Caricias, besitos... Quiero tus dedos.-se sonroja, escondiéndose en su cuello.

-Humm...-cuela sus manos debajo de su sweater, acariciando su espalda, gira a Louis suavemente, ahora acariciando su barriga, mira sus reflejos en el espejo lleno de fotos de Louis, sonríe-. Entonces, primero te acaricio el estómago, para que no te duela....-besa su cuello, Louis suelta risitas-. ¿Y luego qué?. ¿Qué has dicho antes?.

Vuelve a sonrojarse, muerde su labio, con voz entrecortada, abre sus ojos, ve el reflejo de Harry besando y mordiendo su cuello, sus manos bajan hasta la cinturilla de su chandal gris, jugando con el elástico de sus bóxers.

-Quiero tus dedos.-susurra

-¿Qué?. No te he oído.-mete su mano bajo sus pantalones, tocando lo duro que está Louis por encima de sus bóxers.

-Quiero tus dedos.-dice más fuerte, soltando un gemido.

-Oh-Harry asiente-, así que, ya he acariciado tu estómago, para que no te duela y puedas estar bien-Louis asiente, tragando ruidosamente al notar la mano de Harry meterse en sus bóxers-. Y voy a tocarte... ¿Humm?-Louis gime-. ¿Estás bien ahí?. ¿Así?.

-S-siii...

Sonríe, acariciando más fuerte, poniendo su miembro en su mano.

-....Voy a comerte-Louis jadea-, después de jugar con mis dedos... dentro de ti.-besa su mandíbula con labios húmedos.

Hace más de una semana que no hacen nada más que juntar sus labios si profundidad, duermen abrazados intentando que Louis deje de llorar por el dolor de su estómago. Así que, él está malditamente contento de estar tocando a Louis ahora.

Baja su chandal hasta sus tobillos, alza a Louis quitándolo del suelo y llevándolo con cuidado hasta la cama, entre gemidos y besos cortitos. Louis le quita la sudadera y la deja caer en el suelo, cuando va a quitarse su sweater rosado, él lo detiene.

-No...bebé, no quiero que te enfríes y te duela el estómago de nuevo.

Louis asiente, sus mejillas siguen rosadas, se echa hacia delante un poco desesperado por tener un beso digno de Harry, quien le besa hasta que se recuesta sobre el colchón bajo él, sin dejar de separar sus labios, las manos de Louis acariciando libremente el pecho y el torso desnudo de su novio. Su novio, el que, está quitando con delicadeza su boxer negro.

-Date la vuelta, patito...

Él asiente, mordiéndose el labio, obedeciendo, Harry agarra sus brazos colocándolos debajo del fino torso Louis, sus manos presas bajo él.

-No quiero que te toques, ¿si?.

-Si...-gime, completamente duro, rozándose con las sábanas.

-Eres muy hermoso.-besa su nuca, descendiendo a lo largo su espalda, recorriendo con sus grandes manos todo el cuerpo de Louis, notando como sus vellos diminutos y dubios se erizaban.

-Harry, por favor...-murmura.

Él se tiende en la cama, sus rodillas están en el aire, la cama no es lo suficientemente larga, pero eso no le impide estar cómodo con las vistas del gran trasero de Louis. Lo acaricia suavemente, separándolos, dando besos alrededor de su entrada, con su dedo índice acaricia su piel rosada.

-¿Lo quieres, bebé?.-pregunta, al escuchar el jadeo de Louis.

-Siiii, por favor.-asiente rápidamente, _daddy_ , quiere decir, pero se muerde el labio.

Harry la besa, pasa su lengua por ella, las piernas de Louis tiemblan, él intenta que su lengua entre, con dificultad y mojadamente lo logra, y es estrecho y suave.

-¡Por favor!-chilla el castaño-. ¡D...!.-se cubre la boca con las manos, intentando respirar, Harry sigue besando y lamiendo y penetrándole con su lengua, haciéndole sentir tan bien, tan bonito.

Entonces se detiene, apretando con fuerza las caderas de Louis, quien pesadamente gruñe, cuando las manos de Harry retiran las suyas de su miembro y los estiende por la cama.

-No te toques...-vuelve a agacharse hasta su trasero, pasa un dedo en él-. Quieto, sino, no hay dedos.

Louis asiente, sonrojado y con su cabello hecho un desastre, apretando las sábanas en el momento que Harry lo enloquece con tan sólo su lengua, el intenta callar sus gemidos contra el colchón, pero es tan imposible...

 _Daddy_ , quiere gritar, pero está seguro de que Harry se reiría o... tal vez no le gustara.

-Delicioso.-susurra, y no puede más, sus manos inevitablemente vuelven a su miembro, aprovecha mientras Harry no se da cuenta, y pasa su pulgar por la punta, gimiendo más fuerte, pero, se da cuenta.

-Por favor, daddy...

Entonces hayun silencio.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, siente su corazón acelerarse, está congelado, mira a la expresión de Harry completamente sonrojado, intentando respirar.

-Mierda, Louis-gruñe, y, oh, quita con fuerza sus brazos de su torso, echándolos hacia atrás, cruzando sus manos apoyadas en su espalda baja, como si estuviera con esposas-. ¿Vas a portarte bien de una vez, para que pueda comerte y jugar con mis dedos dentro de ti, bebé?.

Él asiente con una sonrisa, poniéndose más duro si es que es posible, quiere llorar, quiere correrse, quiere que Harry malditamente toque su punto dulce y le haga perder el control y que su viste se nuble. Quiere que le rompa, sólo lo quiere a él.

-Si, daddy-consigue decir-, me portaré bien...

Pero Harry no vuelve a agacharse, claro que no, apretando con fuerza las manos presas de Louis, se recuesta sobre él, resfregándose duro contra sus curvas, descaradamente besa sus labios, húmedo y desastroso, sus lenguas dejando hilos de saliva en sus mejillas, él sonríe.

-Daddy.-repite Louis contra sus labios, inocentemente, sus ojos son hipnotizantes, enormes y lagrimosos, brillantes, azules con pestañas largas y finas.

Harry pasa su lengua por sus labios, y luego, con su mano libre, le enseña dos dedos, los cuales Louis mira durante un segundo y luego lame, pasando su lengua por ellos, mordiéndolos y mirando a Harry mientras los llenaba de saliva.

-Se bueno, bebé.

Él asiente, dejando caer su cabeza en la cama de nuevo, pasando su lengua por sus labios rojos, abriendo sus piernas, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Harry sólo pensó en lo hermoso que era Louis, y no tardó en querer correrse ahí mismo, pero no podía, aún no.

Introdució su índice lentamente, escuchando los gemidos de Louis, lo movió de un lado al otro por sus estrechas paredes, lo sacó, y metió dos, tuvo que sujetar con fuerza las manos de Louis para que no moviera sus brazos.

-D-daddy...-jadeó, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Está bien así, bebé?.

-Más, m-más... Otro, por favor.

Y los deseos de Louis eran ordenes, tres, tres largos y húmedos dedos entro de él, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, de lado en lado y abriéndose haciéndolo maldecir.

-M-me voy a correeeer... ¡Oh!-el ruido que hizo con su respiración hizo que Harry gimiera roncamente-. ¡Daddy!.

Harry se apoyó encima de él, levantando su mandíbula y besándolo con dificultad.

-No, todavía no, bebé-se aparta, retira sus dedos, sueltas sus manos, Louis se siente vacío y con demasiado calor, con demasiadas sensaciones-. ¿Quieres montarme, Lou?.

Él asiente frenéticamente, saltando encima de él, se ve sexy, con su sweater rosa algo suelto, rozándose contra su estómago, besando el pecho de Harry.

Baja el bóxer de Harry bruscamente, desesperado, y agarra su miembro, bastante rápido, gimiendo al sentirla tan grande y dura contra su entrada.

-Louis....¡Ah!-aprieta con fuerza sus nalgas, separándolas-. Te voy a hacer daño así...-Louis niega, sentándose completamente encima, arqueándose hacia atrás.

-¡Oooooh!.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Lou?.-apoya las manos en sus caderas, en el momento que Louis abre los ojos, él sabe que es un ángel, sonrojado y con su cabello despeinado, boca entreabierta y empujándose a él mismo hacia él.

Era estrecho, y probablemente le estaba causando dolor, pero, resultaba que a Louis le gustaba, el dolor mezclado con el placer y el grueso y duro miembro de su novio.

-Tócame...tócame ahora, daddy.-dice, dando saltitos en él, sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Harry, clavando sus uñas profundamente, suelta un grito agudo cuando él empieza a masturbarlo.

-Mierda, Louis.-gruñe, cuando él va a más rápido, y, entoces, se levanta, y, agarra su pene con fuerza, volviendo a meterlo fuerte, hasta el final, gimiendo, cayendo hacia delante.

-Humm...-ronronea en su cuello, yendo lento, en círculos, y de nuevo lento, agotado.

Él apoya sus manos grandes en las diminutas caderas del castaño, quien no duda en tocárse mientras Harry lo ayuda a subir y bajar en él. Tira de su cabello con su mano libre, Harry gruñe, yendo más profundo, y Louis no puede, se viene, y su frente choca suavemente con la de Harry sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta gimiendo contra la suya, él lo besa, moviéndose más en él, sintiendo el cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, Louis besándolo de vuelta, y, de nuevo explotando dentro de él.

Louis suelta una risa después de unos minutos, Harry abre los ojos y lo mira un poco desorientado.

-¿Qué?.

-Te gusta que te llame daddy.

Él sonríe.

-Eres...eres de lo peor-retira a Louis, apoyándolo en la cama, lo abraza y besa de manera calmada, estruja su trasero-. Vamos a dormir, joder, si no te han escuchado gritar, será un milagro.

♡

Aunque Harry cree que el estómago de Louis está solucionado, no lo está. No lo está, aunque prepare muchas verduras y procure que tome té, leche y agua.

-Lo siento mucho.-dice, cuando vomita, y, se ve extraño.

-Creo que deberíamos de llevarte al hospital-Louis bufa-. Es enserio, estás raro... No quiero que tengas nada raro.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que llevo demasiado tiempo comiendo basura-su estómago gruñe-. Quiero...frutas. Quiero frutas.

-Después de tu sopa de verduras.-Harry le arrastra hasta la cocina.

♡

Niall ríe ligeramente en uno de esos días que Louis está en el sofá esperando a que Harry vuelva con su ensalada de frutas.

-Sois unos cerdos.

-¿Qué?.-Louis sigue cambiando de canal.

-Cerdos-repite-. Al menos intenta no gritar "¡daddy, daddy!" cuando yo esé en este apartamento con paredes de mierda.

Louis se sonroja, intentando decir algo, Niall suelta una risa. Se aclara la garganta.

-Hummm... a él le gusta, cuando le llamo daddy.

Niall se golpea con su mano.

-Jodidamente genial, ahora, disculpame y no vuelvas a hablarme de esto. Jamás.

Suelta otra risita.


	7. ¿Bodas?

Louis se miró al espejo, y frunció el ceño al ver que su barriga estaba completamente plana, sin ningún abdominal marcado, sólo, su piel algo pálida y completamente lisa.

No entendió, ¿cómo era posible?. Vale que no hubiera hecho ejercicio desde que no iba a los entrenamientos de fútbol, pero, ¡había estado comiendo sano, había dejado la comida chatarra por completo!. Era injusto y sin sentido.

Pero Harry seguía ahí, acariciando su estómago después de cada comida.

♡

Louis se miró al espejo, y frunció el ceño cuando su vientre no estaba plano. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?. ¿Por qué cada vez estaba menos y menos en forma?. No podía no quedarse dormido en clases y era un desastre queriendo comer unas tres veces los platos que Harry le preparaba.

Y entonces unos brazos le abrazaron, él sabía de quien se trataba, reconocía el calor de Harry, besó su cabeza y luego suspiró.

-No te mires así.-dice suave.

Bajó las manos a su vientre.

-Da asco.

-No-frunce el ceño-, no digas eso.

-Da asco-repite, temblando-. Y te voy a dar más asco como no me ponga a hacer ejercicio y acabe siendo un...-Harry pestañea varias veces-. Lo siento.

-Eres perfecto, basta-le abraza, besando repetidas veces su rostro-. No vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca. ¿Me oyes?.

-Pero...

-Me importa una mierda si tienes un tummy-Louis sonríe, sonrojado-. Es lindo. Me gusta. Estoy enamorado de él también. Ahora, vamos, tenemos que ir a conocer a tu madre.

♡

En el viaje en tren todo fueron bromas hasta que les advirtieron que si no guardaban silencio tendrían que dejar el tren en la próxima estación.

-Bien hecho Niall.-Louis gruño.

-¿Yo?-chilla-. Ha sido tu culpa, tú me tiraste la aceituna a la cara.

-Que pena que no te di en un ojo.

Harry soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y abrazaó a Louis intentando que se durmiera.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación de Doncaster, esperaron sin ganas un taxi. Estaban de mal humor, cansados y el tiempo nublado no ayudaba. Cuando un taxi por fin les estaba llevando hasta la casa de Louis la cosa mejoró, estaban cómodos, Zayn abrazado a Niall en los asientos de atrás y Liam hablaba con Harry, mientras Louis dormía en su cuello.

-¿Estás nervioso?.

Harry asiente, con una sonrisa.

-No sé qué hacer para caerles bien.

Liam ríe.

-Es la familia de Louis-dice con obviedad-. Ellos son buenos...es imposible que tú no les caigas bien.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta confundido, mira a Louis-. Tengo miedo, ¿y si...?.

-Harry, te van a amar, eres el único novio que Louis jamás a tenido y el único chico con el que ha durado tanto tiempo besándose... Su madre va a apreciar ese enorme avance en Louis.

Harry asintió, sonriendo, nervioso, se recostó en el asiento y se pegó más a Louis.

-Mi bebé.-le susurró.

♡

-Hey, despierta boo.

-Huuuuuumm...-Louis no se molesta en abrir los ojos.

-Lou-Harry acaricia su rostro-, despierta, estamos en tu casa-abre los ojos como platos mirando a todas partes-. Hey, hola.

-¿Ya?.

Harry asiente, desabrochando su cinturón. Le señala su casa por la ventana.

-Me duele la cabeza...-murmura, abrazándose, haciéndose una bolita en el asiento.

-¿Estás bien?-le toca la cabeza, no tiene fiebre, le besa-. Vamos, venga.

-Quiero dormir.

-Lou...

-Necesito dormir, lo necesito.-dice con cansancio.

-Vamos, te llevo en brazos.-cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos están fuera del coche, Harry lo lleva en brazos como a un bebé.

-¡Harry!.-le regaña.

-¿Hace frío?. ¿Quieres que te de...?.

-¡Suéltame!-chilla, causando risa a Zayn, quien está en la entrada, mirando la escena con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué va a decir mi madre si me así?-pregunta con el ceño fruncido, apretando a Harry con fuerta-. ¡Seamos normales y conócela mientras yo esté apoyado en mis pies!.

-Hola.

Louis mira a Harry como si lo fuera a mar de verdad. Lentamente lo deja en el suelo.

-¡Mamá!.-chilla antes de si quiera abrazarla, se acomoda su ropa.

-¿Todo bien por ahí?.-pregunta ocultando una risa.

Louis levanta una ceja; Harry los observa, ve que tienen los mismos rasgos, sonríe, Louis esta sonrojado, a su lado, intentando agarrar su mano.

-¿No me das un abrazo?-Jay apoya sus manos en sus caderas, simulando que está enojada-. ¿No me presentas a tu novio?. ¿Qué pasa contigo, muchachito?.

Zayn esta riendo con Liam desde el porche. Louis los ignora, sonriendo nervioso.

-Pues...este es Harry-dice con el pulso de un hombre a punto de morir en un heptatlón-....mi novio.

Jay observa a Harry, quien sostiene la mano de Louis y sonríe tímidamente.

-Hola Harry-le abraza-, ¿queréis pasa ya y tomamos algo?. Niall se ha puesto enfermo.

-¡Oh, qué tragedia!.-Louis finge, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-No seas cruel, William.-dice mientras camina con Harry, empezando a hablar con él.

-¿Y mi abrazo?.-Louis chilla, parado desde ahí, corre hasta ellos, abraza a su madre, sonríe.

Al llegar a la cocina le da un té a Louis, y un chocolate caliente a Harry, se sientan en el salón, Niall está tirado en un sofá, con la nariz roja y ojos llorones.

Louis le tirá su bolsita de té a la cara.

-¡Jay!-chilla el rubio, Louis no sabe si está llorando o es el resfriado-. ¡Louis me está tirando cosas!. ¡Aaaah!.-grita cuando tira de su cabello.

-No vuelvas a decir ni una sola palabra sobre mi estatura, duende.-entrecierra los ojos.

-Aparta Louis.-Zayn se sienta con Niall, protegiéndolo.

Louis rueda los ojos, se sienta al lado de Liam, Harry y su madre.

-¿Ya has terminado de ser un niño pequeño?-Louis se sonroja ante las palabras de su madre-. ¡No me habías contado que tenías novio la última vez que viniste!.

-Pues llevan juntos bastante tiempo.-Liam habla.

-Si...-Louis los mira, pequeño-. No sabía si Harry...se iría, no sé.

Harry frunce el ceño, no iba a decir alguna cursilería ahí mismo, pero Louis entendió su mueca.

-Si esto va enserio, y, me supongo que si lo va, porque, mi hijo nunca se ha molestado a presentar a ningún descabezado con el que duerme-Louis se cubre la cara-, deberías pasarte aquí de vez en cuando, Harry-él sonríe-. Louis es un dolor en el culo.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Pero si sabes cuidarlo, y sabes hacer que no te quiera matar, entonces, tal vez vais enserio.

-Van enserio-Liam sonríe-, Louis parece enamorado, con un corazón y esas cosas.

-Si, bueno, es que antes no tenía pulso.-soltó, irónico.

-Tranquila-observa a Louis, embobado-, sé cuidar de él.

Las hermanas de Louis volvieron para cena, habían estado buscando cosas que faltaban, y a todas les encantó Harry. Y después Niall se emocionó y preguntaba sobre los bebés, Louis estaba feliz y acaricaba el bulto donde sus hermanitos vivían, contentos.

-La familia de Louis es hermosa.-le dijo a Liam antes de dormirse.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas.

-¿Le caigo bien a Jay?.-pregunta tontamente.

-Te adora.

♡

Después de haber pasado una noche durmiendo en el salón, todos intentaron dormir medio cerca, aunque algo alejados de Niall y su gripe, encendieron la chimenea y se tumbaron en la alfombra en sus sacos de dormir y mantas gruesas y acomodaron sus almohadas. A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron a lo grande, habían demasiadas cosas en esa cocina, Louis se hinchó a comer, todo era claro, olía delicioso y sabía como el mismisimo cielo. Quedaban tan sólo dos días para la boda y tres para volver a la universidad, él no quería irse, le gustaba dormir en sacos en el salón. Tenía la sensación de tener a los mejores amigos del mundo, le gustó enseñarle su antigua habitación a Harry, él se rió por sus posters de David Beckham y la cantidad de comics y figuritas de superhéroes marvel que tenía. Harry estaba feliz de que Louis comiera tanto, incluso si dejaba los trozitos de carne apartados en su plato, al menos estar en casa le hizo bien.

Y cuando era la hora de dormir no dudaba en no retirar su mano y acariciar su barriga hasta que se quedara dormido.

Querer tanto a Louis tenía que ser una broma, era imposible.

♡

Finalmente, él día llegó, y, todos estaban preparando, al medio día ya tenían sus trajes, se estaban terminando de peinar. Louis ayudaba a sus hermanas, bueno, tan sólo se quedaba mirando como las peinaban ya en sus vestidos de dama de honor, Dan ya estaba listo y esperando como hace una hora a su familia.

Su madre estaba preciosa, sus hermanas estaban preciosas, sus amigos, bueno, ellos estaban ahí. Preciosos. También, rueda los ojos, todos salen y dejan sus palabras bonitas deseando suerte en el aire.

-¿Estás nerviosa?.-pregunta.

-Si... Me da vueltas todo.

Y él últimamente conocía tanto esa sensación, sonrió.

-Hey-entrelazó su mano-, cuando quieras y estés lista. Es tú día. Ahí está Dan, y las chicas, y los idiotas de mis amigos y sus madres con sus caros regalos, y hay una gran, gran enorme tarta tan linda....-sonrió-, no voy a una boda desde que era un moco.

-Estabas tan precioso ese día.

-¿Acaso no lo estoy ahora?-miró a los ojos cristalizados de su madre-. Mamá, no hagas eso-frunce el ceño-, no llores. No ahora. No hoy. Hay una tarta-repite-, y tienes a como doscientas personas esperando a ver como luces tú y mis hermanitos dentro de ese precioso vestido-la mujer castaña sonríe-, no sueltes ni una sóla lágrima, tu maquillaje a tardado lo suyo, no lo estropees. Vas a casarte...con Dan, con el hombre que quieres, con el que te quiere.

-Basta, ahora si voy a llorar-pestañea intentando no causar catástrofes sobre su máscara de pestañas-. Chofer, avance.

-¿Estás lista?.

-Si me caigo de camino al altar promete que me arrastrarás.

-Claro. Jamás te dejaría, mommy.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos cuando el chofer abrió la puerta y Louis salió, como un modelo, sonrísa presumida mientras prendía el único botón de su abrigo negro. Agarra la mano de su madre, y le ayuda a salir del coche, arreglando la cola de su vestido, repitiendo que todo está bien.

Las dos gemelas vienen con sus cestas de flores y caminan antes que ellos, poniendo toda la alfombra roja perdida de pétalos blancos y tonos claros.

Louis entrelazó su brazo con el de su madre y empezaron a caminar, y no podía pensar en nada, no podía pararse a mirar a todas las caras, miró a Dan, quien miraba con tanto amor y aprecio a su madre, miró al cielo, que ahora estaba azul, miró al suelo, miró a Harry.

Miró a Harry y sintió esa presión en su pecho, calor en sus mejillas, ese escalofrío en su estómago...dolía, siguió sonriendo a pesar de todo, aún con dificultades al respirar.

-Tranquilízate...-Jay le susurro, sin dejar de sonreír-. Me caso yo, a ti y a Harry aún os queda...

Louis soltó una risita. Con envidia. Con amor. Con pena, porque, tal vez..., porque, ¿y si Harry se acababa yendo y todo volvía ser como antes?. Sacudió esos pensamientos, miró hacia el frente, Harry estaba ahí.

Era difícil no imaginarse su boda.

♡

Louis sonrió, sus lágrimas se secaron, hizo una mueca, mirando el ramo de flores blanco y con tonos rosados y crema por el aire seguido por una mujer atrapándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-pregunta Harry, aún aplaudiendo, Louis no contesto.

Miró a la chica con el ramo, volvió a observar a Louis, y, comprendió. Se mordió los labios y camino por la multitud hasta llegar a la mujer morena que sostenía el ramo.

-Harry, ¿qué haces?.-pregunta cuando se aleja.

-Disculpa-habla con un poco de vergüenza, la mujer le sonríe-, ¿podrías darme un pequeño ramo de las flores?-la mujer hizo una mueca, extrañada-. Mi novio ha visto que lo cogías y... creo que se va a poner contento si le doy un poco del ramo.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja separando un ramo blanco y entregándoselo. Caminó directo hacia su sonrojado novio, quien intentaba dejar de sonreír tapándose la boca con su pequeña mano.

-Eres un idiota...-susurra.

-Entonces....-se aclara la garganta-, ¿te casarás pronto?-pregunta, poniendo el ramito en su mano, Louis lo mira con ojos encendidos-. Porque, si es así... Deberías invitarme a la boda, ¿soy el novio, no?.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?.-ríe, juntando sus labios.

-Humm, tal vez. ¿Te casarías _conmigo_ de todas formas?.

-¿Te casarías _tú_ conmigo de todas formas?.

Lo abraza, se pega su oído oído y susurra:

-Sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo.


	8. Un bebé y Small bump

Hay días en los que el grupo entero va a todas partes, a hacer cualquier cosa, y van a conciertos y a aquarios y crean nuevos recuerdos. Hay otros días en los que Zayn y Niall se agarran de la mano y se pierden un poco de lo que los demás dicen o hacen.

Hay días en los que Harry agarra la mano de Louis y le enseña cosas nuevas, le enseña trozos nuevos del mundo, y comparten puestas del sol, largos paseos en coche hacia ningún sitio, porque, Louis ama pasear en coche los días que no quiere estudiar o hacer nada, y comen juntos y hay pequeños y lindos besos para la nariz de Louis cuando Harry lo hace enojar.

También hay museos, van solos, con unos pocos, van todos, museos cools, y después sólo están Harry y Louis yendo a lugares comunes como Home Depot solo porque pueden ir a esa enorme tienda y mirar camas y cocinas y cosas de un futuro hogar que no saben si va a existir.

Es a mediado de marzo cuando Louis no lo soporta más, le molesta su barriga, no puede hacer nada con eso. No puede aguantar un día sin comer algo porque siente como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Y resulta que cada vez tiene más sueño.  
Y hay veces en las que no aguanta y quiere llorar por todo.  
Y hay días demasiados largos.  
Y hay días en los que quiere que Harry le de besos por todas partes y que sean lindos y suaves.  
Y hay otros días en los que sólo quiere que Harry lo parta en dos.

Y hay días como este en los que extrañamente tiene una presión horrible en su barriga, que, se ha hecho más grande, aunque Harry diga que no, y diga que es un tummy precioso.

-Pero mira a quien le ha salido tripita.-Niall se ríe, tomando una cerveza.

Louis se coloca la sudadera de Harry rápidamente y se sienta en la cocina, esperando a, comer de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien, Lou?.

Él tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Humm...

No quiere llorar, joder, no quiere llorar, Harry va a venir del cuarto de cualquier momento y...no puede llorar delante suya.

-¿Lou..?.

-Estoy bien, Ni. Gracias.

Y el rubio lo mira extrañado.

♡

Dos días después, Louis está en su departamento, en su cuarto, acaba de terminar su ensayo de drama, tiene un helado en su mano, enciende la televisión. No pasan cinco minutos cuando siente el dolor fuerte de cabeza, sabe que no debería comer helado tan deprisa, pero, es, extraño...porque no puede, no puede ver algo así y no querer tenerlo todo entero en su boca.

Y siente un dolor terrible en su barriga.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa.

El dolor vuelve a estar ahí.

-Augh.-jadea, asustado, se intenta levantar, camina hasta el baño.

Toca donde le duele.

Esa presión está ahí... Se moja la cara y la nuca, entonces es cuando lo ve.

Su reflejo.

_¿Los hombres podían quedarse embarazados?._

Si se lo contaba a alguien se reiría.

Pero él no se estaba riendo, él estaba llorando en su cama y no se atrevía a tocar su barriga.

Había algo dentro de él.

No podía hacer nada. ¿Y si iba al médico y era algo peor que un bebé?.

El cáncer existía, podía tener un mundo de cosas malas ahí dentro, podía haber... Lloró más.

¿Por qué le ocurría eso a él?.  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.  
¿Era un jodido bebé de verdad?. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?.

Oh, no.

Harry.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle a él?.

Bueno...primero, había que averiguarlo bien.

-Ni...

-¿Lou?. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Hola?.

Intentó no sollozar, tapó su boca.

-¿P-puedo ir a tu casa?.

-Claro...-contesta extrañado-. ¿Pasa algo?.

-Harry... ¿Harry está allí?.

-No, está... No sé, no está aquí. ¿Habéis discutido?. ¿Qué ha pasado?.

_Ojalá fuera sólo eso._

-Ahora nos vemos.

Intentó parecer normal.  
Intentó no llorar, intentó que no le temblara la voz.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre?-Niall no entendía-. Oye Louis, no seas cruel, sabes que si lloras yo también lloro.

-Noooo.-llora más.

-¡Para ya!.-solloza.

-Niall.-le abraza.

-Cuéntame y te ayudo.

_¿Los hombres pueden tener bebés?._

Sollozó fuerte.

-Me estás asustando...voy a llamar a Harry.

-¡No!.-gritó.

-Lou...estás... ¿Qué ocurre?. Cuéntamelo, tengo miedo.

_No más que yo._

-¿Prometes que no vas a reírte o no vas a odiarme o no vas a tener asco?.

-Claro que no haría eso jamás-murmura molesto-. Soy tu amigo, soy Ni. Venga. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Es que...yo...

-¿Has tenido un sueño erótico con alguien?-Louis levanta las cejas, dejando de llorar-. ¿¡Conmigo!?.

-No-chilla-. Es algo serio... Muy serio. Y grande. Enorme. ¡Gordo!.

-Louis...-le abraza-. ¿Quieres contármelo ya?.

Se hizo pequeñito.

-Es que... Mi hermana, mi h-hermana Fizzy...

-¿Si?.

_Lo siento Fizz, lo siento mamá._

-Ella... Ella sólo tiene dieciséis-Niall asiente-. Y... Siempre ha sido muy-solloza-, es que...

-Louis...

-Últimamente, e-ella, humm, tuvo mareos raros, y vomitaba... Y luego, se volvió rara con la comida-Niall escuchaba, él siguió-. Entonces, quería dormir mucho y comía demasiado, y... Tiene... T-tiene como una...una tripita.

Niall pestañea, un poco extrañado.

-Pero... ¿Félicité?.

Louis asiente, con toda la culpa del mundo.

-¿Tú crees... c-cres que va a tener un bebé?.-traga saliva, las lágrimas vuelven.

-Hey-le seca la cara-. Quién sabe... ¿Y si sólo es...?, no sé, alomejor sólo está comiendo.

-¿Tú crees?.

-Claro-dice más contento-. Aveces las mujeres se hinchan, ya sabes, son muy perfectas todo el tiempo y quieren ser algo más normal-Louis ríe, aún llorando-. Hey, tal vez sólo sea eso. No creo que...

-Pero...

-¿...pero?.

-Ella...me contó-solloza-, que, el otro día...se, humm, se acarició la barriguita...y...algo se movió.

Niall abrió los ojos, se quedó en silencio.

-Yo...yo creo que mejor debería ir al médico, Lou...

Louis sollozó, más fuerte.

_¡Estoy perdido, perdido!._

-Ni...

-Mira, Aiden va a ser médico, y Nick trabaja en el hospital de su familia, si quieres...si quieres hablamos con él y le hacen un chequeo o lo que sea.

Louis parpadea.

-Si te cuento algo... ¿Prometes que no saldrás corriendo o no me odiarás o no gritarás y me odiarás?.

-Jesús, no, jamás haría eso.

-De verdad quiero que sea una broma pesada...pero...

-Lou, soy tu amigo, pase lo que pase.

-...Fizz no está embarazada...

-¿Ah no?-chilla-. ¡Eso es genial entonces!. ¿Lou?.

-...es que, el que va a tener un bebé... soy yo.

Un silencio inmaculado se hizo con todo el salón.

-¿Q-qué dices Louis?.

Él asintió.

-S-si... Creo, no, vamos, estoy casi seguro de que tengo un bebé.

-¿Pero te estás escuchando?-pregunta, serio-. Louis, eres un chico. Los chicos no tienen bebés. Por mucho que Harry te de por detrás, no tienes nada dentro.

-¿Y por qué mi barriga no para de crecer?. ¡Se movió!.

-Serán...gases, no sé.

-Niall, se movió. Y estoy como un loco comiendo de todo, y las cosas oscuras me dan asco porque parecen cucarachas. Y sólo quiero dormir y follar mucho con Harry, ¿las embarazas se comportan así?. Tengo miedo y se ha movido. Estoy gordo y seguramente vaya a morir. Tengo miedo.

-Louis...

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-solloza-. ¿Qué le diré a Harry?.

-No estás embarazado... Estas cosas no pasan, estás viendo demasiadas películas-Louis niega-. Louis, no hagas esto.

-Te estoy diciendo que se ha movido.

Niall rompió el contacto visual a sus ojos.

-¿Se...movió?-Louis asintió-. ¿Estás seguro?.

-Lo prometo.

-Voy a hablar con Aiden... ¿Crees que se lo deberíamos contar?. Él va a ser médico... Y cuando te haga pruebas o lo que sea, y descubras que no hay ningún bebé, todo esta pesadilla se acabará.

Louis asintió.

-Sólo a Aiden... No le digas nada a Harry, por favor.

♡

¿Cómo se suponía que no iba a llorar mientras Harry acariciaba su estómago de esa manera?.

Era tan suave y delicado, y no le daba asco, Louis todavía no se atrevía a volver a tocar el bulto.

¿Y si se movía y Harry lo notaba?.

-Lou... ¿Estás llorando?.

-¿Hmm?.-tragó, intentando respirar.

-¿Estás bien?-acaricia su espalda-. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Te quiero mucho-sonríe-. Mucho, ¿lo sabes, no?.

Lo miró extrañado.

-Si... No llores, por favor-besa su frente-. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?.

Él asiente, sonriente.

-Por favor.

-Había una vez un lobito bueno, al que maltrataban todos los corderos-Louis se encogió abrazándole-. Y había también un príncipe malo, una bruja hermosa y un pirata honrado.

Louis soltó un gran sollozo, Harry se quedó en silencio.

-Termínalo... por favor.

-Todas estas cosas había una vez, cuando yo soñaba un mundo al revés.

♡

Empieza con Aiden riéndose.

Louis mira a Niall con una mueca de pena.

-Me estáis tomando el pelo, ¿no?-suelta otra carcajada-. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Tienes que ayudarnos.-Niall suplica.

-Aiden, basta-Louis le regaña-. Creo que tengo un bebé dentro de mí de verdad.

Siguió riéndose.

-Es que chicos-se encoge de dolor-. Esto es muy divertido, las cosas que se os ocurren.

Louis empezó a llorar.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

-¿Qué te pasa?.-deja de reírse.

-Es de verdad-Niall dice apenado-, Louis tiene algo.

Se quedó en silencio.

-P-pero... ¿Qué?. Venga ya. ¡Joder! ¡Qué es de verdad!.-se cubre la boca.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?.-preguntó sin dejar de mirar a sus manos.

-Yo... Humm, sí. Claro que sí-Louis asintió-. ¿Qué ha dicho Harry?.

-¿Qué va a decir?-Louis pregunta molesto-. No se lo pienso contar. A saber lo que tengo dentro.

-No hables así...

-¿Enserio?-pregunta, Niall se encoge-. Tú tampoco me creías, no hagas como si quisieras a lo que hay dentro.

-Lou...

Él se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que estaba siendo.

-L-lo siento-se resfriega las manos a la cara-. Lo siento mucho, necesito saber si estoy...embarazado. Lo antes posible, por favor.

Aiden asintió.

♡

Como todo lo que Louis quería, ser atendido lo más rápido posible, también pasó.

Aiden habló con Nick, no le explicó detalles, dijo que necesitaba hacerle unas pruebas a Louis y le dejó escoger cualquier sala.

-Está frío.-Louis sonrió cuando puso el gel sobre su tripita.

-Que fuerte...-Nial tocó su barriga con un dedo, Louis sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si es un bebé?.-Aiden fue conectando los monitores.

-En verdad...me gustan los bebés...es sólo que esto es raro...

-O sea que lo vas a tener.-Niall sonríe.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, le iba a a soltar de nuevo la charla sobre cómo no le creyó mientras el lloraba.

-¿Y Harry?-él se quedó atónito-. ¿Qué ocurrirá con él?.

-No...n-no sé. Necesito saber primero si estoy...embarazado.

-Date prisa, joder.-Niall sujetó la mano de Louis.

-Bien... La hostia, incluso yo estoy nervioso.-Aiden puso el cacharrito sobre el vientre de Louis.

Inmediatamente los tres miraron la pantalla del monitor, donde se veía algo blanco y la sobra de un cuerpecito algo diminuto.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Louis sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos, Niall apretó su mano, estaba asustado, todos lo estaban, miró a Niall.

-Es un bebé.-susurró.

Niall asintió, riendo, Aiden se llevó la mano al rostro, soltó una risita.

-Esto es increíble... ¡Un bebé!.

-¡Sí!.-Louis empezó a reír, secándo sus lágrimas.

-¿Podemos saber si es niña o niño?.

-Claro...creo que tendrás unos dos meses y unas...dos semanas. Veamos...

-¿Qué demonios, Aiden?.-Louis se heló cuando miró al muchacho que estaba en la puerta.

-Nick-Aiden se quedó quieto, intentando ocultar la pantalla con su cuerpo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Qué le estás mirando a Louis?.

Niall frunció el ceño.

-Oye estamos teniendo un momento delicado y privado, por favor, vete.

-¿Eso era un bebé?-preguntó-. ¿Era una ecografía grabada o...?.-observó la barriga de Louis, frunció el ceño.

-Nick...

-Aparta.-empujó a su hermano, no bruscamente, pero, Louis se asustó cuando era Nick quien sujetaba el cacharrito.

-¡Quita!.-se echó a un lado, apartando su barriga.

-Louis-Nick habló-, ¿puedes dejar que te mire?.

-No. Ya lo ha hecho tu hermano. Me dolía el estómago y ha mirado si tenía...úlceras o yo que sé. Nos vamos, muchas gracias, muy ama...

-Estate quieto-dijo molesto-, ahí había un bebé. ¿Por qué llorabas?.

-¿Qué te importa?.-Niall bufó agarrando pañuelos para limpiar a Louis.

-Es un bebé-dice, a Louis se le cristalizan los ojos-. ¿Me puedes dejar ver, por favor?.

-Estás siendo ridículo, hermano-Aiden habla-. ¿Cómo va a tener un bebé, estás tonto o qué?.

-Te voy a dejar tonto como no te calles, hermanito-sonríe falsamente-. ¿Y si hubiera un bebé cómo lo traeríais al mundo si un médico de verdad?.

-Cállate.-Niall iba a limpiar el vientre de Louis.

-No, Ni... Tiene razón, si vamos a otro médico, a saber que pasará... Él al menos nos conoce... ¿Podemos fiarnos de ti?.

Nick sonrió. -¿Me dejas ver?.

Louis suspiró, y luego asintió.

Fijó sus ojos al monitor, asombrado, miró a Louis, boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-Louis se encogió-. ¿Harry lo sabe?.

-Esa es la cosa... No puedes decirle nada, no aún... Y-yo encontraré la manera.

-Bien... Respeto eso... Tienes dos meses, wow, felicidades, Lou.

Y él no se imaginó que el tipo que estaba por su novio sería el primero en felicitarle.

-G-gracias...

-Estabamos intentando ver si era niño o niña...-Niall habló, suave, sonriendo.

-Pues...-movió el ángulo-, ¡vaya Louis!. Parece que tienes a una princesita dentro de ti.

Sus ojos se aguaron, estaba asustado, temblando y riendo.

-¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?.-pregunta, cuando ya están fuera.

-Lo prometo... Humm, tendrás que venir aquí por lo menos una vez al mes, espero que Harry venga lo antes posible contigo-sonríe-. Cualquier molestia, cualquier cosa, tienes que venir o llamarme.

Asiente.

-Gracias.

-Cuídate... Cuidaos.-le abraza.

Adien conducía, él no podía dejar de acariciar su barriga, ¿en verdad había una niña ahí dentro?.

-Alomejor tienes superpoderes de mamá.-Niall siguió con sus teorías.

-Ya, claro, seguramente le mordió alguna araña radioactiva y ahora está embrazado.-Aiden rió.

-Pero tiene que haber una explicación... ¿No?. Es muy fuerte... ¿Crees que ahora todos los chicos podamos tener bebés?.

-Ni...-Louis rió.

-¿Qué?-se sonroja-. Bueno, ¿y cuando lo vas a comparte con los chicos y con H?. Ellos se alegrarán tanto.

Louis tragó ese nudo en su garganta, estaba nervioso, tan nervioso, iba a ser la mejor noticia.

-No digáis nada por ahora... Yo me encargaré.

♡

Una semana después, Louis se había tranquilizado, estaba feliz... Harry besaba mucho su estómago porque él decía que era hermoso, y lo besaba mucho a él y no podía esperar a darle la noticia.

Pero luego estaba ese terrible pánico que sentía cuando se imaginaba que, Harry se podía ir.

Se podía ir.

Eventualmente le entraban antojos, quería muchas fresas, fresas, dulces, con nata, chocolate, amaba el helado... Harry lo complacía en todo.

-Te ves más saludable, boo.-dice Harry una mañana.

-¿Uh?.

-Tu pelo está más brillante-le besa-, y estás menos pálido, y tus labios siempre están rojitos.

-Será porque no dejo de comer.-hace un puchero.

-Hey, está bien ser sano.

-¿Comer tres helados en un día?.

-Es sólo que te gustan los dulces, boo, no es nada malo.

Louis lo abrazó.

-Harry...

-Dime.

-Tengo algo muy-se mordió el labio-, muy importante que d-decirte...

-¿Enserio?-sonríe-. Yo también.

-No creo que sea más grande que mi noticia...-ríe-, dime, tú primero.

-Hay un buffetes de abogados-dice emocionado-, me han dicho que si en el segundo año tengo tan buenas notas como las de ahora, me contratarían para hacer prácticas.

-¿Qué?. ¿Enserio?.

-Sí... Y está aquí, es...genial.

Louis le besó gentilmente.

-Me alegro tanto por ti, boo.

-¿Y qué me tenías que contar tú?.

Se sonrojó, su pulso se volvió un desastre, no le salían las palabras.

-Yo...y-yo...

-¿Si?.

-Bueno...ya lo verás.-ríe nervioso.

-¿Seguro?.

-Estoy seguro.

♡

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho todavía?.-Niall estaba comiendo sus nachos, Louis odiaba ese olor, siguió bebiendo su batido de fresas.

-Porque...siento que no es el momento, ¿no sé?. Ya saldrá. O lo notará.-se acaricia la barriga.

-Tienes que decirle.

-Sí, tampoco... Es que, tengo miedo de que se vaya.

-¿Irse?-pregunta riendo-. ¿Pero tú has visto la forma en la que te mira? ¿O cómo habla de ti? ¿Has visto esa cara de empanado que pone cuando te escucha hablar?. No se va a ir-Louis se sonroja-. No se va a ir, y menos sabiendo que vais a tener a un bebé.

-Pero aún así...tengo miedo, él...él es más pequeño y está tan feliz estudiando...

-Podréis seguir estudiando con el bebé, los chicos y yo te ayudaremos. Principalmente yo. ¿Has pensado en alguna otra teoría de por qué vas a tener a un bebé?. Yo quiero saber cómo hacer uno.-hace un puchero.

-Idiota... Humm, ¿tal vez fue suerte?.

Niall rodó los ojos.

-¿T-te imaginas?. Un bebé. Mitad yo, mitad Zayn.

Louis tragó en seco.

-Mierda.-se tapó la boca.

-Es que...-empezó a reírse-. Creo...creo que como hace dos meses... Fue antes de la boda, yo... Humm.

-¿Qué?.

-No sé... Vi a mi madre con los gemelos y su barriga y como Dan le trataba...-hizo un puchero-. Creo que quería tener un bebé. Pensé que sería genial tener a un...bebé, que fuera mitad yo y mitad la persona que yo amo... No s-sé.

Niall pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Querías tener un bebé y magicamente tienes un bebé?.

Louis ríe.

-Sigue pensando en mejores teorías, anda.

-Cuéntale hoy.-dice, antes de levantarse.

-¿Por qué hoy?.

-¿Por qué no hoy?.

Louis se encoge.

-Porque...podría irse.


	9. He gets scared

-¿Cómo ha reaccionado?.-Nick terminó de limpiar la barriga algo más grande de Louis.

Él se encogió, dudando qué contestar.

-Es como si... el momento adecuado no llegara.

-Me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta, mira tu tripa, ya no es una tripita.-Aiden sonríe.

Louis ríe con algo de pena.

-No sé ni siquiera si me va a creer...

-No seas tonto, Lou, es su padre-silencio inmaculado-. Y además, la primavera está aquí, me vas a decir como ocultarás a tu hija cuando tengas cinco o seis meses.

-Se lo diré, sólo... necesito tiempo.

♡

Era fin de semana, y, como no, los chicos querían salir a divertirse. A él no le importaba ir, no iba a beber, no iba a fumar, iba a reírse con los chicos y besar tanto como quisiera a Harry.

O eso creía él.

La noche a penas comenzaba, y, él estaba distraído, había muchas cosas que contar y reírse, y chillar y soltar carcajadas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Harry estaba bailando con Zayn, cuando vuelven a sentarse en la barra, Louis se siente incómodo. Harry está borracho, y está diciendo cosas sin sentido y eso le está agobiando.

-¿Por qué no bebes, Lou?. ¡Eres mi compi pedo!.

Niall hizo una mueca.

-Deberías dejar de beber, H.

-Antes solías ser más divertido, ¿qué ocurre?.

Louis traga en seco. No iba a llorar delante de todos. Lo ignoró. Con todo el peso del mundo, lo ignoró.

Harry siguió bebiendo y bailando y divirtiéndose.

♡

-¿Por qué no viniste a cenar con nosotros?.-Harry se tiró a la cama, haciendo que los apuntes de Louis volaran.

Suspiró. -Que milagro que no hayas venido a punto de vomitar.

-Tú me enseñaste a beber, y ahora, soy mejor que tú bebiendo, ya que no bebes.

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?.

Se encoge de hombros.

-Lo normal...-sonríe, besando sus labios suavemente-. ¿Vendrás hoy a un club?.

-No, ¿tú si?.

-¿Por qué ya no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros?-pregunta con pena-. ¿Ya no te divertimos?.

-Pensaba que era yo él que ya no era divertido.

-....Me disculpé por eso la otra noche.

-Ya, lo que sea.

-Louis-frunce el ceño-. Nos evitas.

-¿Qué dices?. Vamos a todas partes juntos, pero no voy a beber y amanecer tirado en la residencia de desconocidos de segundo año.

-Es lo que solías hacer todos los días. Bebías, follabas con chicos, ibas a partidos de fútbol, ¿qué ocurre?.

-Dejé de hacer eso hace tiempo, se llama madurar.

-Solías decir que eso era para frutas.

Rueda los ojos. -¿Te vas a ir o no?. Tengo que estudiar.

-Es sábado.

-Y si prefieres ir con tus amigos un sábado a beber y ser un desastre, vete, vamos.

Frunció el ceño, tragando saliva.

-No quería hacerte enojar... Lo siento.

Louis se da cuenta de que ha sido más duro de lo normal, intenta decir algo.

-Yo...-le abraza-. Siento esto-suspira-, siento hacerte esto.

-Está bien, te entiendo.

-Puedes ir si quieres, siento sonar como una madre...

Ríe por lo bajo, apretándolo fuerte. -No voy a ir, te tengo justo aquí.

-Puedes ir...-culpable-, lo siento, de veras.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, sin ti no es divertido emborracharse.-peina su cabello.

-Humm... ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio?.

-No.

Le da un golpe en el brazo.

-Eres un...

-No te lo pediría así jamás. Fue cutre.

-Fue bonito.-dulcemente.

-¿En una boda? ¿En la boda de tu madre? ¿Sin anillo?. Por favor Louis, puedo hacer cosas mejores.

-Seguro que pondrías el anillo en el helado y moriría atragantado.

-Bien, tomaré nota y descartaré esa opción.-Louis suelta una carcajada.

-¿Entonces cómo será?.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?. Sabes que eres el único con el que me voy a casar, ¿no?-besa su frente-. Pero quedan más cosas. Más fiestas, más uni, trabajos, veranos, vacaciones, más fiestas...mucho sexo, y luego planes de bodas y casas en vez de apartamentos diminutos compartidos con irlandeses.

Louis sonrió un poco con ganas de llorar.

Había corrompido a Harry, él mismo, con su inmadurez, llevándolo a fiestas y enseñándole a beber, le había convertido en un desastre. En un chico quese divertía. Harry era joven. Inexperto. Quería disfrutar.

Y no sería Louis el que le prohibiera todo eso, no podía quitarle su juventud, no podía... Y menos por una cosa que él mismo deseó.

Harry no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé, no podría trabajar y dejar de estudiar, mucho menos madurar años antes... Era su vida.

♡

-¿Todavía no se lo has dicho?.-Nick y Aidén preguntaron a la vez, se llevó la mano a la cara.

-No me presionéis.-hiperventiló.

♡

-¡Creo que ya sé porque vas a tener un bebé!.-gritó Niall al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Otra teoría?.-preguntó, lamiendo los restos de nata de sus dedos.

-Esta es la definitiva. La verdadera. La majestuosa. No es una teoría más, es La Teoría.

Louis soltó una risita.

-Venga, suelta la bomba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estabamos en la secundaria y las mujeres que trabajaban en la cafetería siempre te ponían la comida buena?.

-¿Uh?.-eso le pilló desprevenido.

-Nunca, ni una sola vez te pusieron algo caducado. Nada en mal estado, nada medio mordido, nada extraño.

-¿Y eso me dio poderes mágicos para tener un bebé?. ¿Comer comida normal?.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el primer chico que te gustó te besó?-Louis asintió, fue especial, un beso digno de ese chico tan caliente-. ¿Y recuerdas cuando tu novia se tomó bien que fueras gay?.

-¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver?.

-Y tus notas eran siempre buenas a pesar de que no hacías ni mierda.

-Tenía suerte. Era guapo. Mi culo era y es enorme, ¿qué hay con eso?.

-Louis, ¿no lo ves?. Sales a la calle y mágicamente te encuentras la misma cantidad de dinero que necesitas para la ropa que quieres, marcabas goles en un equipo de mierda, que, por cierto sin ti van como el culo...

-Niall me estás aburriendo.

-Santa mierda, ¿cuándo quisiste ese bebé?.

Louis dejó de masticar sus fresas, tragó haciendo un ruido extraño.

-Mierda.

-Después de hacertelo con Harry, ¿verdad?.

-Mierda.-repitió.

-¡Lo sabía!-chillo, emocionado, desde la otra línea-. Así que todo lo que quieres de verdad se cumple, y querías un bebé de Harry Styles.

-Ni...

-Podrías querer que te toque la lotería y serías millonario. O desear que los profesores aprueben a Niall en esas materias jodidas que no quiere estudiar, o vacaciones en Hawaii, o...

-Si, claro, es que aquí Louis es una máquina de conceder deseos, no te jode.

Soltaron una risa.

-Entonces...si deseas lo suficientemente fuerte que Harry no se vaya, no se irá. Díselo.

-No...-contesta triste-. No quiero arruinarle la vida.

-No lo harás.

-No entiendes... No sé qué haré.

-Dirás que no sabes cómo contárselo, ¿verdad?. Porque se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta.

-No hagas eso...no me presiones.

-Louis.

-Es que... Harry es... perfecto, no se merece esto. No puedo hacerle esto.

-Él se va a volver loco de la alegría.

-O del susto.

♡

-¿Y que hay sobre los bebés?.

Harry siguió lavando el cabello del ojiazul.

-¿Bebés?.

-Uhum... ¿Qué nombres te gustarían?. Para una niña.

-Nuestra hija... ¡Humm!-su corazón se detuvo-. Una de nuestras muchas princesas.

-Ajá.

-Riley. Riley Tomlinson Styles.

Él rió alegremente.

-¿Riley?.-acarició su barriga debajo de las pompas del agua de la bañera.

-Tu trasero está más enorme que nunca, Lou.

-Humm...-se vistió lo antes posible, no estaba nada contento con las marcas finas y blanquecinas que habían aparecido donde sus piernas se acababan.

Estrías.

Es-trí-as.

-No hagas eso.-le susurra.

-¿El qué?.

-Cubrirte... Eres hermoso. Muy hermoso. Y eres todo mío.

♡

Eran las siete y veintitrés de la tarde, ellos estaban sonriendo tontamente cuando Harry se sienta en una silla de jardín que están en la sección de outdoors en Home Depot, la tienda en la que vas a comprar trozitos de tu nueva casa.

Aunque ellos no se vayan a mudar, y eso entristece a Louis, solo se sientan en sillas o mesas o se tumban en los colchones y se burlan de algunos lavabos o dicen cosas como "de verdad no puedo creer que prefieras esa cortina de color verde pistacho, sabes que odio el verde pistacho, bobo" y fingen que van a comprar tumbonas y sólo realmente vagan por la enorme tienda hasta que se aburren de jugar con los muebles y se van al aparcamiento.

Está oscureciendo y el cielo está nublado, se arrastran mutuamente entre besos hasta un lugar para cenar, y cuando se sientan Louis ve la pequeña imagen de la hamburguesa en la carta y siente asco.

Y no puede evitar sentirse culpable, últimamente no puede comerse la sopa de pollo que Harry prepara y quiere llorar por hacerle sentir de esa manera.

-¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Lou?.-pregunta, cuando ya a ordenado su cena, pero, Louis está absorto con el olor a carne asada, quiere llorar, por primera vez en meses quiere devorar a un animal.

-Una hamburguesa doble con extra de queso, bacon, ¿puede ponerle lechuga?. Con tomate también, con una ración de patatas fritas-la camarera asiente-, y una cocacola light, por favor.

Harry suelta una carcajada cuando la camarera se retira, Louis se sonroja.

-¿Qué?.-susurra.

-¿Vas a comerte todo eso?-Louis asiente-. ¿Seguro?.

Él rueda los ojos, siente su estómago rugir, y luego hay un nudo enorme porque Harry está hablando sobre lo emocionado que está por el verano y las vacaciones y él sólo quiere dejar de sentirse culpable y tan hecho mierda.

-¿Está todo bien?-él asiente, intentando no llorar-. ¿Lou?. Si quieres...no comas eso, está bien. Entiendo que no quieras comer carne o lo que sea... ¿Bebé?.

-Estoy bien.-susurra, y luego llega la comida.

No tenía ganas de comer, pero, tenía hambre, tenía tanta hambre que su plato quedó vacío más rápido que el de Harry, agarrando sus patatas fritas, y el ketchup, demasiado ketchup, quizá, Harry lo miró extrañado.

-Basta, eso es asqueroso.-ríe, quitándole el bote.

-Pero...

-Enserio, como te pongas malo del estómago de nuevo... Sólo...-hce un puchero.

No se pone malo, de hecho, empieza a lloviznar cuando salen del aparcamiento del bar, se dieron prisa hasta llegar al apartamento de Harry, entonces, Louis retrocedió.

-Tengo que ir a casa... Nos vemos manaña.

Y Harry sólo asintió, aunque fuera extraño, pero Louis lo besó fuerte antes de irse y eso era suficiente.

♡

Últimamente Harry no paraba de sentir que había algo extraño. Sólo sentía que Louis se escurría más y más, ya no dormía con él, y si dormían, era sólo cuando accidentalmente Louis se quedaba dormido en el sofá, y casi no dejaba tocarlo. Se apartaba. Louis se apartaba.

No salía con los chicos, ya no, era extraño, y aveces ni siquiera respondía a los mensajes, y cada vez se veía más y más adormilado. Era extraño.

No se atrevía a preguntar.

Al fin y al cabo, él era Louis.

Y él sólo era Harry.

¿Por qué pensó de todas formas que iba a durar?.

¿Cómo no pudo pensarlo antes?.

Louis era increíble y se acabaría aburriendo, como a los chicos que solía traer a casa durante una noche.

Quién le aseguraba que Louis se quedaría.

Y por otra parte, estaba Louis, quien se asustaba.

Se asustaba porque Harry lo besaba y tenía que apartarse en cuanto sus manos acariciaban sus caderas.

No podía, no podía hacerle eso a Harry.

Estaba Nick y Aiden y Niall completamente seguros de que Harry no saldría corriendo, pero él ya no pensaba en eso, él se asustaba sobre Harry siendo arruinado por él.

♡

-¿Vienes a ver una peli en casa?.

-Estoy cansado...-se encoje en su sudadera negra, Harry se pregunta vagamente por qué Louis sigue usando abrigos así cuando el frío se ha ido, mira a sus ojos y se vuelven cristalinos.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?-Louis pestañea y se encoje más, niega-. Vale-suspira-, has estado...raro, evitándome a mí y a todos a toda costa, no digas que no... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?.

Louis se muere viendo como la persona más maravillosa del mundo se rompe delante suya.

-N-nada.-susurra, no podiendo esconder el sollozo que sale de su garganta, viendo como la expresión de Harry se vuelve seria, sus ojos llorosos, ceño fruncido y, se veía tan desesperado.

-¿Nada?-se acerca, pero Louis retrocede-. A esto me refiero. S-si no quieres...si no quieres seguir con esto, sólo dilo.

-Yo...

-Di que no quieres estar conmigo, ya no.

Louis baja la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho.

_Estoy haciendo esto por tí, Harry._

-¿Por qué pides perdón?.

-Porque me gusta la forma en la que eres, como tratas a los demás, me gusta cuando eres responsable y como me has tratado siempre, ¿vale?. Me gusta cuando no puedes dormir y me cuentas lo que piensas sobre las cosas que piensas-ríe-, y cuando no puedo dormir y me cuentas cuentos a mi-intenta remediar sus labios temblando y sus lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas-. Y... siento mucho no sentir mariposas en mi estómago cuando nos besamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Louis?.

_Tu futuro es brillante, Harry..._

_Pero yo no estoy en él._

-Quiero decir que, lo que realmente quiero es no tener que forzarlo. No tener que forzar todo esto. No lo siento. No siento nada por ti.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?.

Y Louis siente que no puede con tanto dolor en la forma en la que lo mira, no puede seguir con eso... Y asiente.

-Estoy hablando completamente enserio... Yo... lo siento, lo siento mucho Harry.


	10. Solo

A todos les cuesta asimilar la desición que ha tomado. Y con todos queremos decir a los tres que sabían sobre la existencia de ese bebé.

Su barriga se podía esconder en las camisas tres tallas más grandes que él, pero ese no era Louis. No. Louise no era callado ni serio ni pasaba días en su cuarto.

Louis era vivo y ruidoso y sólo lo veías llorar de risa.

Le costó unas semanas acostumbrarse a sólo tener una compañía, que estaba dentro de él, no sabía cómo podía amar tanto a alguien que munca había tocado, ni visto.

Y le costó tan sólo un segundo tomar la decisión. 

Juntó todas sus cosas, y compró un voleto de tren, Bradford estaría bien, no estaba tan alejado, él no quería alejarse ni irse,  lo que realmente quería era lo mejor para todos, y dejó una nota sobre la mesa diciendo que los vería pronto, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro.

-¿Niall?.-el ruido y la música le hizo rodar los ojos.

-¡Looooouis!.-chilla al ptro lado del teléfono.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué?.

-Que me voy-dice con voz rota, sin importarle que le escuchara-. Sólo...-no iba a decirle que quería a Harry... no iba a decirle que abriera el pico-. No permitas que se entere. Por nadie. 

Y cuelga, repitiendo las mismas palabras por un mensaje de texto. 

No pudo dejar de llorar en toda la noche, y en cuanto llegó a su hotel se sintió peor. Acababa de dejar todo atrás. Y estaba solo. 

El día siguiente fue el peor.

Las llamadas en su móvil le hacían llorar y sentirse estresado, todos le estaban llamando y el no había contestado a ninguna llamada. 

Tenía que llamar a Nick, pero aún no, podía esperar a eso, pero no podía quedarse más de tres días en el hotel. Necesitaba un apartamento lo más pronto posible. 

Y como todo lo que quería, encontró uno a un buen precio, era bonito y lo sería aún más cuando lo arreglara y se asentara en él. 

No tenía trabajo, y el dinero sólo le daba para dos meses de alquiler, y todavía tenía que esperar cuatro meses hasta que su pequeña naciera y pudiera trabajar.

Y estaba solo.

Mientras tanto se mantuvo comiendo las fresas que compraba del supermercado que no le estaba lejos, llevaba dos semanas ahí, entonces recibe una llamada de su madre.

Y no puede ignorarla.

-¿Mamá?.-su voz tiembla.

-¡Louis!-se le llenan los ojos al instante que escucha el alivio en su voz-. ¿Dónde demonios estás?-él sonrió, su madre no solía hablar así-. Tus amigos están en casa, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Estás comiendo bien?. Me han dicho que estabas delicado en ese tema, ¡voy a acabar con tu cuello, Louis! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte!.

-Mamá...

-Ya estás viniendo aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te localize y arrastre ese trasero hasta aquí.

-No puedo volver.-muerde su labio.

-Mi cielo, tienes que volver. Todos estamos preocupados por ti, estamos esperando a que regreses... No nos contestas y Harry... estoy segura de que ese chico va a sufrir un infarto como no des una señal de vida.

-Diles que estoy bien. Y que les quiero. Te quiero. No intentes buscarme. Nos veremos pronto.-y cuelga, sollozando e intentando no caer al suelo. 

Apunta el número de Nick y Aiden, el de Niall se lo sabe, y luego, destruye su tarjeta. No necesitaba que le encontraran. No podían verle con una barriga. 

No podía volver a casa, tendría que pasar encerrado en su nuevo apartamento bastante tiempo, pero lo que no sabía era que se acostumbraría, Louis llevaba bien el echar de menos a las personas más importantes de su vida porque sabía que lo mejor para Harry era no tenerle cerca. 

Casi la mitad de sus ahorros fueron al alquiler, y, el tenía tanto que comprar. 

Lloró, porque, Riley necesitaba vestidos y cosas lindas, necesitaba comida y ropa más grande para disimular su barriga, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. 

-Ni...

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un grito.

-¡LOUIS!.

-¿Estás sólo?-pregunta rápido-. Si escucho a alguien más, corto. 

-No, no, ¡estoy sólo, estoy-, ¿dónde estás?!. ¿Estás bien?. Creo que quinientas de tus mil llamadas perdidas son mías.

-Uh...

-Y las otras quinientas de Harry.

Él traga ruidosamente.

-¿Cómo va todo?.

Intenta que no se escuche el sollozo que reprime cuando Niall le cuenta las cosas de los chicos, las comidas, las fiestas, las reuniones, que se han graduado, y, ¡él también debería estar ahí!.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo podré verte?. El bebé...tiene que nacer como en dos semanas, Lou, necesitamos a Nick. Tengo que estar ahí. 

-Voy a llamarlo ahora, no creo que puedas venir, Ni. Estás de vacaciones, seguro que tienes planes.

-Claro que tengo planes, idiota, tengo que ver a mi sobrinita nacer. Aunque aún no sé cómo.

Sueltan una risa.

-Tengo miedo, pero necesito eestar no embarazado...

-Me imagino lo duro que será...

-Humm...

-¿Seguro que estás bien?.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo...ya has comprado las cosas para el bebé?. Yo he comprado un montón de ropa. Y chupetes... Iba a mandarte pañales pero..., no sé en dónde te has metido, ¡demonios Lou!.-solloza.

-Hey, no, no-chila-. ¡No llores que entonces también lloro yo!.

Y pueden escuchar sus mocos a kilómetros de distancias.

-Dime dónde estás, te prometo que mañana mismo voy con Nick. Él estaba como un loco... Y H...

-Niall...

-Estuve a punto de decirle todo. Y Aiden. Y Nick, y yo de nuevo, ¡es para matarte, joder!.

-Es mi desición.

-Y estaba equivocada como la mierda.

-Entonces... ¿Vendrás pronto?.

-Mañana. A no ser que estés en alguna de las fabelas de Río de Janeiro.

-Idiota.

♡

-No puedes estar viviendo aquí enserio.-Niall hace una mueca que según Louis es de niño retrasado, lo ignora.

-Es enorme, no digas que es una basura porque...

-Pero es de color...¿cemento?. Dios. Seguro que tu cuarto está lleno de ropa sucia, ¿tienes lavadora?. ¿Hay cucarachas?. Mira, te vienes a vivir conmigo, vamos, camina, camina, ¡camina!. ¿¡Por qué no te mueves?.

-Aparta.-Nick le empuja a un lado y pasa al apartamento, causando una risa por parte de Louis.

-Enrealidad...estaba pensando en pintar todo, pero, no tenía tiempo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Jugando a la Xbox y comiendo todos tus raros antojos?.

Louis tragó, sonrisa plástica, había tenido que vender su Xbox para conseguir comida, no le quedaba nada... Si tenía suerte, se quedaría dos semanas ilegalmente ahí y luego buscaría un trabajo donde le dieran vivienda, disfrazando a Riley como su hermana. Y su madre hubiera muerto en el parto y así daría pena.

Pero eso sólo estaba en su pequeña cabezita.

-¿Lou?.-Nick gruñe.

-¿Humm?.

-No te ofendas, pero este lugar no es el apropiado para ti... No hay, no hay nada excepto uvas en la nevera... ¿Has comido carne?-niega-. Esto no está bien.

-Iremos de compras, yo te pago toda la comida-Niall se sienta en el sofá desgastado-. ¿Cómo es que no tienes una mansión o algo por el estilo?. Tienes ese súper poder.

-No funciona así-murmura-. Yo sólo quiero dormir últimamente. No hay tiempo para mucho más.

-Bueno...-encojiéndose-. Mira todo lo que he comprado para la nena.

Y se sentaron en el suelo a abrir los regalos, las primeras ropitas diminutas, colores bebés, peluches tan suaves y lindos... Louis quiso llorar.

-A Riley le va a encantar.

-¿Riley?.-Niall y Nick rieron.

-Sí... Harry dijo que le gustaba ese nombre.-Harry..., mordió su labio.

-Yo había pensado en algo colo Nicoletta.-Nick bufó.

-¿Quieres que le hagan bullying en la guardería o qué?.

-Ni hablar, yo cuidaré de Nicoletta la niña de dos padres.-se asume el papel de niñero...

-Riley.-corrige Louis guardando los regalos con una sonrisa tonta.

-Nicoletta Ri-ríe-, era broma... Uh, ¿entonces te ayudamos a guardar todo esto?.

Y Louis temía tanto que entraran en el cuarto que sería de Riley. Era blanco, al menos no era color cemento, y, estaba vacío.

-Lou...

-¿Humm?.-quiso llorar.

-No puedes vivir aquí.

-Nos tienes a nosotros...no tienes que vivir como si nadie estuviera a tu lado.

-Volvemos, es enserio-Nick habla fuerte-. Louis, no puedes quedarte aquí. Tienes que pensar por ti y por tu hija.

-No puedo volver ahí. También tengo que pensar en Harry.

-No te verá. Fingiremos que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Quiero vivir aquí, no en el patio trasero de vuestra casa-solloza-. Quiero que Riley tenga un hogar. 

-Pero...

-No voy a volver. Prefiero morir aquí a que descubran todo esto. Y no hay más.

-Entonces, vas a dejar que te ayudemos. 

Y costó convencerlo, pero, valió la pena. 

Llamaron a Aiden, y, pintaron las paredes de color naranja melocotón, su cocina era blanca, el cuarto de Riley tenía una pared multicolor porque ninguno se decidía, el cuarto de baños era blanco y azul, y su habitación blanca. 

Todos dormían en el salón, dejando a Louis lo más cómodo siempre, la nevera se llenó, desayunaban mayoritariamente fuera, Louis no se había sentido tan feliz y tan triste desde que se alejó. 

Harry también debería estar ahí... Y acariciar su barriga antes de que desapareciera. 

Compraron ropa para Riley y para Louis, Niall le donó su Xbox, y Zayn se preguntaba qué demonios hacía su novio tan lejos de él, pero se mantuvieron con la boca cerrada y nadie sabía nada de Louis Tomlinson. 

♡

-Está frío...-Louis susurró, sus manos aún temblaban, era la primera vez que iba tan cerca de todo el mundo, pero era necesario... Tenía que quedarse en casa de Nick hasta que Riley naciera. Y lo menos que quería era complicaciones... Ahí si que estaría jodido. 

Era horrible estar tan cerca de Harry y tener que fingir estar a miles de kilómetros.

-Prometo devolver moneda a moneda...-Niall le tapó la boca y se llevó las piezas de la cuna empaquetadas dentro. 

-A Riley no le faltará absolutamente nada.

Excepto a un padre...

Y la mente de Louis era un caos. 

No podía ni siquiera hacer cumplir las cosas que quería porque no podía ni pensar. 

La mayor parte del día se lo pasaba imaginando qué ocurriría si su hija nacía con problemas. 

Tal vez no pudiera respirar

O no pueda tener hijos

O tenga los ojos de Harry

¿Y si no puede hablar?

¿Y si le falta un dedo?

¡Cómo no le crezca el cabello!

¿Y si es igual que yo...y todo lo que quiera se cumple?.

-Entonces el mundo estaría hecho de gominolas-Aiden frunce el ceño-. Jesús, tenía ocho años.-bufa.

La otra mitad del tiempo pensaba en Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry y Harry. 

En como estaban sus hermanas

Sus estudios

Tenía tanto sueño

Y lo echaba de menos.

Se dio cuenta de que las estrías, el sobre peso en algunas zonas de él, los cambios de humores y todos los cambios en general, eran parte de él. 

Y no había nada más.

Lo aceptaba, y, suponía que era parte de madurar. 

Pronto se preocuparía de que alguien comiera verduras (¡y tendría que fingir que le gustaba la carne y las zanahorias para que Riley no estuviera anémica perdida!). 

Tendría que...estar en esto, solo.

♡

-Todo va a salir bien, lo prometo.

-Y si...si no vuelvo a despertarme,¿prometes decirle que lo siento y que le quiero?.

Niall asintió.

-Vas a salir de esta.

Y eso sonaba como...como algo que tu amigo te diría cuando estabas en problemas.

Él no estaba en problemas, ¿verdad?.


	11. Start it all over again y Adiós, de nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado, aquí hay una nueva parte, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :) xx!!

_¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que vas a desarreglar mi vida entera por completo?_

Harry bebió pesadamente un poco más de su cerveza, suspiró, recordando cuando dijo esas palabras a Louis, mirando el fondo de la botella, apretando la bebida fría.

¿Por qué los peores momentos se pegan a nosotros mientras que vemos como los mejores se escurren por nuestros dedos?.

Louis se escurrió entre sus dedos como el agua, en los meses anteriores Harry no había podido terminar de asumir que se había ido.

Camina por el bufete de abogados, era ayudante de un hombre joven llamado Matt, eran un buen equipo, Harry ya lo consideraba un amigo, le gustaba su trabajo y esperaba terminar con ansias la universidad para así poder ascender y ser un abogado que cobraba sus horas de trabajo.

Su nuevo apartamento era una porquería, Aiden y él no ordenaban una mierda, echaban en falta a Niall y sus manitas limpiadoras, pero a ninguno le importaba mucho andar entre la mugre. El verano se pasó entre días largos y noches aún más eternas. La cama era tan grande para tan sólo él.

Era inútil pensar que se quedaría, de todas formas. Louis siempre fue demasiado inalcanzable y Harry estaba empezando a creer que todo había sido una broma cruel de su jodido cerebro, que él nunca había estado ahí realmente...pero luego veía las fotos que compartían de los recuerdos que parecían quemar, ese sweater celeste que Louis se dejó, y sus sudaderas que alguna vez usó y, pensó tal vez que estar con Louis Tomlinson era uno de esos milagros que sólo ocurrían una vez en toda una vida.

Era algo jodido, bastante, en realidad, Niall era el único amigo que le quedaba ahí dentro, Liam y Zayn y las chicas y demás chicos se habían graduado, y lo peor era que el único amigo que le quedaba en clases le recordaba demasiado a Louis.

Louis.

_¿Dónde estás?._

-Muchas gracias, Karlie.-alzó a la pequeña en brazos de nuevo después de soltar su bolsa de cuero marrón oscura, le pesaban los hombros como plomos.

-No es nada-la rubia sonríe-, ya le he dado un biberón, ¿hasta el lunes entonces?.

-Hasta el lunes-suspiró, sentándose en sofá tras cerrar la puerta-. ¿Cómo está la princesa de papi?.

Su día había sido agotador.

Louis no se esperaba trabajar como profesor en jardín de infancia, le gustaba enseñar a los niños pequeños, claro que sí, pero no era su sueño, no lo amaba y odiaba sentir tanto dolor de espalda o sentir que no iba a llegar a casa sin desplomarse.

Si se hubiera graduado ya estaría enseñando en teatros o funciones de drama... Sería profesor, claro, pero no enseñaría cómo escribir el número ocho, tampoco se encargaría de que un niño de cuatro años se metiera una cera de colorear por su nariz llena de mocos.

El dinero dejó de ser un problema desde que Nick y Niall ayudaban, se sentía horrible.

¡Riley tenía todos los dedos!. Tenía cabello (extrañamente a Louis le preocupaba que su hija no llorase y que Niall le tuviera que dar golpecitos para que llorase, como hacían con su callada hermana Félicité). Ella era normal. De dos padres, pero vamos, normal. Tenía sus ojos, nariz y boca, era un bebé normal.

O eso intentaron hacer creer a los demás. Nick hizo todo el papeleo, la supuesta madre de Riley había muerto, no rellenaron los papeles de maternidad, Louis era simplemente el padre, eso estaba en su ADN, habían pasado semanas estresantes haciéndole todo tipo de pruebas y finalmente todo parecía estar bien.

En cuanto pasó un mes, Louis regresó a su apartamento en Bradford y consiguió trabajo en la escuela de primaria pública, donde el salario no era el mejor pero alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler y comprar lo necesario, él extrañamente quería concentrarse en querer que le tocara la lotería y devolverles el dinero que sus amigos habían gastado en él.

Últimamente no conseguía cambiar nada.

Ir a trabajar y separarse de su pequeña durante cinco horas, tener que dejarla con una vecina era su única opción.

Había empezado su último semestre de drama y teatro onnline hace dos días, pero no había podido hacer casi nada porque Riley lloraba o tenía hambre o porque Louis lloraba y tenía hambre.

-¿Por qué no puedes tener simplemente cinco años ya?-quiere dejar de llorar y terminar ese estúpido ensayo, alza a Riley en brazos, tragando el nudo de su garganta y suspirando-. Vamos, Ri, duérmete... Papi tiene que terminar su tarea.

♡

Era sábado y su organismo acostumbrado a despertarse a las ocho de la mañana le jugó una mala pasada. Era una mañana sin nubes, hacía viento y él estaba tomando una taza de café mientras la caja tonta hacía ruido, frunció el ceño, extrañado porque Riley no estuviera llorando al despertar.

Siguió tomando su desayuno, disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba, miró la mesa, su laptop estaba apagado y sus libros desparramados. Lo mejor sería empezar a trabajar y graduarse antes de navidad, así podría dejar esa escuela llena de mocosos irritantes.

Iba a encender la luz del dormitorio de Riley cuando se encontró con un inconveniente de lo más inoportuno; había un notable bulto bajo las mantas de la cuna de su hija.

-¿Qué...?.-se acercó, preso del pánico, tragando fuerte, intentando que sus manos no temblaran.

Apartó la suave mantita amarilla, descubriendo a alguien completamente diferente a su hija. Hizo un ruido ahogado, ¿esa era Riley?.

Tenía rizos castaños creciditos por su cabezita...que no era pequeña, ya no era para nada pequeña, largas pestañas y una nariz resaltona, sus mejillas estaban regordetas y era morenita, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

_¿Qué demonios he hecho?._

Casi se derrumba ahí mismo, ¡era un jodido desastre!. No, no, no, se repetía a si mismo que esto no estaba pasando.

 _Despierta, despierta, despierta,_ golpeó sus mejillas ahuecadas.

¿El colegio?

¿La niñera?

¿Toda su ropa diminuta que no había podido usar?

¿Sus primeros pasos?

¿Su primera palabra?

¿Qué ocurría con...

-¿Papi?.

Louis pega un saltito desde el suelo, alzando la vista a la cuna donde ella está sentada ahora. Sus ojos son azules, su corazón se encojió cuando vio que eran de la misma manera, la misma forma que los de...Harry.

Se levantó, aún asustado y llorando, la pequeña lo miraba con ojos bien grandes.

-¿Riley?.

-¿Por qué lloras, papi?.-él sollozó, alzándole en brazos, abarazando a su hija que ahora pesaba mucho más.

-Porque estoy muy feliz de tenerte, patito.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Q-quieres desayunar?.-ella asiente.

Fue de lo más incómodo. Él no pudo seguir comiendo, sólo se quedó congelado mirando como su hija comía los dulces y bebía la leche con chocolate.

-Oye...hum, cielo, tenemos que hacer un viaje.

-¿Un viaje?.

-Si, vamos a visitar al tío Nick.

♡

-¿Has hecho qué?.-Nick lanzó sus gafas al escritorio, sin poder creer lo que el castaño había soltado de golpe.

-Ella tiene cinco años.-sonríe, nervioso, Niall entra al despacho de Nick con la pequeña agarrando su mano.

-Mira, Riley, este es el tito Nicki, ¿es feo eh?.

Ella sonríe, soltando una risa.

-Hola tito Nicki, ¡eres mayor!.

Louis tapa su boca, sonriendo.

-Tienes que ver si todo es normal y....

-¿Normal?. ¿Normal, Louis?. Has hecho que pierda cinco años de la noche a la mañana, no vas a verla andar, ni balbucear, no va a gatear ni... ¡Jesús!. ¿Por qué has deseado eso?-está...enojado-. ¿Cuándo llegue a la adolescencia y tenga su primer novio vas a convertirla en un bebé?. ¿Qué está mal contigo?. Esto es...

-Yo...-desesperado, culpable-. Y-yo prometo que no cambiaré nada más de ella. Pero necesito que me ayudéis, no puedo volver a Bradford, la gente nos conoce y...no puedo aparecer con una niña de cinco años. Mi niñera se dará cuenta. El colegio se dará cuenta.

-Puedes quedarte con Nick estos días, ¿no?.-Niall se encoje de hombros, sentado, jugando con la niña.

-¿Vas a irte?-Louis asiente-. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?.

-No podré trabajar así...en ese estúpido trabajo. Dame tres meses, ¿si?. Me graduaré, conseguiré un empleo y te pagaré todo... Sólo....

-Hey, hey, no llores. Está bien. Sólo... Sólo no más deseos que afecten el desarollo de tu hija, por el amor de Dios, Louis.

Y una hora después estaba chequeando a Riley, no sabían cómo había aprendido a hablar, pero hablaba, sabía algunos números y palabras cortas, sabía quién era Louis. Eso era todo. Sabía colores que una niña de cinco años sabría. Era algo seria.

Era... como Harry cuando no había conocido a Louis. Se reía de cosas divertidas, pero era algo seria y tímida. Tal vez era porque él era alguien desconocido, sólo eso.

-Es como...una niña normal.-Nick dice extrañado.

-¿Y no se acuerda de ayer?.-Louis pregunta.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer, Riley?.-Nick pregunta.

-Hummmm...-sus ojos azules miran al techo-. Creo que dormí mucho, y papá estaba leyendo.

-¿Y antes de ayer?.-Louis preguntó, confundido.

-Dormí mucho, también...

Louis suspiró.

-Entonces...-Niall habla-. ¿Es como si hubiera estado durmiendo toda su vida?.

-Eso es lo que ha hecho...-Louis murmura-. Sólo que no entiendo como sabe hablar y tantas cosas...

-No quiero ni saberlo-Nick entrega los nuevos documentos de Riley-. Mandaré a alguien a por tus cosas en Bradford y empezaréis de nuevo.

♡

Niall les había llevado de compras, Aiden estaba un poco flipando, todavía.

-Es mucho mejor cuando es grande.-ríe mientras come pizza con la niña.

Louis rueda los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Hablarás con Harry?.-Niall pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

-Estás de vuelta aquí. Y ya no tienes una barriga, estás-frunce el ceño-, muy flaco, diría yo. Seguro que vivías de comímida chatarra y bebida energética.

Louis se encojió. La verdad es que había estado tanto tiempo asustado de no volver a tener su antiguo cuerpo que tal vez adelgazó sin hacer nada con su...poder o lo que fuera. Suspiró.

-Creo que a quien veré será a mi madre.-murmura.

-¿Y los chicos?. Siguen estando...tristes por ti. Lou...yo creo...que si les cuentas lo que ha pasado.

Louis ríe.

-Claro, y Harry va a seguir queriéndome cuando sepa que puedo tener bebés, que he hecho que nuestra hija tenga cinco años derrepente, por toda la cara... Seguramente me odie, ¿está con alguien más?.-sonríe, amargado.

-Él está sin ti. Está como antes. Como antes de que te conociera y se volviera sonriente y feliz...

♡

Hacía demasiado frío, de nuevo. Los días seguían teniendo veinticuatro horas y supuestamente deberían ser más cortos, pero parecían más largos. Louis no iba a mentir, se sentía como un pájaro encerrado en casa de Nick, increíblemente a Nick le gustaba la comida de Louis, decía que había mejorado mucho, y Louis se lo creía porque ahora sabía hacer muchas más cosas que _sólo huevos fritos_. Se volvió un tanto doméstico, no había mucho que hacer, y Riley era demasiado quieta, no ensuciaba las cosas, no formaban jaleo y nunca chillaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que es normal?.-Louis preguntaba a Nick cuando veía a Riley pegarse a la pecera de un restaurante asiático.

-Es normal. Menos mal que no ha salido a ti.-Nick siguió comiendo.

¿A qué te refieres?, quería preguntarle, pero hizo caso omiso.

-¡Pero todos los demás niños están ahí!. Incordiando, dando golpes al cristal para ver si los peces se mueven, y... y ella está mirando a ese calamar, como si fuera...

-Basta, Louis-le interrumpe-. Me recuerda a Harry-él se queda sin habla-. Harry es así. Bueno... Solía serlo antes de que tu llegaras y pusieras su vida patas arriba-sonrió-. Callado, inteligente, observador... Riley está bien, ha salido a él. Recuerda eso, ¿vale?.

Louis empezó a entenderlo, y cada día empezó a ver más y más los parecidos de Riley con Harry. Era un poco difícil intentar no pensar en él viendo a su hija. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder desear que Harry estuviese ahí, a su lado, viendo como su pequeña aprendía a leer. Pero lo único que podía desear era la felicidad de Harry. Hablando de leer. Le alegraba llevar a Riley por fin al colegio, lo cual había sido increíblemente difícil las primeras semanas.

-No quiero ir.-se agarró fuerte a sus piernas, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó, asustado-. Patito, Jane te está esperando.-intentó animarla.

-Ella cambia cuando está con las otras niñas, papi.

-Pero pensaba que era tu amiga.-frunció la frente, le dolía el estómago, no había tomado su café y le había costado demasiado ponerle los zapatos y el abrigo a Riley.

-Yo también lo pensaba.

Él suspiró, intentando apartar las manos de su hija de sus piernas, pero ella se ponía a gritar y él-, simplemente se rindió.

-¡Ri!.-chilló.

-¡Papi!.-chilló de vuelta, suplicando.

-He hecho demasiado como para rendirme ahora, jovencita.-le señaló con el dedo índice, ella cubre su risa-. ¿Qué?.-pregunta levantanado una ceja.

No pensaba volver a llevarse a Riley a casa por sus dulces pucheros y su voz chillona, esta vez iba a ser de piedra y se resistiría, ella tenía que crecer y aprender. No había otro remedio, ella estaría en clases y el estudiaría.

Ahí estaba; terminando su último ensayo de drama, ¡el último por fin!, bebiendo un café caliente, tarde, pero se lo estaba bebiendo y... acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña princesa dormida al lado suyo en la cama cálida y enorme.

-La última vez, eh patito...-susurró peinando el cabello de su hija delicadamente, con miedo a despertarla.

♡

Niall entró por la puerta con una pecera vacía, caminando anchamente hasta llegar al salón, Riley llevaba una bolsa transparente con agua y un pez de color blanco, amarillo y algo marrón por encima.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Louis llevaba una taza medio vacía de té, miró con las cejas levantadas cuando Niall empezó a llenar esa caja cuadrada transparente de agua. Louis miró a Niall, quien sonreía.

-Se llama Pablo.

-Pablow.-le corrigió Riley.

-La llevé a pasear y no quiso salir de la tienda hasta llevarse a Pablow...-Niall dijo poniéndose de cuclillas observando al pez color pardo con espinas que nadaba de una lado para otro en el acuario de cristal.

-¿Un pez?.

-Un pez globo, papi. ¿Sabes que cuando se ponen nerviosos se hinchan?.

Louis sonrió.

-¿Y qué comen?-arrugó la nariz-. Su comida apesta.

El día en el que Louis se graduó, no pudo estar más contento. Los chicos organizaron una cena, decían lo orgullosos que se sentían de él, y al día siguiente mandó solicitudes de trabajo en los institutos de los alrededores. Y deseó que Harry estuviera ahí cuando su primer día terminó. Deseó que Harry estuviera cuando por fin pudo mudarse de casa de Nick y alquilar una casa, le hubiera encantado pintar las paredes y colgar los cuadros con un Harry contando estúpidos chistes, le hubiera genuinamente encantado. Honestamente deseaba que Harry estuviera con él aunque tan sólo fuera para discutir, echaba de menos incluso discutir con Harry porque la mejor parte era que después los besos eran muchos mas largos.

Oh.

Cielos.

Cómo echaba de menos a los besos de Harry.

♡

Había un chico, se llamaba Jessie y era el profesor de arte, Louis pensaba que era un buen tipo y agradecía todo lo que hacía por él. Pero le aterrorizaba pensar que alguien podría reemplazar el lugar de la única persona con la que quería estar.

Finalmente decidió que quería hablar con Liam y Zayn, los echaba de menos y se acababa de enterar de que Liam tenía el brazo mal, así que los chicos quedaron con él. Y fue como en los viejos tiempos (después de que lo atacaran con millones de preguntas sobre dónde demonios estaba o qué hacía o porqué se veía tan extraño) bebieron y se rieron de cosas que parecían haber pasado en otra vida, todos intentaron no nombrar a Harry, ahora todos tenían trabajo y se veían emocionados por sus oportunidades en la vida. Louis se reía de casi todo pero se sentía miserable, eran sus mejores amigos, habían sido sus mejores amigos desde-, siempre, quería contarles sobre Riley pero no sabía cómo. Era gracioso como su vida solía ser una cosa y derrepente se convirtió en otra completamente distinta.

-¿Estás bien, Lou?.-Liam apretó sus brazos con cariño.

Él asintió con ganas de llorar.

-Me alegro de que estés en casa de nuevo.-Zayn se veía feliz de verlo.

Luego fumarom cigarrillos con los estómagos llenos y Zayn y él andaron en sus viejos skates por la calle que iba para bajo y se sentía genial que el aire golpeara su cara y le recordara que todavía podía respirar.

Pero sentía que se estaba ahogando cuando recordaba que solía pelear durante horas con Liam los primeros meses de vivir en la misma casa. Zayn solía defenderlo. "No aprecio que Louis se sienta orgulloso de causar problemas" dijo Liam una vez, y Zayn de la nada dijo clarito "Yo aprecio a Louis causando problemas". Echaba de menos a Liam cuidando de él. Echaba de menos a todos cuidando de él. Liam solía cocinar tan sano... Y Louis no quería olvidar eso nunca. No quería olvidar las veces en las que apostaban cosas estúpidas, ni las veces en las que los echaban de clase, Zayn y él quedaban para emborracharse y contar las bestialidades que habían hecho durante el verano, Louis solía contarle con cuantos chicos había dormido y Zayn siempre prefirió a las chicas; y derrepente, Zayn acabó con Niall y Louis con una hija.

Incluso si viera a Niall a menudo... no era lo mismo, echaba de menos a los mejores amigos que estaban con él siempre.

Echaba de menos estar en casa.

¿Los demás lo notaban?. ¿Cómo Louis se hundía pensando en ese tipo de cosas mientras ellos se divertían?. ¿Era todo tan transparente como el lo veía?.

♡

Era viernes por la tarde, Louis acababa de recoger a Riley del colegio y estaban recogiendo sus cosas de su trabajo, siempre que la recogía iban al instituto a por sus cosas y luego volvían a casa. Pero se detuvieron en el pasillo, cuando Jessie los detuvo con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Pero quién es esta monada?.-Riley miró a su padre como preguntando si debía sonreír.

-Es Riley, mi hija.

-¿Hija?.

Louis asintió. Esperando que el chico de ojos marrones no volviera a tirarle los trastos nunca más, aceptando que no volviera a hacerle favores, dando por hecho que Jessie se metería en sus propios asuntos y Louis pasaría a ser un cero a la izquierda.

-¿Qué os parece si os invito a comer?. No me habías dicho que tenías a una hija tan hermosa.

Louis sabía que Jessie era soltero y sus sospechas de que era gay se confirmaron al hacerle lo de "tienes una mancha en la boca... Ahí, justo ahí" y limpió ese "algo" (obviamente inexistente) logrando que se sonrojara y sonriera débilmente.

-¿Y qué hay de su madre?.-Jessie preguntó, los dos observaban como Riley observaba los cuadros del enorme restaurante.

-Pues...-joder, no sabía que decir-. Es algo bastante personal, así que... si no te importa.

Él sonrió.

-Claro, claro. ¿Entonces eres padre soltero?.

-Sí.

-¿Qué le gusta? ¿Muñecas?.

-Ah... Pues, la verdad es que no es de muñecas.-Louis sonrió.

-¿Coches?.

-No... Ella colecciona marcos de cuadros-se quedaron en silencio-. Es extraño, lo sé.

-Bueno... Le traeré un cuadro la próxima vez, entonces.

-Le gustan los marcos... sólo los marcos, sin fotos... sin nada. ¿La próxima vez?.

-Podríamos ir al cine, o a tomar un helado... ¿Qué te apetece?. Quizá le guste ir al zoo.

Jessie pagó los yogures helados y pasearon por la plaza central, Riley se había encontrado con una de sus amigas y corrían de un lado para otro.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dirigía a su apartamento, fue ahí donde vio a Louis, fue justo ahí cuando no supo qué demonios hacer con la sensación de que su estómago caer hasta tocar el suelo, quiso pestañear para comprobar que Louis siguiera ahí cuando volviera a abrir los ojos.

Louis estaba más delgado, más pequeño, su peinado era distinto, su mirada era distinta, su barba de hace unos tres días estaba presente, se veía feliz, no tenía muchas ojeras y estaba sonriendo.

Harry seguía paralizado, sin moverse, observando como terminaba de arreglar el moño de una niña pequeña que salía corriendo con otra de su misma edad. No estaba listo para reunir valor suficiente e ir a saludarlo, claro que no, iba a hacer un acto temerario, iba a lanzarse sin saber qué decir o hacer, iba a hacerlo, quería verle desde más cerca hasta poder ver las arrugas de sus ojos y lo azules que eran, pero, Louis no estaba solo.

Había alguien más. Quien le abrazó y besó su mejilla y luego dejó a Louis. Quien se quedó quieto, mirando hacia la plaza, Harry volvió en sí. Necesitaba ver a Louis, necesitaba que le explicara qué demonios había sido todo eso, porque tenía que ser todo una mala broma. Nada podría ser verdad. Harry no podía estar viendo a Louis, y Louis no podía estar mirándole de esa manera.

-¿Harry?.

Oh.

_Oh mi Dios._

Oh.

Su voz.

Quiso desaparecer, pero no se iría por nada del mundo ahora que por fin tenía a Louis delante de nuevo.

Estaban quietos, él no sabía que contestar y se estaban desesperando. Harry se veía como una estátua.

-¿Estás bien?.-volvió a abrir la boca, pero Harry no sabía cómo hablar, derrepente.

-¡Se me rompido de nuevo!.-sus ojos se posan sobre Loui s arreglando el cabello de esa niña de nuevo, quien le mira con ojos grandes...

-Roto, Ri, roto...-sonrió-. Ya está...-Louis mira hacia el suelo.

-¿Quién es ella?.-pregunta, sintiendo aire en sus pulmones de nuevo.

-¡Gracias papi!.

Louis intenta mantener la calma emitiendo un "er....", Harry no sabe qué decir.

-¿Papi?.-preguntó con los ojos igual de petrificados que al principio.

-Yo... y-yo soy padre ahora-silencio, sonríe nerviosamente, muerde su labio-. ¿Cómo estás tú?.

Harry quería hacerle miles de preguntas, derrepente, pero no quería atacarlo al primer segundo de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Bien... No sabía que habías vuelto. ¿Lo saben los chicos? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, n-nosotros... ¿Ellos saben que estás aquí?.

-Soy un adulto, Harry. No necesito que nadie cuide de mí.

 _Cuídame_.

-No quería, no quería decir eso-silencio incómodo-. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?.

-En Bradford... haciendo cosas.-se apoyó en la barandilla del lago donde las personas estaban montadas en esas barcas.

Harry sintió algo removerse dentro de él cuando recordó la vez que se montó en uno de esos con Louis, y todo le dolió un poco-, bastante al pensar que lo más probable era que él no recordaría esa tarde. Ni muchas de las tardes que comprartieron juntos.

-¿Vendrías a tomar algo conmigo?.

_Quiero que te quedes conmigo_

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Harry-respondió bajito-. Tengo que volver a casa...

_...y no me dejes ir..._

-¿Otro día, quizá?.

_...por favor..._

-Quizá...

-¡PAPI!.-Riley derrepenté cayó al suelo, provocando que Louis corriera hasta ella.

-¡Riley!.-chilló, agachándose y alzando a su hija, preocupado al verla llorar.

Harry estaba detrás, asustado de ver a Louis tan agitado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con voz aguda-. ¿Dónde te has hecho daño? ¿Te duele? ¿Dónde está tu yougur helado?.

-Se ha caído...-Louis secó sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado-. Papi... ¿Quién es él?.-señaló a Harry, quién alzó las cejas.

Louis se dió la vuelta, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sabes que señalar no está bien, pa... cielo-se mordió la lengua-. Ese es Harry, un... viejo amigo.

-¿Como el tito Niall?.

Harry bufó.

-Más o menos...

-Hola, Riley.-le saluda, levantando su mano.

-Es muy altoo.

Harry sonrió.

-Tú también eres muy alta. Casi tan alta como tu papi.

-Eso es muy fácil... Todos son más altos que papi Louis.

Ella sonrió, acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Louis.

-Bueno-se aclara la voz-, basta de conspirar contra mí. ¿Nos vamos, cielo?.

Ella asintió.

-Adiós, Harry.

Él la miró aún asombrado con muha curiosidad.

-Di adiós a Harry, cielo.-Louis dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-¡Adiós Harry!.

-¡Adiós!-agitó la mano-. Adiós de nuevo...-murmuró más bajito, con ojos cristalizados.

Harry quiso matar a todos cuando se sentaron en la mesa y se quedaron en silencio al preguntar por Louis.

-¿Dónde vas?.-Liam preguntó asustado.

-No puedo creer que supierais de Louis y no me dijierais nada...

-Harry...

-Sabéis lo que siento por Louis. Visteis como lloraba cada vez que no lo encontraba en un lugar, me acompañasteis a casa de su madre, estabamos en esto juntos... Ya pesar de todo, a pesar de verme cada día intentando contactar con él, ¡visteis como me quedaba dormido llorando cada noche, y os habeis quedado callados!.

-No podíamos traicionar su confianza.-Zayn dijo duramente.

-No aún...-Niall murmuró.

-Y preferisteis dejar que yo siguiera sin saber una mierda, ahora él tiene una hija y no sé que demonios...

-¡¿Una hija?!.-Liam y Zayn exclamaron dejando a Harry confundido.

Niall tragó fuerte.

-¿No...n-no lo sabíais?-ambos negaron, Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Niall?.

-¿Uh?.

-¿No lo sabíais?.

-No... Yo... Y-yo...

-¿¡Sabías que tenía una hija!?.

-¡Él me hizo prometerlo! ¡No iba a traicionarlo, lo siento mucho!.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?.-Liam preguntó enfadado.

-¿Pero de quién es el bebé?.

-Eso os lo dirá él. Yo no puedo hacer ni decir nada sobre su hija.-dijo de mal humor.

Harry sonrió amargado, terminando de irse.

-Me queda muy claro qué tipo de personas son mis amigos en realidad...

Era increíble. Increíble. Sabían que él estaba aquí, y aún así dejaron que se ahogara con la idea de no volver a ver a Louis nunca más.

Louis solía repetir, especialmente cuando estaba fumado o borracho, cuando estaba tranquilo, que, las cosas pasaban por algo. Él era un fiel creyente del destino. Louis solía repetir que todo tenía un porqué. Y ahora Harry no quería saber la razón de porqué le pasaba todo esto.

Porque, enserio, ¿quién querría saber el la razón del porqué su mundo collapsaba y quien lo estrellaba era la única persona que te hacía feliz?.


	12. The face of an angel

Extrañamente se despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada y recordó que Louis tenía miedo de las arañas, y se rompió a reír.

Era tonto y patético, y mirar al lado vacío de su cama lo hacía sentir como si alguien le diera un puñetazo en la boca de su estómago.

Louis sabía que habían mejores días. Con cansancio alzó las bolsa de mano y la colgó en su hombro, empezando a caminar hasta la parada del bus que le llevaría a casa de su madre. Quería tan sólo dejar de ser un manojo de nervios, dejar de temblar y dejar de sentir esa llama abrasadora dentro de su estómago.

¿Qué se suponía que le diría a su madre, en primer lugar?.

-Hola, Jay...-fue todo lo que su gargaganta dejó salir.

Ni siquiera lo vio llegar, pero su madre se le echó encima en un sólo movimiento, causando que sintiera pánico, por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de que le cruzaría la cara a hostias del tamaño de Roma, pero le acogió en un abrazo cálido. Tan só era un abrazo. Después de casi dos años. Louis sintió que su madre lloraba y él estaba intentando no manchar el abrigo gris tan suave que ella llevaba puesta con sus asquerosos mocos, pero le resultó imposible.

-¿¡Hola di...ces hola!?.-eso fue lo único que logró entender mientras lo sacudía y lo volvía abrazar muy muy fuerte.

Tan fuerte que le hizo sentir más seguro, sabía que estaba en casa por el olor del mismo suavizante de ropa y el perfume suave de su madre. Olía a maquillaje y ese producto de pelo que sus hermanas solían ponerse antes de peinarse, Louis quiso dejar llorar cuando Félicité pasó tan casual por la entrada con un bowl de yogurt y frutas, andado en calcetines y mirando con una ceja encarnada.

-¿Quién eees?.

Él quiso decirle "¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡Puedo ver tus muelas triturando toda esas frutas!" pero sería lo más hipócrita del mundo porque Louis había pasado toda su vida siendo regañado por ser un cerdo comiendo.

Al parecerse dio cuenta de quien se trataba y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, y Louis quiso al menos reírse ante la vergonzosa situación porque su hermana era mucho más alta que él.

-Mamá, ya está bien, vamos... ¡No exageres!.-ella rodó los ojos.

-Sí. Lo siento cielo, es... ¿No hace frío ahí?. Vamos entra, entra. ¿Te vas a quedar no?.-sus ojos llorosos y con una luz parpadeante lograron que Louis levantara el ceño.

-¿Por qué no se iba a quedar?.-su hermana besó su mejilla con suavidad, Louis sonrió rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Eso, ¿por qué no?.

Y él supo que la cara de su madre sólo mostraba una sonrisa irónica, pero decía algo como "bastardo, sabes que has huido de nosotros durante dos años y ni siquiera nos contaste el motivo, eres un cerdo, he tenido que mentir a tus hermanas con que tienes trabajo lejos de casa".

Fueron los tres días más extraños en casa, su madre intentó sacarle la verdad, pero él se limitó a contestar que estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba. Le contó que se graduó y que ahora vivía en un apartamento, que había hablado con los chicos y se disculpó miles de veces por haber hecho algo tan disparatado, pero que _fue necesario_.

-¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?-ella estaba siendo seria-. Porque he pensado mucho lo de que estás en una banda y debes dinero o te quieren matar...

- _No es nada de eso._ -rio.

-¿Qué es, entonces?.

Él hizo una mueca.

-No intentes... Por favor.

-¿Tan grave es como para que te hayas escondido durante tanto tiempo?. ¿Estabas sólo enrealidad?-él tragó en seco-. Si huíste con algún hombre de sesenta años, no importa... No me importa, ¿entiendes?. Si has matado a alguien o-quiso interrumpirle-, ¡o seas el criminal más buscado y no me haya enterado!. Maldita sea, Louis, ¡sólo quiero saber porqué demonios tuviste que irte y no pudiste conocer a tus dos hermanos y desapareciste del mapa!.

-No estaba sólo-murmuró-. Yo... Tienes que conocerla, ¿de acuerdo?.-empezó a llorar.

-¿Conocerla?. ¿Dejaste a Harry por una chica?.

 _Algo así_ , quiso contestar.

-Mamá...

-Dime, cielo.

-Es que... sólo quiero esperar al momento adecuado, ¿puedes entender eso? ¿Serás capaz de esperar? ¿Podrás?.

-Esperar...dices...

Louis tragó fuerte. Tenía demasiadas esperanzas, y sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

Era patético cómo aún esperaba que Harry y él acabaran juntos al final.

-Lo prometo. Y prometo contar todo. Te lo diré todo, en el momento que sienta que sea el correcto. Sin que me obligues, sin que esté todo... Yo lo prometo-dijo bien claro-. Lo prometo.

Y después de esos cinco días, regresó a casa, llorando, porque sus hermanos eran estupendos, Dan, su padrastro se añegró de verlo y Charlotte le envió casi mil mensajes tan sólo una hora después de subirse al tren, su familia estaba ahí...

Y Riley también formaba parte de esa familia, era sólo que... ellos aún no lo sabían.

♡

Iba de camino a casa de Niall, Riley se encontraba ahí ya que era el día libre de su amigo, Louis estaba algo adormilado y hecho polvo de tanto trabajo, y para colmo, cuando entró a casa de su amigo su cabeza casi explota.

-¿Qué...?.-ninguna palabra salía de su garganta, la imagen de Harry hizo que se detuviera.

Se veía duro, enfadado, como hecho de piedra, no lucía cansado o triste, era como... como si quisiera hacerle daño, como si no se conocieran, mejor aún, como si nunca hubieran sido nada y ahora quisiera darle la paliza de su vida por haberle hecho alguna putada.

Harry por otra parte, estaba internamente luchando por no parecer un completo idiota, luchaba por dejar de mirar a Louis. Se veía tan hermoso.

Zayn se veía molesto, lo cual era muy pero que muy extraño, lucía cabreado, incluso más que Harry, como si le quisiera lanzar un ladrillo en la frente y escupirle en un ojo.

Y Niall tenía ojos de pena y ni si quiera podía pronunciar palabra sin parecer que se le acabara de morir la mascota.

Liam fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Nos vas a contar la verdad, entonces?.-estaba sentado en el sofa, pero era el único que se veía preocupado, los demás iban a enterrarlo bajo tres metros tierra después de atar a Niall a un árbol.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-preguntó, apartando los ojos de Harry, quien permaneció de pie, apoyado a su hombro en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor, Louis.-Zayn bufó irritado.

-Yo... no sé a lo que os referís...

-Al menos di la verdad-Harry sonrió con malicia-. Como, por ejemplo; dónde estuviste, porqué te fuiste y...

-Sabéis perfectamente que he estado en Bradford.-respondió de inmediato, queriendo golpearlo.

-Harry...-Liam murmuró.

-¿Y cómo nos explicas que tienes una hija?.-preguntó alzando su tono de voz.

Sus ojos se secaron al instante, su corazón se convirtió en un tambor agitado, sus manos sudaban y él no sabía que decir. Sólo quería salir corriendo y que Harry dejara de mirarlo con disgusto. 

_¿Se lo había contado a los demás?._

Sintió su rostro humedecerse, Niall no había soltado una palabra, lo sentía en sus huesos; pero la mirada de Harry no podía con tanto odio.

-¿Qué has hecho?.

-Qué has hecho tú...-sus ojos verdes ya no eran claros, daban miedo y hacían que su cabeza doliera-. ¿Tanto te costó decir la verdad?. Con un simple "ya tengo a alguien más" hubiera bastado. ¿Por qué empezaste todo lo nuestro de todas formas?.

-Harry.-Niall le cortó.

-Lo que me jode es que Niall lo supiera-Zayn gruñó-. ¿Qué pasa, Louis?. ¿Es que ni yo ni Liam ni tu ex novio Harry somos lo suficiente cercanos a ti como para que nos contaras algo?.

-Sabes que eso no es así...-susurró.

-Dejad que hable...-Liam se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Es tú hija?. Quiero decir, biológicamente...

Él posó la vista sobre Harry, lucía con intriga, como si su última esperanza estuviera a punto de esfumarse en sus pupilas.

Asintió.

-Lo es.

-¿Y quién es la madre?.

El silencio lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

-No tiene... no...

-¿Osea que es adoptada?.

Negó.

-Es mi hija-dijo claro-. Tiene mi sangre... Pero no tiene madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Zayn sonaba confundido.

-¿No la conoces?.-Harry preguntó vasto.

Negó.

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Y cómo es que ella tiene seis años y está ahora contigo? ¿Con quién estuvo todo este tiempo?.

-Cinco. Tiene cinco-corrige-. Es que no lo sé.-seca las lágrimas antes de que se deslicen a su cuello.

-No nos estás contando la verdad.-Zayn sonaba tan molesto.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?.-Liam perdió la paciencia.

-¿Porque estaba aterrorizado de perderos quizá?.-sollozó, y su voz sonaba aguda, quería irse, y Niall no daba muy buenos abrazos, pero valió.

Los chicos ya no lo miraban con cara de asco, al menos.

-¿Tan malos nos creías como para creer que te dejaríamos por tener una hija?.

Louis quiso reírse.

La tensión, el miedo. el mal humor, las ganas de dar puñetazos y llorar volaban por el aire haciendo que todos se sintieran un poco hechos mierda. Niall y Louis sabían que no tendría sentido decir que Louis estuvo con Rile desde el día uno, porque, no se creerían que Louis tuvo una hija a los diecinueve.

No se creían que Louis se había acostado con una chica, para empezar.

Él no sabía de dónde demonios sacar las respuestas, y ya veía las caras de los chicos, ya podía escuchar sus preguntas, en ese momento Louis se preguntó porqué demonios eligió esa manera de irse. Contar una mentira hubiera sido mejor. Es decir, otra mentira, aparte de la que le dijo a Harry.

Podría haber dicho que quería viajar, o que odiaba a todos, que tenía una beca, que le había tacado la lotería... cualquier cosa. Ja. Y se inspiraba ahora que tenía a los lobos echados encima.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a sus amigos, o a alguien si quiera que había tenido una hija?. ¿Qué había hecho que tuviera cinco años en una noche?. ¿Les daba también un pin en honor a hacerse los linguis?.

Louis tenía miedo y genuinamente estaba divagando demasiado que hasta dejó de escuchar a los chicos y sus acosantes preguntas.

Aiden entró por la puerta con Riley de la mano, y dejó de jugar con ella inmediatamente al ver como todos los ojos de la sala de posaban en ellos, se aclaró la voz y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña.

-Estoy cuidando de la hija de la vecina de Louis...

-Corta el rollo, Aiden, sabemos que es hija de Louis.-Zayn volvió a su expresión de siempre, como si no le importara mucho las cosas. Aunque en ese momento si le importaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Él también lo sabía?-Harry preguntó-. ¿Aiden también?.

Louis bajó la mirada cuando Harry salió por la puerta hecho una furia.

Louis no esperó ni un sólo segundo para ir tras él, no habían podido hablar propiamente desde hace-, no importaba, dejó de importar en una milésima de segundo. Los nervios, el miedo, las ganas de salir corriendo. Estaba siendo egoísta. Lastimando a Harry, causando un daño que podía evitar. Y lo cierto, era que quería estar con él.

Abrazarlo.

Sentirse seguro en un abrazo.

-Espera.-ya estaba susurrando en su pecho que se detuviese.

El frío dejo de ser tan crudo, y sus sollozos ya no se sentían vacíos, en ese abrazo, tan seguro... Harry había cambiado. Ellos habían cambiado. Pero Louis no podía pensar en eso. Louis no podía pensar en mucho, a decir verdad, no fue como en los libros... No pudo concentrarse en aspirar su aroma o mantener su respiración en calma, no tuvo autocontrol y Harry se alarmó.

-Hey... respira, ¿si?. Louis-apretó su espalda para hacerle saber que estaba ahí-. Louis, eh, Lou, por favor...

-Creía que te alegrarías de verme-dijo despacio-.De ver que estoy bien.

Harry se acercó a su rostro, pegando su frente con cuidado a la suya, era inevitable que sus ojos se mantuvieran fijos los unos a los otros. Sin romper el contacto de sus ojos, Harry alzó sus dedos al rostro de Louis y secó lás cálidas lágrimas, el ojiazul no pestañeó, confíaba en él. Pasó sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios, y Louis reprimió un gimoteo.

-H-harryy...

-Nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras... ¿Recuerdas?.

Y se apartó, separando sus frentes y dejando caer sus manos a sus lados, volviéndose frío, áspero, con la mirada hacia el suelo, tenía ese aspecto de estar acabado de nuevo y entonces Louis pensó que tal vez no eran tan diferentes.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte...-mintió.

_De ver que has rehecho tu vida._

Naturalmente, la primera vez que vio a Louis despeinado en el pub, aquella noche, cuando eran más jóvenes, tontos y libres del sistema y Louis tenía la ropa arrugada y una capa ligera de sudor, coqueteaba con un chico y estaba medio bebido. Todo estaba oscuro y borroso para Harry, pero pudo quedarse perplejo mirando a la asombrosa figura de Louis y su inefable rostro.

Quizá fue ahí cuando su corazón se unió a Louis, decidido a no irse nunca jamás con nadie más. Louis era precioso, hermoso. No el tipo de precioso para presumir o hablar de lo que le gusta hacer entre las sábanas, era el tipo de precioso que hacía trizas tu respiración, un desastre tu pulso y cuando besabas su boca de fresa sentías que era el dolor más placentero de todos.

-Esto pasa, ¿no?-pregunta, Harry siente demasiada lástima por ver sus ojos tan rojos-. Aveces...aveces las personas no acaban juntas, y ya está. Lo siento, sé que no debí irme...

Harry se sintió peor cuando su voz sonaba tan falsa, como si lo que dijiera, palabra por palabra fuera mentira.

-Está bien. Todo está bien.-respondió.

-Yo... Lo siento, ¿si? ¿Me entiendes, verdad?-pregunta desesperado-. ¿Verdad?.

-Claro.-quiso de verdad entender porqué demonios mentía, pero no quería preguntar y hacer que Louis se pusiera peor.

-¿Estás bien?.

Asintió.

-¿Estás bien tú, Louis?.

Él asintió, frío, y derrepente volvió a abrazarse a él. No le gustaba, sentir como si Louis se estuviera despidiendo, no le gustaba sentir como si Louis se hubiera ido para siempre mientras aún sentía su respiración cálida contra su pecho.

Louis no quería apartarse. No quería separarse y romper el abrazo... no podía. Se preguntó cómo demonios pudo Harry alguna vez quererlo, ¿cómo alguien tan puro y bueno podía querer a alguien como él?.

_¿Cómo podía el destino empujarte de bruces para caer y mandar a alguien con el rostro más parecido a un ángel?._


End file.
